Eclipsed Star
by Pavarti
Summary: What would have happened if the Atrians landed in Forks instead of Louisiana? That's right, Nic and I are bringing you Gay Alien/Werewolf Romance. Follow along, hope you enjoy the ride! I know Jake and Roman will :) My co-conspirator in this is RunsWithJacobBlack
1. Chapter 1

_Forks, Washington  
Ten years ago_

_Something was going on, I just didn't quite grasp what. The TV screen flickered scenes of people with strange tattoos marking their faces, necks and hands. Police and army men surrounded them like they were crooks—worse, terrorists—but amongst them were kids and babies, kids who looked like me, like my sisters. They looked harmless. Like us. Like my family._

_Dogs snarled and snapped at the end of their chained leads. I'd never seen an animal behave so viciously without being provoked. Somehow what I was watching on the news, felt like something out of a movie. But I knew better. The Fox News logo shone from the bottom right hand the right hand corner._

_"Jacob?" Mom called from the kitchen behind me. "Why don't you play with your sisters in your room, honey?"_

_"What's happening, Mom?" I murmured, but my question hung unanswered as the screen went blank. Mom had turned the power off._

_"I don't want you watching shows like these, Jacob—you're too young. Go on, play in your room."_

_"But—"_

_"No buts. Go."_

_Sighing, I did as she said and shut the door behind me. I turned in time to see outside my window in the fading light of the moon outside a small shadowy figure I saw move into the shed. I smiled. It was probably Embry trying to play hide-and-seek from his parents again._

_From my nightstand I grabbed my flashlight before easing open my window. I ducked down low so my sisters couldn't tell on me to Mom or Dad. Droplets of water fell from the clouds gathering overhead, landing softly on my shoulders. I ran to the shed, leaving the door cracked behind me as the clouds burst, sending down pouring rain. Once inside, I flicked on the flashlight._

_"Embry?" I whispered, shining the light over every nook and cranny. "Emb? It's me."_

_The only hint of life was of the rain pattering against the steel roof. "Quil?" I murmured after a moment._

_Movement caught my eye as I captured it in the tip of the flashlight. Blue eyes stared back at me. A dark marking stretched across the side of his face, reaching for more dark lines that ran the length his neck. Four more spots darkened his skin on the other side of his face. He shivered, hiding in the cramped space behind my Father's work bench._

_"You're one of them," I murmured, setting the flashlight down and reaching for the picnic blanket sitting on the shelf next to me. "Don't be scared. It's safe here."_

_I stepped forward while unfolding the picnic blanket and wrapped it around his shivering body. A small soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth._

_The sound of the shed-door groaning open pulled my attention behind me where I found the same image as I'd witnessed on TV—dogs snarling and snapping at the end of their chain leads and men surrounding us. The only addition was the guns they held, pointed at the boy behind me._

_I glanced at the boy who had escaped the violence of his ship's crash as we backed up against the shed window. Looking up, I recognise one face in particular—my father's best friend—Charlie._

_"Don't hurt him Charlie," I cried, stepping forward._

_"Move, Jake."_

_I shook my head, backing us up further before I'm pulled to the side of my Father and gathered up. I scream out, knowing what they were going to do. "Leave him alone!" Tears streaked my cheeks as my hands hammered against my Father's back as his hold tightened. I gasped, seeing a blue flash shoot from the gun. The flash hit the boy in the chest. He fell back._

_"No!"_

My eyes flashed open as I gasped awake. The morning sun lighting my room. My heart raced within my ribcage and my lungs heaved for air. Every night, since that night, almost ten years ago, that same dream has haunted me. You'd think I'd be used to it by now…

Sighing, I hesitantly threw my legs over the edge of the mattress and stood. I collected my V-neck shirt and jeans from where I'd left them on the floor and threw them on. I was not a fan of clothes and even as a baby Mom hadn't been able to keep them on me. I smirked at the thought. I'd often gotten in trouble at tribal-school for stripping. In my mind, o-natural was better than being restricted in tight clothing.

Upon opening my bedroom door, I heard an extra voice in the kitchen as well as the morning news playing across the room. Like this day hadn't started bad enough, I thought as I padded into the kitchen. My eyes skipped over Charlie drinking coffee at the kitchen table.

"Morning son," Dad greeted. "Milk is already out."

"Morning Jake," Charlie said with a smile around the mug's rim.

"Morning Dad," I murmured, taking a plate from the cupboard and the cereal from the shelf above the fridge.

"Ready for your first day as a sophomore, Jake?" he adds before I have a chance to ignore him completely like I usually did.

"Nope. Home-school sucked so why should going to Forks High be better?" Really it was no secret to anyone in this household that I couldn't wait to break free of home-school and become a normal teen. After almost eight years in the hospital with a rare disease, then locked up in the house for another two, for me normality wasn't over-rated.

For a moment the kitchen went silent. The only sound was the TV. Protesters had set up outside my soon-to-be school and were fighting against the police and security as camera's swept over the large crowd. Something about the Atrians hit the headlines. I focused on it, trying to calm my now shaking hands. I catch a brief sentence, "The Atrian Seven will be attending Forks High later this morning."

Charlie snaps me out of my wonder before excitement even had a chance to hit. "C'mon Jake," he sighed. "You can't keep holding this grudge against me. It's almost been ten years—you didn't even know the kid."

"Can and will." With a spoon in hand, I slowly mixed the cereal grains with the milk before shooting Charlie an evil eye. "But, why'd you have to kill him? He was a harmless kid…"

"Jacob," Dad scolded.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" The shaking of my hands increased. I couldn't stop them. "I'm not hungry anymore..."

I stood and set my bowl in the sink a little harder than necessary before stalking into my room and slamming the door behind me. My hands shook harder as I tried to calm down—for some reason it was just so hard—this wasn't me. I didn't have bursts of anger or shake, or skip breakfast for that matter.

I grabbed my black and maroon jacket from the end of the bed and zipped it up before shouldering my backpack.

"Jacob, come here for a minute please," Dad called as soon as my bedroom door squeaked open. But I ignored him and went straight to the door where I found Charlie's wallet laying on the side table.

A smirk curved my mouth as I glanced around the corner to the kitchen. Charlie and Dad couldn't see me. I quickly grabbed the wallet and shuffled through the cards before finding the sector key-card. I slipped it into my jeans back pocket before heading out.

Apparently rolling up to school in a shiny black 2010 Camaro was attention grabbing for the impressed looks I got before parking beneath a tree. I thought that by 2024 classic cars would be the norm for teens. But I guess I was wrong. I had build my baby while being stuck at home and I was proud to admit I was a self-taught mechanic.

I left the engine idling while letting the windscreen wipers swiping the window of the drizzling rain as I checked my bag one last time. I threw it over my shoulder and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head.

My eyes glanced left and right of my surroundings, suddenly wishing Embry or my cousin Quil attended the same school. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't nervous, and with the addition of the Red Hawk protesters outside the school along with a news crew, I couldn't say I was even close to being at ease let alone comfortable. The Red Hawks' reputation had grown since the Atrians had crashed landed on earth. They were basically the Atrians haters-humans who couldn't accept they had to share their land-or world-with another race.

I kept my head down and eyes on my feet as I entered the building. Upon lifting my head, the reality of my dreams coming true hit. I was in high school! After a lifetime of tribal rules and health conditions, I was finally free. A smile pulled across my mouth. I hadn't felt much like smiling in years.

Lockers lined the cream painted walls. Almost everything else was either white tiled or painted, creating a crisp and clean affect. At the entrance was a small desk with a sign that said, "Welcome" and a woman sitting behind paused in the halls talking like the protesters outside were completely normal.

"Can I help you?" A woman at the front desk offered with a kind smile.

"My schedule, please? It's Jacob Black."

"Sure." She leaned to the side while opening a filing cabinet and handed over a page. My eyes glanced over it.

"Thanks."

Upon finding my locker, I typed in the passcode and tapped enter like I would on my phone. The locker-door popped open and I placed my bag inside as security dressed in blue caught my attention while dragging open the school doors. Within seconds, students lined the hall. They must be here, I thought as the army stood inside the entrance.

A silver bus pulled up and the Red Hawk protesters crowded it before the police pushed them back and created barricades. Police waved the Atrians forward from their seats in the back of the bus. The first two stepped off. A guy and a girl. He had his arm wrapped protectively around her, keeping her close to his side as they made their way forward. One of the armed men stepped forward lining the Atrians up in front of the school. Five others followed.

Whisperings and murmurs passed around me, as were looks of disapproval and amazement, but I didn't see what the big deal was. They weren't that much different from us.

My eyes went to the guy still closely holding his sister. He reminded me of Rachel and me and how protective I was with her. His fringe was cut into a V in the centre of his forehead. He wore simple clothes: a white shirt, jumper and jeans.

"Whoa," I murmured, seeing the markings that darkened the side of his face and lined down his neck as he turned his head towards his sister. My mind flashed back to that night almost ten years ago. The markings, they were the same. I shook my head in confusion. But it was impossible. I had seen him fall and his eyes close. I even remembered watching, waiting for his chest to rise or fall. But then, maybe it wasn't so impossible after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROMAN POV**

I sat up, jolted from sleep by the impact of Sophia's knee in my gut. "I really don't know why everyone likes you so much." I growl before shoving her off me.

She tumbled onto my tiny bed next to me, head propped up on her hand and batted her dark eyelashes innocently. "Because I'm so very non-threatening."

"Only to those who haven't grown up with you. Why are you in here? You have your own room, you know."

"But it's time for you to get up!"

I rolled out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on over my boxers before making my way out to the kitchen. Our tiny pod was one of the better ones in the sector, made of two shipping containers welded together. We had running water and even a toilet

I washed my face in the sink, enjoying feeling my skin absorb oxygen directly from the water. I missed swimming. That had to be the worst thing about this awful sector we were restricted to. On nights when it rained, Sophia, Drake, Teri and I would sit on top of one of the Pods, soaking it in until the guards blared the alarm for curfew. The worst part was that from up there, we could see the beach, the water lapping against the shore calling us to it's depths. But we'd never been allowed to go.

Sophia had relocated to the main living space and was pulling her fingers through her hair. "Let me do that honey," our mom offered before going to her room to retrieve a brush.

"You nervous?" Sophia asked when we were alone.

"Whatever, if Dad wants us to play nice with the humans then that's what we'll do."

"Right, I forgot. My brother the brave and ferocious Atrian isn't afraid of anything."

My hand drifted to my chest where I'd been shot almost 10 years ago. "Yeah, thats me. Fearless."

In my room, I sat on the bed and and held my head in my hands. I didn't understand why my father would send us out there. Any Atrian who'd ventured outside the sector since we landed was taken to the crate. What made anyone think they'd treat us any better just because some rubber stamp said we were allowed out there? I didn't believe for a second we were going to be safe, but when Sophia agreed to go with so much hope and excitement, I couldn't not go.

Plus, as much as the memory of the night my primary heart stopped haunted me, I knew there were good humans in the world. The boy with the large brown eyes who had tried to protect me from the dogs and police was sometimes the only thing that made being on Earth bearable. I could understand the Trags, the Atrians who hated humans almost as much as they hated us, but that boy's kindness always kept me from giving up on them all together.

I wished I knew what had become of him. They had probably put in him in jail for helping a "Tattie" as they called us. But somehow I knew he was still out there. I only hoped he was safe.

"Roman, if you want something to eat before the bus comes, come on out here." our mom called.

I pulled my best t-shirt over my head. It was thin, but not yet threadbare, and joined my family for breakfast.

The bus ride out of the sector showed us parts of the world I hadn't seen since the night we crashed. The trees loomed above our heads, so tall I could imagine climbing one all the way home to Atria. Everything was so green. Inside the sector most of the native vegetation had been cleared away. No trees were permitted to be taller than the fence line, for fear we'd climb out. The only flora we saw, we grew ourselves.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Sophia asked, her eyes beaming.

"They're just like us, maybe a little angrier."

She glanced behind us to where Drake sat. "I don't know, some of us are pretty angry."

I chuckled, thinking about how my best friend was going to stick out like a sore thumb in a human highschool. Even though our physiology is similar to humans, we mature at a different rate, and Drake had hit a major growth spurt this summer. He looked older than some of the guards working sector patrol now, but still had the mental maturity of a 15 year old.

At the front of the bus, three armed guards stood, watching over us like convicts headed to the crate. Yes, we're very scary, I thought. Seven teenagers are going to take down the entire human system between the hours of 8am and 3pm.

When the bus arrived, I couldn't believe the crowd gathered in front of the school.

"Go home Tatties!" someone cried out before being hauled away by one of the many guards already there.

"You ready?" Sophia asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Not even a little."

"Come on Little Boy Blue, let's get some schoolin'" Drake said, smacking me on the back as he walked by. I really regretted ever letting him read that book when we were kids.

We lined up on the bus and waited for the guards to unlock the gate which would allow us to get off. I couldn't believe the crowd. So many people were there with signs and posters all telling us just how much they wanted us to go away. They stared at us, Tatties swimming in a guarded fishbowl, and now they were going to just release us into the wild with nothing more than someone else's old clothes and a pencil box.

The bus doors opened and we climbed outside, single file. Once out the door I wrapped my arm around Sophia, pulling her close to my side so the humans couldn't reach her.

"_Alyakson_ Red Hawks!" Drake called out.

"English!" I hissed, "You have to speak in English, you idiot."

"Why? Maybe they should learn some Sondiv. Might make things a little more fair."

"I don't think they're much worried about being fair." Teri interrupted, elbowing her way past us to the front of the line.

We made our way through the crowd with guards surrounding us. At the glass doors, one of them opened them for us and stepped out of the way, keeping his hands from making contact with our skin. How was this ever going to work if even the humans protecting us saw us as lepers?

Inside the main building, a crowd circled around, people even stood along the stairs, hanging over railings so they could see us. Sophia moved away from me, straightened her shoulders and smiled at the new world we were about to enter. I couldn't muster up the enthusiasm, but then, beyond the main crowd, I spotted someone standing alone.

His deep brown eyes met mine and his dark skin made him stand out from the crowd almost as much as my marks did for me. Someone from the human reservation was here. Humans even kept their own kind segregated I'd learned over the years, but they had no curfews and no electrified fences keeping them apart, just generations of mistrust.

Something about him seemed so familiar. His round face, the deep set eyes. But his once soft features were sharp and strong. When I imagined him younger, I saw the one person I'd been pretending I hadn't been desperately hoping to find. The boy who tried to save me on that night so many years it wasn't possible...

With my attention focused on the past, Sophia's startled scream surprised me all the more. I grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, convinced someone had started shooting at us. But when the laughter around us filled the entry way and echoed off the concrete walls of Forks High I pulled away to find we were now both covered in egg. They continued to throw their fowl projectiles, but thankfully most missed.

"God Damnit, what the hell is wrong with you kids!" An adult screamed as he sauntered toward us. He had a commanding presence and wore the police uniform I'd come to know as Forks local PD. His thick mustache twitched as he fought back a smile. He may be amused to see us like this, but at least he said something, more than the guards bothered to do. "Get to class!"

The principal of the school approached in her white suite and plastered on smile. We'd seen her before in the sector, talking to Dad about how this would work. "The seven of you will have first period with me. We'll discuss procedures, school rules and the code of conduct while you're here. After that, you'll be escorted to your first class."

I helped Sophia off the ground and tried to smear off some of the egg still hanging from my shirt. "Can we clean up first?"

She looked us over and shrugged. "The two of you seem to be the only ones who got hit. I'll show you where the restrooms are on the way to my office."

We followed behind her.

"We're only here 30 seconds and already they're throwing things at us. Humans are great your dad said. It'll be a wonderful experience. I think I'd rather jump off one of those cliffs we can see out at the beach." Drake muttered behind me.

Sophia sniffed as we walked but recoiled when I reached out to touch her. So much for the comfort of twins. She could be such a pain in the ass. I know it must have been disappointing for her to be confronted with just how spiteful humans could be, but it's not like she was the only one covered in chicken fetus.

When we reached the restrooms the principal pointed out her office and told us to meet her there.

In the bathroom, I found another student bent over the sink breathing deeply.

"Are you all right? Should I get someone?" I asked.

He shook his head, brown hair hanging just long enough to conceal his face from view. "Just first day nerves, you know?"

The bathroom was small and I didn't really know what to do. We had been told not to get too close to humans, to let them approach us so we didn't frighten them. I guess they were all skittish, maybe like the puppies that somehow managed to get into the sector. I didn't want to bother him, but I really needed to wash some of this off if I had any hope of salvaging the day. "I, um, will it bother you if I stand next to you and use the sink?"

"What? No, why?" He asked turning his head. His brown eyes dilated and he stood up so fast after seeing me I worried he might fall over. His dark hair framed his face and up close I could see the warm hue of his skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I assured him he way we'd been coached to deal with frightened humans before coming to school.

"It's not that, it's just… You look really familiar."

"Right, I'm sure you know a lot of people with birthmarks running from their cheeks down their bodies."

"Down your whole body?"

"What? Yeah, but that's not really the point is it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just… I knew someone a long time ago who looked a lot like you." He shook his head and looked away.

I didn't know what to do. I was absolutely sure it was him and part of me wanted to step closer and tell him that I look like someone he used to know because he knew me. But I also knew it was probably better if he kept his distance, didn't associate too closely with the Tattie infestation. I'd already caused enough trouble for him, I didn't want to add to it.

And then there was the nagging doubt. What if this wasn't the boy I'd known briefly so long ago.

"What happened to you?" He asked, staring at my clothes.

I looked down and groaned. The egg yoke had broken and soaked through my shirt. The entire front had smeared goo on it. "You didn't see the excitement?"

"No, what happened?" he asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Some kid threw eggs at us."

"Why?"

"You're kidding right?"

His open face fell and a blush spread across his features. "Oh. Yeah, that."

"Yeah, that." I smiled. Had he forgotten what I was? The idea that someone could see me just as me standing before him and not some Tattie come to take over the world one rural high school at a time thrilled me.

I walked to the sink and turned on the water. I reached for the towel dispenser but it was empty. "This sucks."

"You aren't going to get that out with just water anyway, the yolk will harden when it dries, you need to wash it."

"Really?" I suppressed a scream. First day of school and I'm covered in egg. Great. I wanted to punch the wall, but chances were the humans would see that as an act of aggression and execute all seven of us. The frustration was almost beyond what I could manage and I hadn't even been to a class yet!

"Here, I brought a shirt for gym today, but I can just wear this one and bring something else tomorrow." He bent down and dug in his bag for a second before pulling out a black v-neck t-shirt. "I'm sorry it's not nicer, but at least it's egg-free."

He smiled as he offered the shirt, his face breaking into a bright ray of joy. I'd never seen anyone who could exude such kindness before… except that once. His smile made his eyes crinkle and I found myself smiling back.

I reached out to take the shirt and when our hands made contact, I felt a soft vibration run along my skin, strongest along my marks. I sucked in a breath, what was that? "Thanks."

"Sure, sure. No problem."

I pulled off my shirt and threw it in the sink, I hated to think what it would smell like by the time it got home after spending the whole day in my bag but I couldn't afford to throw it out. I looked over and found the guy I'd been talking to gaping at me like he'd seen a ghost.

He stepped forward, closer than I probably should have allowed, but I couldn't move away. His gaze was locked on the scar over my second heart, where I'd been shot.

"Who are you?" he asked as he reached out and touched the scar with the tips of his fingers. An electric current rocked through me and I stepped back. When the contact broke, every nerve in my system told me to reach out to him, but the look on his face stopped me. He might be as confused as I was.

"I'm Roman."

"Are you you?"

"What?"

"You couldn't be, you died, right? You were shot. I mean, he was shot. That kid, he died right in front of me. I know he did. I saw it. I saw you die." He looked at me with eyes full of tears and I wanted to throw my arms around him. But guys don't do that. Atrian or Human. I guess we had more in common than I realized.

We stared at each other, him with his emotions on his sleeve and me with no idea whatsoever to say or do.

"Are you coming or did you drown in the toilet?" Sophia asked, sticking her head in the boys room. "Why in the world are you standing there topless?"

She stepped in and looked at me and then at the kid whose name I still didn't know. "We were just, talking, he gave me his gym shirt. Mine's completely egg-ified."

"Oh, that's nice. Hi, I'm Sophia, Roman's sister. Who are you?"

"I'm Jake, um, Jacob Black." He said, his eyes still locked on my scar.

"Well, time to put your clothes back on big brother, the principal is waiting."

"I'm 4 minutes older than you, that's hardly 'big'" I countered, falling into sibling verbal parrying without thinking.

"Shit, did class start already? I'm late and it's my first day of school in like, ever." Jake grabbed his bag and zipped it up as he walked out of the bathroom. "I'll see you later Roman." he said over his shoulder before disappearing.

"What was that?" Sophia asked, her eyes wide.

"That, darling sister, was the boy who saved your brother's life."

"Egg is hardly a life threatening condition."

"No, Soph, I mean,_ that's HIM_."


	3. Chapter 3

JAKE POV

Despite being shoved in the pockets of my jeans, the shaking in my hands kept increasing as my face burned hot—I was hot. My heart raced inside my chest as the air turned thick and became unbreathable. I stumbled back against my locker before I dashed up the hall and slammed the boy's bathroom door shut—my hands fisted at my sides. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the hammering inside my chest.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled, reaching for the sink. After turning on the water, I find its sound eases the shaking and calms my breaths. My heart slowly joins in, relaxing its beats as I splashed my face with icy water. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought, hoping to god I wasn't getting sick again. I couldn't go through that again. Shaking my head as I distantly heard the door open and a voice, asking if he should get someone.

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay ... Just first day nerves," I snickered, trying to make no big deal of it while underneath I'm still slightly shaking and wondering what's going on. I lifted my head and stood, my eyes narrow as I stumbled back in shock. It was him—no it wasn't. It was his twin, brother, something! Up close, it was easy to recognize those markings—they were etched into the back of my mind, there to stay forever.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured as I shook my head again.

"I-it's not that. Just … you're familiar. _Really, familiar_." The more I looked at him, the more I saw that boy. His hair was short and neatly combed. His skin was faintly tanned, a contrast against his sparkling blue eyes.

"Right, I'm sure you know a lot of people with birthmarks running from their cheeks down their bodies."

"No I mean it." Somehow this felt like a dream turning into a nightmare. First my hands, now this awkwardness. "Wait, down your whole body?"

"What? Yeah, but that's not really the point is it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I knew someone a long time ago who looked a lot like you." At my sides, small shudders began to surge through the muscles of my hands. I looked away in an attempt to take my mind off what stood right before me—the boy I had thought was dead all these years. My heart started to skip now. I didn't know what to do or say.

My eyes shifted back to him and for the first time I really see him. "What … the hell happened?" I raised an eyebrow at the egg yolk painting his clothes yellowish orange. With the egg clinging to his shirt it made the fabric look tight around his muscular frame.

"You didn't see the excitement?"

"No, what happened?"

"Some kid threw eggs at us."

"Why?" I tilted my head to the side.

"You're kidding right?"

I bit my lip until my mouth pursed. "Right… Yeah that." Until that moment, I hadn't exactly realised just how much I considered them to be … normal, harmless.

I watched him cross the room to the towel dispenser and turn on the water.

"You won't get it off with just water. You need to wash it." The days I was allowed out for Halloween came rushing back. Embry and Quil would often egg me but I was always the one to throw the first shot. A small smile lit my mouth, remembering how Mom groaned when I came home in the rain, wet and eggy.

"Really?" He broke me out of my reminiscing.

I bent down to my backpack and unzipped it. "Here, I bought one for gym today." I shrugged. "I'll bring something else tomorrow." I held it out to him. Upon seeing his gentle smile, I felt my heart leap and I bit down on my lip again, hoping whatever happened earlier with my heart or hands wasn't coming back as our fingers brushed. A warm zap surged through my palm, but it was different to the shaking I'd experienced most of the day.

"Thanks," he whispered before pulling off his shirt. I politely glanced away but caught a glimpse of it—a large pink burn-like scar in the centre of his left pec. My brain spun as my mind flashed back to that night—to the blue light hitting him; him falling back; hitting the floor as his eyes closed and his chest went still. I absently stepped forward and brushed the tips of my fingers along the length of the single line. A hot current flew up my arm and into my chest. My heart raced again, only this time it was lighter. My stomach clenched with the only thing I could describe as warm pleasure. My jeans were abruptly tighter.

"Who are you?" I stepped back, staring at the mark.

"I'm Roman."

"A-are you … you?"

"What?"

"No, you can't be. I saw him die. You were shot. I-I mean him. He died in front of me. I saw it. What the—" I looked up to him while shaking my head in doubt.I felt moisture rimming my eyes. _Get a grip Jake!_ I order myself and wipe my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket.

My eyes reverted behind him as a girl poked her head into the room. "Are you coming or did you drown in the toilet?" she asked before surprise hit her face. "Why in the world are you standing there topless?"

My cheeks suddenly fell hot.

"We were just, talking, he gave me his gym shirt. Mine's completely egg-ified," Roman replied, making a smirk peak over my mouth.

"Oh, that's nice. Hi, I'm Sophia, Roman's sister. Who are you?"

"I'm Jake, uh, Jacob Black," I murmured, glancing back to Roman. My gaze swept back over his scar before looking at her. Her eyes were blue too, only a faded powder blue.

"Well, time to put your clothes back on big brother, the principal is waiting."

"I'm 4 minutes older than you, that's hardly 'big'" he injected.

She looked back to Roman. Once again, I was unsure of myself. They sounded like my twin sisters when they were younger, always arguing over who was the oldest. Then reality snapped me out of whatever world I'd escaped to.

"Shit, did class start already? I'm late and it's my first day of school in like, ever!" I groaned, zipping my bag shut before throwing its strap over my shoulder. "Later Roman!"

I raced from the bathroom and down the hall to the biology classroom. Everyone looked up at me when I entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," I muttered and took one of the last empty seats.

Movement in the corner of my eye redirects my attention. A grin flashes over my mouth.

"Bella!" I mouthed in glee. Bella and I had basically grew up together, but I hadn't seen her since I was at least six. Charlie hadn't mentioned her being back in town, but then, I guess I hadn't given him a chance to say much. My excitement is cut short when I hear my name spoken.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Jacob," a dark skinned woman with tight curly honey coloured hair said gently. The Atrians were lined up in front of the class, looking quite uncomfortable. "As I was saying, I am Gloria Garcia and head of the Atrian Interrogation Plan. I have worked closely to the Atrians over the past ten years. I am here for both the humans and Atrians, to direct and guide the students and Atrians to peacefully get to know each other. I know some of you have your differences but I believe, that over time, we can work those differences out. The guards are here to protect both student and Atrian if something should go wrong." Gloria turned towards the Atrians and smiled, glancing back to us. "Atrian Seven, would you introduce yourselves to Forks High?"

My gaze went across the room as Roman and his sister appeared in the doorway. I hadn't realised I was giving them a faint smile before I stopped myself and refocused my attention to the front of the class. What the heck was I doing? I didn't smile at guys. Friends or not.

Sophia and Roman lined up on the far right. Starting from the left, they slowly introduced themselves. From a strangely looking guy who appeared more like a kid than a teen, to a girl standing beside a huge muscular guy.

A serious look of '_don't fuck with me or I'll kick your arse,'_ was plastered across her face as she glared straight ahead. Her brief and attitude filled introduction made me smirk. There was no way I was going to be messing with her, but I liked the attitude—_I know what I want and you ain't it._ The buff guy beside her was even more pissed off with introducing himself.

"Name's Drake and if you're smart enough you won't screw with me." He winked to a guy with dirty-blonde hair sitting behind me. He shot Drake a narrowed eyed look while muttering under his breath. A girl with long blonde hair to my right whispered, "I'd like to screw with him."

"You couldn't handle me blondey," he muttered with a sly grin.

"Name a time and place and I'll be there." She innocently smiled her pouty pink lips and rose her brows twice in a flirty manner. "Big boy."

Drake's mouth opened as Gloria spoke, "Drake." She nodded to the next Atrian girl beside him.

Between the two of them, it was hard keeping composure for both their and my sake. It was better than a soap opera.

Then it finally came to Roman and Sophia. Even after earlier, Sophia seemed the most enthusiastic of all of them. She grinned a huge smile while basically trying to stand still. Her short black hair was practically bouncing with her excitement. I tilted my head to the side. Her skin was slightly paler compared to Roman, but there were similarities between them. Soft plump lips were one of them.

"My name's Sophia. I was five when our ship crash landed and I can't wait to get to know you all!" She gave another sweet smile with an added giggle. My attention peaked at Roman as my chest felt strangely fluttery. _Behave body_, I mentally ordered.

"My name's Roman, and thanks for this opportunity."

"You may all now take your seats and resume to your normal class." Gloria nodded with a smile, allowing the Atrians to take their seats. Sophia took her desk beside me and Roman sat beside her. The one named Teri sat beside Roman and Drake next to her.

An Asian teacher with dark olive skin and long black hair entered the room as Gloria exited. Biology quickly got under way. I couldn't say the class was my favourite subject but by the time the bell rang, I had found it was by far more interesting in class than at home. It was so much more involving, seeing a smart-board in front of me than a piece of paper.

I gathered my textbooks as the class emptied out. As I bent over and slipped my things into my backpack when warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"How you been Jake?" Bella's voice chimed as she released me. "Charlie said something about blood poisoning after your Mom's crash? Are you okay now?"

Zipping my backpack closed, I stood straight and turned around. My arms wound around her small frame before I pulled back and smiled. "God I've missed you. Yeah I'm okay, but Bells that was years ago and it wasn't blood poisoning." I stopped in the doorway of the classroom.

"I know, but Charlie never explained it—always said I was too young to understand—until I asked the other night and whenever we video chatted I forgot to ask you. What was it?"

"Its name I can't even pronounce attacked the white blood cells like chemo does and pulled down my immune system kinda like HIV but they found it temporarily curable. It comes from something in animal blood. I know a deer was involved in the accident but I don't know how its blood got on me. But it can recur—do, do we have to talk about this? I'm finally in high-school and living after years of not being able to have freedom. When you'd get in? You're staying right?"

We strolled down the hall, careful not to bump into any rushing students. I entered the code to my locker. The door sprung open.

"Friday night. Charlie told me you were finally attending school so I thought I'd surprise you." She smiled with a shrug. "What class do you have next?"

I snatched my schedule from the back of my locker and groaned. "Gym." I slouched back against the rest of the lockers, palming my head. I knew it was coming, but I didn't think it'd be so early in the day.

"So what's wrong with gym? I thought you loved sports—you used to always play football with Quil and Embry."

"Bella, its not the gym itself that's worrying me. It's the before and after. You ladies have it easy in that department."

"And you guys don't?" She raise a brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You tell me—what competitions can you make out of boobs, bodies and arses—who's the skinniest?"

"So that's what you're worried about? The other guy's judgement on size? That doesn't sound like you, Jake."

My cheeks warmed.

"C'mon Bella. Put yourself in my place for just one moment. I've been in hospital for almost half of my life, not a chance to work out, not to mention I've never been with a girl. Guys talk about length and sex you know? What am I going to say, 'oh I'm still a virgin?'"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Girls talk about that stuff too you know … Jake, you don't have to worry about your muscles. I can see your biceps under your jacket."

The bell rang. I groaned. "Kill me now!"

"Jake, stop being over dramatic and go." She dragged me from leaning against the locker to pushing me down the hall. "It won't be that bad. Believe it or not but girl's do have it worse."

"How?" I glanced over my shoulder. Bella shot me a narrowed look that could only say, _seriously_? I got the hint in an instant. "Alright! Don't mention that. I got enough of the reproduction talk when my sisters were going through it. I'm going. I'm going."

"That is such a guy thing to say!"

I stopped mid stride. "Tell that to your _girly _friends when talking about our lengths!"


	4. Chapter 4

**ROMAN POV**

Insult to injury. That's the human phrase right? Insult to injury. I finally understood it as I waited in ridiculously short shorts surrounded by an entire class of similarly dressed teenagers. Gym class has to be the single cruelest thing they've done to us yet.

"These shorts are riding so far up my ass they're about to sprout cyper." Drake muttered next to me.

"Oh, they aren't so bad." Sophia said, her optimism was starting to grate on my nerves.

The seven of us had to change in a small storage room instead of using the lockerroom with the humans. I guess we were good enough to suffer through class together, but you wouldn't want to risk any contamination during changing clothes. I hadn't been able to help but notice Teri hadn't worn a bra. It'd been almost a year since we hooked up, but that didn't make her any less hot.

Knowing she was batshit nuts was the only thing that kept me from getting back together with her.

"So do they have, like a meaning?" The blonde girl from class earlier asked, laying her hand on Drake's bicep.

"They're not actually Tattoos." Teri spat.

"I know, but they're just so intricate." She ran a finger along the markings running down Drake's arm.

"You should see the rest of them," Drake flexed his arm as she continued her investigation.

"Careful Jessica, you wouldn't want to get some Tattie disease." A human boy with blondish red hair said.

Before I had a chance to offer up one of the well crafted retorts I'd been practicing in my head since Dad told me we were going to start coming to school here, a deep voice spoke from behind me.

"Why don't you fuck yourself in the ass, Eric?"

I turned and found the boy from earlier, the one whose shirt I was wearing right now, standing tall, fire burning in his eyes. His comeback didn't have the subtlety I'd been working on, but it made up for what it lacked with sheer ferocity. Why would he be so mad?

"Says the Rez Rat. Why are you even here redskin?"

Jacob's eyes burned even blacker and he clenched his fists so tight I could see the lines of muscle running up his arms. He looked like he was about to explode, his arms shook violently.

"Ho there big guy," I soothed, stepping between them. "No sense getting all worked up about some punk who can't keep his bigotries straight."

He didn't acknowledge I'd spoken, just kept staring right through me, so I stepped closer and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Jake?"

He shook his head, as if clearing it by an act of will and stared at me. His brown eyes deep and mesmerizing.

"Hey, Jake, are you in there?" I whispered, calling back the young boy who'd been so disoriented in the bathroom earlier today. I could feel his body shaking under my hand, his wide shoulders vibrating with a wild intensity that scared me. More than being in a room full of humans awaiting a gym teacher who may well issue them bats and let us get beaten black and blue all in the name of sport, I was unsettled by the gaze of one boy.

"Yeah," he said, pulling himself together. He leaned toward my touch so gently, I almost doubted it happened, but the grin that broke out on his face assured me it was real.

**JAKE POV**

Once inside the locker room, my nerves settled. Changing really wasn't what bothered me, it'd be the showering afterwards. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Dread still clung to the edges of chest and stomach. If only I'd gone through this whole 'locker-room awkwardness' when I was younger. Maybe then I wouldn't have been so shy now at sixteen. It's probably no big deal, but I still felt sick about it.

After changing my jeans for the tightest pair of shorts I've ever seen let alone worn, I threw my jeans into my backpack and opened the locker with my name written on it.

Inside was a black helmet with bars covering the face, along with gloves and shoulder, knee and elbow pads. _What the heck were we doing?_ I pulled out the equipment and replaced it with my backpack. I then double checked I had secured the lock with still having Charlie's key-card in my jeans back pocket.

I pulled off my shirt and slowly learned how to work out which way to position and strap on the shoulder pads before adding the elbow and knee pads. A giggle took my attention across the room, where the same blonde girl that'd sat next to me earlier was standing against Drake, running her hands along his arms and over his chest. To me, that was proof alone they weren't too much different from the human race.

"Careful Jessica, you wouldn't want to get some Tattie disease."

"Why don't you fuck yourself in the ass, Eric?" I shouted, heading toward them. He'd gotten away with bullying Bella from when she was in preschool. Charlie passed it off as a childish phase back then but it I knew it had grown further than that as he got older-there were some perks to my Father having a cop for a best friend.

"Says the Rez Rat. Why are you even here redskin?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me while distantly hearing Roman's echoing voice as I glared at Eric, daring me with his eyes to make just one move. When a current pulsated against my shoulder, I snapped out of it, drawn to the sensation. I hadn't noticed I was shaking again until Roman's voice became crisp and clear. It was no longer just my hands, but my chest too.

But the feeling of his hand against me calmed me, bringing my attention to the blue eyed boy staring in my eyes as if I were the only other person on the planet. My heart beat hard behind my rib cage, but this time it felt good.

General concern flickered across Roman's face before a gentle smile of his own eased across his face. I really couldn't believe how he seemed to know me and how he cared—for a stranger.

I shook my head, clearing away further fog. "Yeah," I whispered, absently leaning closer to his touch before a smirk pulled at the side of my face.

A moment later the gym teacher dressed in a baggy navy hoodie and pants entered the room. He was at least forty with deep set lines around his mouth and forehead. His black hair stood straight up in the air. He looked like he belonged in a scientist lab, blowing things up.

He blew a whistle that sent the sound of bees through my head while giving me the sensation of touching a vibrating massage wand. _Why so loud? We're standing right here…_

"Alright kids, I'm Coach Car and today, we're playing lacrosse." He quickly snatched a tall bag from behind the exit door and called out names before throwing us a stick with a net on the end. I caught mine mid-air while trying to recall where I had heard the sport's name before.

I swallowed hard. That was a game the guys played on the Rez, where people often came out with broken bones and fractures. I glanced at Eric grinning at me—me and my big mouth.

"Coach, I don't th—"

"Relax Black, I've already cleared it up with your father and doctor," he assured.

I silently groaned at the word, 'doctor.' I really didn't want the entire school asking why I needed a doctor to okay my activities. It had been bad enough explaining it to Bella, I wanted to forget those days of my life. I could feel Roman's eyes on the side of my face.

Coach Car called us out to the field. Relief washed over me when I learned we were only doing practise runs today until we got to know the game. We paired off and I was shocked when Teri picked me. We had to pass the ball to one another, before we got to the running and catching the balls in mid-air while running. Of course, Teri got the best of me.

She was faster and stronger than I imagined a woman could be. Twice I had to stop and catch my breath which confirmed just how weak I thought I was.

"Wow, you're unfit," she muttered, chewing on gum. I braced myself from replying. Then the weather decided to rain on our parade, literally, making the safety equipment heavier and our clothes glue to our skin. Rain made the markings on Teri's face light up a shimmering blue.

I tried hard not to elevate my eyes above Teri's waist-her white shirt had basically turned almost transparent and the blue light shone through the fabric. And I was pretty sure she didn't have a bra on...

After an hour, Coach Car once again blew the whistle. "Alright hit the showers! Atrians, wait a few minutes for the others to wash off and then head in, you're going to need to clean up too."

I couldn't say I didn't want one seeing as how I was now drenched through and clammy with sweat. Plus my hair had been plastered to my skull by the rain, but the dread still sat in the middle of my stomach.

Back in the locker room, It took a while to peel the fabric from my skin, but when I did, most everyone had left. Roman and Drake had joined me and were also trying to also peel their clothing off.

"That's going to need drying Roman," I teased with a smile. "I don't have anymore spares to lend you... Need any help?"

"Uh yeah, that'd be great. I'm fond of water but I really don't want to have to sit in wet clothes all day." He smirked. "And I don't think we'd be allowed to walk around without a shirt on.."

"Here, the trick is to roll the fabric as far as you can. Try the hand-drier in the bathroom to get it as dry as you can."

He snickered. "Can you imagine Drake walking around without a shirt on all day? I think he'd get tackled by the guard's before getting two steps into the hall."

I snorted and bent down in front of him and began rolling my shirt's edge around him. The backs of my fingers brushed the skin of his stomach. Little sparks of electricity ran across my hands. My lips pursed as I glanced up at him.

"What?"

"It's nothing." I shook my head, stopping myself from asking if it was normal to feel the electricity while touching him. It was probably all in my imagination.

Now so close to Roman, I found it hard not to take in every line and detail of his sculpted body. Marks lined and patched the right side of his ribcage. One reached up his right pec, outlining his nipple. Deep V muscles shaped the insides of his hips. With catching myself looking him over, I went to look away when my finger brushed one of the marks. For a second, it flashed blue before settling back to its normal colour. My eyes whipped up to Roman's face to see him smirking.

"Relax, you didn't do anything. It's normal when our skin's wet, see." The tip of his finger ran down the mark on his neck, lighting the dark birthmark blue as his finger trailed its length.

"That is so cool. I wish I could have marks like that."

"Really?" His eyes narrowed.

I nodded and leaned back. "Yeah. You can take the shirt off now-it shouldn't stick."

"Thanks."

"If you two are going to make out, could you at least find a supply closet or something?" Drake joked, walking up to us. I glanced away, unsure what to answer with.

"Eat it Drake, he was helping me." His retort came out joking, I had expected something like a snap or insult, but he really didn't seem to care..

I looked to Roman and smiled. Turning around, I faced the showers with a sigh. _Suck it up Jake,_ I breathed in, attempting to calm myself. _No big deal._

I shook my head and threw off my shorts and boxer briefs, keeping my towel near while throwing them below my books and jeans inside my bag. I made a mental note to buy a duffle bag for gym ASAP or my backpack wasn't going to last long. My towel hung over the railing as I stepped under the showerhead and turned on the hot water. In an instant it washed the coldness from my muscles, relaxing them while working out the slight aches.

With the sound of the water downing my worries and previous thoughts, a new thought popped in my head. _Why was I looking at Roman like I would with a Victoria Secrets supermodel? _I never took in so much detail of Embry or Quil. Or anyone really. I glanced over my shoulder to see his back to me, still sitting in the centre of the main room, talking to Drake. My eyes swept over the marking outlining his shoulder-blades before I pulled my gaze away. While staring down at the water seeping down the drain, I bit my lip. I didn't like guys. I'd never noticed them before. Plus, I knew a hot chick when I saw one, like Teri. _You're over thinking it Jake. You're curious about Atrians and feel a connection because of what happened ten years ago. That's it. _But somehow, I didn't believe my own thoughts.

Suddenly I really wanted school to be over with so I could be alone to think about all this-I couldn't ever mention to Dad. He was with the old times-traditional-even know he believed he was hip with the kids.

"He okay?" a voice murmured. It sounded miles away. "Looks a little pale."

"Hey Jake, you okay?" another said, only louder. "Jacob?"

A hand caught my wrist, snapping me out of the dazed world I'd escaped to in my mind. I shook my head and looked up to see Roman standing beside me, still semi dressed, water from my shower pooled around his feet, getting the hem of his jeans wet. My cheeks burned and I pulled my wrist away.

"Jacob, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

His head tilted to the side as I shied away. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the look of concern over his face. I snatched the towel from the rack and wrapped it around me.

"Roman, please..." My breath came out lagging and short as my chest fell heavy.

"Jake you look sick."

"Sick as a dog," Drake added.

_I feel sick… _I thought, shaking my head while resting my forehead against the back of my hand pressed against the shower's icy wall. I felt too hot again and the tile's icy coolness was a relief. Maybe I'd overdone the exercise or had the water too hot.

"I'm fine."

Drake nodded from the doorway. "We're out of time anyway. No showers for us, Roman. Let's get dressed."

It took a few minutes of waiting until I heard the sound of the door close. A second later the first bell rang. I was alone. I pulled myself out from under the water and slowly dried off and got dressed. Since I didn't have a spare shirt, I slid my jacket around my naked torso and zipped it closed until my shirt could dry.

The classes before lunch slowly ticked by. I tried to keep my mind on the lessons and off of my lingering thoughts about Roman. My stomach eased and hunger grew. Under the queasiness, lacrosse had made me hungry, which added to my lack of patience during each class.

Finally the lunch bell came. I closed my text book and stood packing my backpack for what felt like the millionth time before spying Roman heading out of the room. Just beyond the door, I spotted Bella passing by with Jessica at her side.

"Hey Bells!" I shouted, "Wait up," I added, throwing the backpack over shoulder as I ran for the door as a large and warm hand caught my wrist. I paused mid-stride and looked over my shoulder, I saw it was Roman.


	5. Chapter 5

So far human school had been mindlessly boring but at least it went by quickly. The rest of my classes were about what I expected, the occasional jab from some human dimwit and a lot of classes that weren't going to be much of a challenge. These humans didn't work very hard. We'd done most of the stuff on the syllabus last year.

I didn't have a chance to talk to Jake again, despite having a few more classes together. Other than one girl, he mostly kept to himself and as much as I tried to ignore his presence, every time we were in a room together I couldn't help but listen for his voice.

In the hall after lunch, he passed by and without thinking I reached out and grabbed him. "Can you talk?"

He looked at where I touched him, then over to the girls he'd been running to meet.

"Fine," he snapped. He strode away from me, leaving me alone with my thoughts and wandering eyes. His walk was strong, confident, but his eyes held the innocence of someone younger. What was it about him that had me so preoccupied?

After talking to the girls, he turned and smiled at me. I caught my breath, his smile was luminous, his features… the only word I could think of was beautiful. That was it. He was beautiful. I felt drawn to him because of our past, but it was his beauty that had me fascinated. His soul was kind and his body…

Shit, I knew plenty of Atrians who were attracted to the same sex. As a people, Atrians didn't limit ourselves by gender, but I had never felt that way before. The only person I'd ever been attracted to was Teri, but who wouldn't be, she was gorgeous. It never occurred to me I might feel this way, but the tightness in my chest and the way my hands fidgeted, unsure of what to do as he approached had me tied up in knots.

When we were alone, he turned on me before I had a chance to say anything.

"You're supposed to be dead," He said. His voice the same one that had been echoing in my head the entire day. Confusion distorted on his face, his dark hair framed his eyes perfectly making him appear younger again so I could see superimposed the image of the boy who saved me.

"Sorry to disappoint." I shrugged my backpack up on my shoulder. "Can we find somewhere to sit? I couldn't handle being in the lunch room any longer. It was so loud and so many people were staring at us. I was just waiting for the moment when the eggs would start flying again"

"That's not what I meant." He stepped closer to put a hand on my arm to keep me from walking away.

His hand lingered against me, even though I didn't move away and the attraction I felt light up under his touch. My markings would give me away if he noticed.

"So what happened back there? It was like you got lost for a while? Should you tell the coach? He said something about a doctor…"

His hand pulled away from me abruptly, leaving me cold in his wake. "I'm fine."

"You weren't. Why would the gym teacher need to talk to your doctor?" I pushed even though it really was none of my business, but I had this nagging worry.

"I was in the hospital for a while and then I was homeschooled. My Dad didn't trust me to stay safe in the regular schools but I guess he figures I'm well enough now." His face closed off as he spoke and before me he transformed into a vision of the man he'd become. Hard lines, powerful obstinance and an inner strength that tugged at my heart.

"You were sick?"

"Yeah for a while but I'm better now so don't worry about it."

"What was wrong?"

"Nothing."

I sighed, not wanting to nag him, but the idea of him sick or hurt, killed me a little inside. "Okay if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Just know I'm going to have to worry you'll get sick again and I'll be left to brave the horrors of human high school alone."

"You won't be alone you have your sister. Sophia, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not the same." I said, meaning more than he could realize.

"You have friends here. I see you talking to that big guy."

"Drake. We grew up together but in the sector everyone is friends you don't really have a choice. There aren't enough of us to get too picky."

"That's how it is on the Reservation too. But I wanted to come to school here in Forks instead of the Reservation school, I mean, it's lonely and kind of scary not to know anybody but it's better than being with people who've considered you sick-little-Jake your entire life. I'm so tired of everyone looking at me like I might break the next second."

"Maybe it felt something like everyone looking at you like you're an alien?"

He laughed and the tension drained from between us, leaving behind a memory and a promise. "Yeah, probably something like that."

He clapped me on the shoulder. It seemed to come so easy to him, touching me, talking to me. I wasn't used to it. In the sector I was Nox's son and here I was the dreaded Tattie. I pulled back, unsure of how close I wanted to risk getting. "Look it's better if no one realizes we know each other. We're not supposed to already have friends outside the sector. How you can explain knowing an Atrian?"

"We met this morning, remember? No reason I can't tell everybody that."

"I guess."

"So why are you running away from me?" His hand made contact with my left shoulder and the electric current I felt earlier when he touched me came back. It pulsed through me and I felt like I had dived under water, finally taking a full breath through my entire body. The peace of a simple connection flowed between us.

I stepped closer, drawn to his warmth. I wanted to reach out to touch him, run my hand along his strong jaw and bring him closer…

"Come on, let's go outside. there's a picnic bench Bella says nobody ever sits at. I'm supposed to meet her there anyway."

I dragged my eyes away from his lips. "Is Bella the girl I saw you with earlier?"

"Yeah she's my best friend."

"I don't know, I kind of need a minute away from all the staring eyes."

"Don't worry there's nobody back there. It will just be the four of us. Unless Drake wants to come too, Jessica has _really_ enjoyed meeting him." He smiled at me reassuringly and again I had no option but to trust him.

"I'll let him navigate that on his own I think." I forced a smile, but when he smiled back, I couldn't help letting the way I felt spread across my face. My heart lept at the realization he wanted to spend time with me.

He led the way through the building down a corridor I hadn't been been through yet. This school was huge. Nothing like the sector where everyone knew everyone and everyone knew everyone's business. Here I felt on display waiting for them to attack or just to gawk at me as if studying a science experiment - trying to see what the alien might do next. I wanted to run away, to go home. But more than that I wanted to spend time with Jake.

He stood taller than me, an unusual thing to find. Other than Drake I hadn't met anybody who was, even my dad stood only to my shoulder. But here he was tall and alive and impossible.

"Jake," I said as we rounded the corner and I saw the doors leading outside. "Do you think I'm allowed out there?"

"Why wouldn't you be? It's still on the property, not like we're going to run away and go swimming at First Beach."

"Oh man, I would love to go swimming. I haven't been in the water in 10 years. I don't think anybody realizes how difficult it is for us to have to be landbound all the time." I stopped walking and leaned against the wall. I wanted to stretch the time I had with him alone. I couldn't help the churning anxiety that when we were around other people he'd stop looking at me with such sincerity. He mesmerized me.

"Right, you guys can breathe underwater. I think I remember that from biology class." He reached up and grabbed the back of his neck. His jacket rode up the curves of his abs, showing a patch of his stomach. He didn't have a shirt on. I shook my head, forcing my focus on our conversation.

"Oh Right, They teach you about us in biology class. I always thought that was great. Did you dissect a live specimen?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if I hadn't just accused him of torture. "I don't know maybe they do that here at Forks but, you know, I was homeschooled until today."

"You're going to school here now."

He didn't respond immediately, but let the moment hang between us, twisting like clothes hanging in the breeze. Was it possible he felt the way I did? Some humans crossed the barriers of sexuality, I'd seen it on the television shows we could access in the sector, but it didn't seem like the norm. I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the feeling of his fingers on my skin, touching the marks on my side. I could feel the glow building within me.

His voice interrupted my thoughts "So it is you, right? I'm not hallucinating. I'm not making all this up because I want to believe you're still alive. This really is you. Do you remember?"

I took a deep breath and leveled my gaze on him. "I remember you."

"Why didn't you say something when we talked before? You just stared at me. Why didn't you tell me you were okay? How come you never told me you had lived? I saw you get shot in the heart!" He spoke with his hands and stepped away, his body began to shake again subtly. Was that a part of his illness?

"Hearts. Remember biology?" I tried to joke, but my voice came out in a rush.

"You stopped breathing. I thought... I thought I could save you and then you died." He looks so sad reliving the memory, as if he'd really been mourning me this entire time. I didn't understand why he would care so much, but then I why did I? I reached out and took his hand and placed it on my chest. "See? I'm alive, still beating."

The warmth of his hand against my chest spread through my body. I felt the shaking in his hand slow as he stared at where he touched me.

He tilted his head up and looked at me. "I just can't believe you're here."

I stepped closer, one hand covering his. "And I can't believe you are."

"I've been dreaming about you."

"You have?" I asked. I wanted to reach out with my other hand, place it on his hip and pull him closer. I'd never kissed a boy, but I wanted to feel the roughness of his mouth against mine. My thoughts filled with images of my hand gripping his hair and pulling his strong body against me. I wanted to feel him press me against the wall and fill me with his touch.

"Everynight."

The sadness in his eyes broke me into pieces, shattering my fantasy.

"Why?"

"I… It doesn't matter. What matters is you're here." He pressed his hand against my chest and pulled away, but when he did his finger grazed my skin and the markings beneath his touch flared bright blue.

"That really is cool. But I thought you said it was just when they were wet."

"And a few other times. It's… It's an emotional thing." I blushed. I could feel it. I was blushing like Sophia and I knew exactly how ridiculous I looked because I'd been teasing her about it for our entire lives, but I could feel the blood color my face as the blue of my markings shone against my skin.

"Hmmm…" He took a step away from me and I felt suddenly cold, like someone had turned off the sun. "So do you only have one heart now?" He teased, but his voice was strained.

"It took a long time for me to get better, but all my parts are fully functional now." _Did I seriously just say that? _I rolled my eyes at myself.

"I just can't believe Charlie didn't tell me. He must've known you were alive. He must've known you survived. He let me spend this whole time wondering... I've been so angry."

"It's okay Jake. I'm right here." I stepped closer but he sidestepped me. My hope deflated in my chest.

"I've been so mad at him for so many years, for letting you die, for rushing in like that and shooting and not listening to me."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Charlie the chief of police. The guy who shot you is my dad's best friend. I've had to look at him all these years."

"The chief of police? You mean the guy with the mustache from this morning? He was here at the school this morning. He's the one who shot me?"

Jake nodded. "I'm sorry I wish I'd been able to do more."

"You did so much."

We stared at each other a moment and this time, when I stepped closer, he didn't move away. His deep eyes were flecked with gold. I felt a smoldering heat coming from him as I inched closer still. I dropped my gaze to his lips and could have sworn I heard him catch his breath.

I placed my hand on his chest. "You're shaking again..."

He tilted his head and leaned into my touch, his breath coming fast...

"Jake what are you doing?" A petite brunette stepped inside from through the double glass doors and called out to us down the hall. He stepped away from me and looked at the ground, taking a deep breath.

"I thought we were going to have lunch together." She waved and Jake's mouth broke into a big broad smile. He looked at her like the sun rose when she stepped into his vision and I wanted him to look at me like that.


	6. Chapter 6

JAKE POV

Bella's eyes narrowed as she glanced between us both. My mind was whirling with screaming thoughts: _What was that? Was Roman going to kiss me? Yeah, he was and… and I almost let him._ My stomach pleasurably tightened at the thought and images played my mind: _his lips tenderly brushed mine. Flames ignited inside me. I gasped at the sensation, never thinking it'd be like this … so warm and soft, desirable, passionate. My first kiss. Electricity coursed through my nerves_ as _my lips brushed his. My breath caught in the back of my throat as I stepped back. I stared at his lips when blue alit the markings along his face. I watched them light up, one by one like a light being turned on in each room of a two story house. Hesitantly, I leaned closer to Roman, holding his gaze as I licked my lips and gently touching his mouth to mine. I groaned, wrapping my arm tight around his waist as I turned us around so I pinned him to the wall, crashing my mouth to his. _

I snapped from the daydream feeling my jean's zipper strain as I heard Bella's voice speak my name. My lips pursed in thought, rolling them together as I worked my brain to think of words to respond with before I shook my head as though shaking away any obvious sign I was in deep thought or had been caught doing something. All I could think of was what I _felt_, wanted, craved from Roman, but I was confused what that exactly was … I shouldn't have been feeling these things, let alone wanting them, from a guy...

As it was, I wasn't quick enough responding. Bella gave me one of her side on looks of suspicion—few things got past Bells.

"We are, I invited Roman to join us … if that's okay with you?" I glanced around before looking back to Bells. "Where's Jess?"

Bella looked over my shoulder and nodded. "Course. It's fine." With her hair cascading around her face, it barely registered as she shrugged her shoulders. "She bailed for Drake."

"Isn't she a little old for crushes? I mean, they could have eaten with us..."

"It's her life Jake." Bells shrugged. "I remember a time you and I snuck off to your room with dinner." Bella shot me a playful roll of her eyes as she slipped across the table from me. Roman sat beside me, suddenly silent.

I smirked. "Point taken." I tugged my backpack from over my shoulder to unzip it. Digging through everything, I eventually found my lunch as my phone rang. Sighing at the sight of the name, I pressed answer and put it to my ear.

"Emb—"

"Whatever Jake," Embry blurted out. "First Beach, bonfire, tonight. You're coming bro. Invite any of your friends, if you managed to make any, _and _bring girls! I need to get laid!"

"What?" My eyes narrowed. "Since when do you tell me where I'm going Embry?"

"Since I'm throwing _us _a celebration party!"

"Emb—" I leaned my cheek against my palm and shook my head when Bella silently questioned me with her eyes.

"Relax, Billy suggested it. You know, to celebrate your return to the world at large. I'm just putting it together since I got kicked out of Tribal school and had nothing better to do…"

"You what?" I groaned. "How?" I palmed my forehead. How was it my best friend was the polar opposite of me?

"I over slept, like come on, who doesn't oversleep on the first day of school?"

I smirked, imagining him rolling his eyes. Embry always overslept. "I didn't oversleep and they don't kick you out for being late. What was the real reason Emb?"

"They mighta … kinda, sorta found a Playboy collage covering the blackboard … and glued onto the Teacher's Lounge table. You know, they really should consider checking the school _before_ the students get there next year… But hey, I'm happy I actually get to attend Forks Hi-"

I laughed cutting him off. "Call, you're a slacker. If you put that much effort into history maybe you wouldn't be repeating. Anyway I gotta go. Later." I hung up before he could get another word in.

Embry was kind of like my Dad—long winded and could talk all day. I knew there was a possibility we were related, half brothers to be exact, but I didn't really believe it most of he time. But when I saw a familiarity such as that. I shook my head. _There are way too many differences between us for him to be my brother…_ I thought. For one, I had always been good in school, even though La Push history sucked with being almost the same year in year out. How Emb had failed history last year was beyond me.

For years, Embry had been trying his hardest to get expelled from Tribal school in La Push. He had done everything: painted the class rooms green; toilet papered the building during Halloween; made an indoor swimming pool in the gym in summer; greeced the girls toilets; blocked the boys toilets and wormed the cafeteria fridge. I didn't know why he wanted to go to Forks so bad.

I laid my phone on the table and dug out the sandwich I'd packed the night before along with a pack of dried apricots and a small can of chicken soup. While packing it, I could hear Mom telling me, '_Soup is the best immune system booster, Jacob.'_

"What was that all about?" Bella murmured, sipping her steaming cup of soup. "What's he done now?"

"Got himself expelled with Playboy collage over the blackboard and Teacher Lounge table." I pulled at the edge of the bread and tilted back my head as I dropped it and caught it. I grinned at Bells as she shook her head and I could feel Roman's eyes on the side of my face.

"What's Playboy?"

"A sex model magazine."

"Oh." Roman's gaze dropped. I felt a smirk pull over the side of my face.

Bella scoffed. "That's why he called?".

"Ah no. He's putting on a whole campfire thing tonight." I adverted my eyes to Roman, just catching him looking away from me. "So you coming Roman?"

"Where to?" My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. _Didn't he just hear all that? _"To La Push. First Beach. My friend's putting on a bonfire, told me to invite people."

"You think I'd be allowed on the Rez?"

I shrugged. "I'll let you."

"But Jake, you're not the authority or whatever to approve that."

I grinned, pulling some fish meat from under the bread. "No, but I am the chief's son. I do get to have some say in the minor things—celebrations mostly. Just check with Gloria, see if you can go that far. There's a reason why it's called First _Beach_, Roman." I smirked. "And us Rez Rats don't have curfew." I winked. "So you can stay 'til ten or whatever.'

His face lit up. "What time is it? I can't wait to feel the water again..."

"Usually at dark. I probably have homework, but I'll be there before ten." I grinned.

"Oh Jake! Give up the responsibility thing for five minutes will you?" Bella snapped, advertising our attentions across the table. I rose a brow at her. That wasn't the Bella I knew, and by what she said next only made me more confused. "So, Roman, do you have anyone back at the sector?" Bella asked with a smile.

"No, not really … just a crazy ex," he snickered awkwardly while looking down to his sandwich.

"Crazy ex?" I murmured through a mouthful. "That's gotta be fun. Does she go here now?"

"Teri. Not really… What about you two?"

I coughed. Good thing I had already chosen not to mess with her. "Been in hospital doesn't really permit you to date anyone, nor does been kept around the house for two years." I shrugged, glancing over to Bella where she had become seemingly uncomfortable and quiet. "Why did she choose me in gym today? Teri, I mean."

"I don't know. She's not the type to go for humans … well neither is Drake, but that Jessica girl changed his mind pretty quickly. Drake hasn't really had anyone but me since arrival day.".

"What do you mean?"

"His Mom was arrested."

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. He never talks about it."

I looked to Bella, staring down at her phone. She had fallen silent since asking Roman if he had anyone.

"What's wrong Bells?"

Her head popped up as she shook her head. "Nothing, just dad checking in."

"Right." I shook my head. For some reason I didn't think Charlie would be 'checking in,' on Bella. Maybe her mom Renee, but not Charlie.

We were under a small sheltered area of the school. There were three other picnic tables around us, though none of them were occupied. I didn't get why students didn't come out here. The weather wasn't that bad in the warmer months. I grabbed my thermo cup of soup and leaned back against the table as rain began pattering against the roof.

"I miss the feel of rain on my skin. I was never allowed out in it." I smiled putting my face to the cool breeze scented with fresh rain. It beat being inside a stuffy or air conditioned room any day. I didn't mind a fire warmed room that was toasty, just nothing artificial such as heaters.

"You sound like me," Roman murmured. "I miss being able to take in a full breath."

My eyes opened in time to see his smile. I felt my heart jump in response as the awkwardness between us suddenly slipped back into place. My gaze dropped to my hands lying in my lap as I chewed on my lower lip while my mind wandered back to earlier. _What had almost happened? _I thought, raising my head to the sound of the bell.

"I'll see you two later." I shouldered my backpack before turning back. "And Roman?"

His head levered to meet my eyes. "I hope you can come tonight." He smiled with a nodded as I turned back on my path and headed inside.

The rest of the school day felt like a blur of motion. Photography was as breeze, which was then followed by Spanish for my chosen Foreign Language. With a couple of other classes in the mix, Maths and Visual Arts were the final two on the list.

I had Visual Arts with Roman. I was kind of surprised to see him taking that class. For some reason I hadn't imagined him being the creative type when it came to drawing.

We were learning the basics of detail, how to shape images and change them as we sketched. I took glances over my shoulder, seeing him hard at work with his arm wrapped around the sketchpad, sheltering it from anyone's view. That made me instantly curious to why it had to be so secretive.

As the final bell for the day rang, I flung myself out of my seat and kept my pad underarm as I followed Roman out. For some weird reason, I had to know what he'd sketched.

"Hey Roman," I called. He stopped in the hall.

"Yeah?" I noticed he was guarded—glancing around us and to everyone who passed.

"Just thought I'd show you where the party is tonight." I opened my pad to show him my drawing of First Beach. The waves lapped at the shoreline. I had given my pencil strokes movement within the trees, indicating wind rustling. Roman's face lit up.

"Jake, that's amazing. Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

"My Mom … she uh used to paint with water colours and taught me how to draw. It's been my biggest hobby all these years."

"Use to?" Roman questioned, levering his eyes to my face as he tilted his head to the side.

"She died, not long after I met you…" The rims of my eyes began to sting at the thought. I shook my head and scoffed.. I should have been over it by now. With all those memories of Mom teaching me, I couldn't really help but miss her.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry." Roman tightly clasped my shoulder. "I shouldn't have asked."

I took in a shuddering breath, but not because I was upset, but because of him. The current of his hand warmed my shoulder and like water, lapping my entire body and warming each muscle as the warmth hit it. A haze floated over my mind, taking my thoughts and surroundings away from me, leaving just the two of us standing in the middle of nowhere. I could describe it as desire came over me. I absently leaned into Roman's touch, wanting his hands on the side of my face and his mouth on my neck, trailing down—what _the hell Jake?_ My brain yelled, breaking me out of my daydream. My teeth grazed my lip as I shook my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What'd you draw?" I whispered, my voice coming out husky.

"Uh." Roman stepped back, releasing his hand from my shoulder. "It's nothing. I only got a line down. Living in the sector doesn't give you much inspiration like what you've had."

"Really?" I smirked, cocking my head to the side. "Because I could have sworn I saw you hard at work. Roman I'm not going to laugh or anything. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"No, Jake … it's kind of private." Roman's eyes shifted up the hall, where the rest of the Atrian Seven were leaving their lockers in a tight group. Teri appeared to be leading them, walking front and centre. Sophia skipped out from behind them and stood at her brother's side.

"You okay Roman? It's time to go." She smiled at me.

"Yeah sure, let's go. I'll see you around Jake." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he went to join the others. The silver bus had already pulled up outside and the Red Hawks were crowding it. I spotted Charlie and looked away—I still had his key-card. I wondered if he had noticed it missing yet.

"You're coming to the party later though, right Roman?" I called.

Sophia paused mid-step and looked up to her brother before shifting her glance back to me. "What party?"

"La Push beach party. A friend of mine invited me and said I could invite some friends. He's cool. You're curfew isn't until ten, isn't it?"

"Oh please—?"

"We'll see. Soph, we have to go. Come on."

I waited until the silver bus had disappeared along with the Red Hawks before stepping outside of the school. It was pattering rain outside, just enough to make me pull on the hood of my jacket.

As I crossed the parking lot, I stopped on the driver's side of my Cam and looked over my shoulder, hearing a purring engine pull up in front of the school. It was then I caught sight of Bella slipping into the silver Volvo with dark tinted windows. Before I could get a real look at the car or any hint of driver's appearance, it sped off down the road, leaving me wondering who they were and where Bella was going. My mind instantly jumped to the conclusion of 'boyfriend,' but then I thought Bella would tell me, of all people, if she was dating.


	7. Chapter 7

**ROMAN POV**

Sophia bounced in the seat next to me on the bus. "So are you going to tell me? What's going on? Are we going to the beach? The _beach._ Like the ocean?"

Her voice was dreamy at the idea of it and I couldn't blame her. The idea of submerging myself in the water had me half distracted all day. The other half of me kept remembering the way Jake had leaned in when I'd almost kissed him. The end result? All of me was no where near Forks High.

"I don't know Soph, can we just get back into the sector?" I jerked open my backpack and tried to stuff my sketchpad in but Drake snatched it from over the back of his seat.

"Did I hear something about the ocean?"

Teri craned her neck from the seat in front of him. "Are we allowed out there?"

I sighed, resigned to sharing the invitation. I wanted to be selfish, keep the water to myself. Keep Jake to myself. But the chance to be in the water, to completely submerse in the open sea was more than I could keep from them.

"Gloria got the okay for us to go straight to the reservation and straight back at curfew. We're allowed in the water, but no further out than the second sand bar. There'll be four armed guards on the bus, waiting at the parking lot."

"Four?" Drake's eyes bulged.

"They don't want us making a break for open sea I bet." Teri scoffed.

"But it's worth it. A chance to get to know the humans a little better _and_ swim. I can't imagine anything better." Sophia looked like she might swoon.

"Well, if you guys want to go, the bus leaves the sector at 5. They're planning a bonfire and potlatch dinner with some kids from Fork's High and La Push. Now can I have my notebook back?" I reached out a hand toward Drake expectantly, but he just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you drawing more than trees now Roman?" Teri asked, grabbing the notebook from Drake and flipping it open to find my sketch of Jake's profile.

For the second time in one day the blood rushed to my cheeks in a blush. "Give that back."

"Ohhh he's hot. This is the kid from gym class right? The Indian?"

"I think they like being called Indian about as much as we like being called a Tattie." I lunged over Drake's seat and tried to make a grab for the book.

"Sit down." The guard at the front, on the other side of the cage door separating us from them, called out.

"Give it to me." I hissed.

"I might want to keep it." She stuffed the notebook into her bag. "Maybe I'll hang it on my wall. Or ask him out. You know these humans are a little more binary, he's probably into girls."

"Teri…"

"Just let her have it." Sophia put a hand on my arm and pulled me back into our seat. "She's just trying to get to you, you know that."

I ignored her and stared out the window, watching the outside world go by. I wanted to jump out the window and run straight for the sea, straight for Jake. The idea of seeing him again tonight tied me up in knots and as much as I knew I needed to play down how I felt, I just wanted to grab him and ask if he felt the same way.

I'd drawn him in class because he was the only thing I could think about all day. The lines of his face, the contour of his cheekbones and the fullness of his lowerlip. I'd drawn him so I could look at him without worrying about him noticing and getting uncomfortable. I wanted to stare into the depth of his eyes and lose myself, but now Teri had taken that away. One more reason I didn't want to deal with her at school or especially tonight.

The bus pulled up to the gates of the sector and I passed through security, heading straight for my pod without a word to anyone else.

Four of us made the bus at 5. Of course Teri came. And she had dressed to make an impression. Even knowing what a pain in the ass she was, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She had on a string bikini top and low slung jeans that showed off the markings that wrapped around her back. I knew those markings like I knew my own. They ran down her left hip and around her thigh. On her right leg a thin trail ran up the inside of her calf, up her inner thigh and right into her groin.

I'd licked those markings, watching as they pulsed blue from moisture and desire many many times.

"All right, listen up." The guard at the front spoke like we were a crowd of 50 inmates, not 4 teenagers, staring at some imaginary point over our heads. "You're here on a trial basis, so no funny business. Two of us will stay on the bus and two will be patrolling the reservation. We'll stay out of your way, but if any of you leave the reservation or miss the bus, you're out of the integration program, no exceptions."

"Yes Sir Major Sir." Drake saluted.

"Get off the damn bus." The guard with a moustache from this morning sighed and unlocked the door.

We walked to the end of the parking lot to the entrance of First Beach. A pile of shoes laid in the grass. I only had two pairs so I hated to risk them being taken, but I took mine off anyway. When everyone stood barefoot, we started down the path.

"Can you taste that?" Sophia breathed, closing her eyes and leaning against me. "Even the air is better here."

"I can smell the ocean." Drake said dreamily.

Even Teri seemed to relax as we rounded a corner and stepped onto the beach. My hearts pounded at the sight in front of me. Dusk had settled and the sky was filled with blues and purples that dipped down to kiss the open expanse of water. In the distance I saw an island and for a moment I wondered if anyone would notice if I disappeared and lived there forever.

"You made it!" A figure ran toward us, backlit by a small fire. His body swayed with the movement of the sand, his gait comfortable and sure. As he approached, his features came into view and the open smile I'd been thinking about all afternoon greeted me. He had on jeans and had taken off his shirt, his shoulders rolling as he moved, easily and smoothly, like an animal meant to run free.

"I'm glad you guys are here." He said to all of us. Not just to me. There was no moment of our eyes meeting and him grabbing me in his arms and telling me all the things I longed to hear. None of that happened. And my heart fell.

"We're all about to get in the water before the sun sets, come on." He turned and walked back to a group gathered near the fire, clearly expecting us to follow.

The four of us stood still for a second and then Drake broke the spell. "Hell yeah I'm getting in the water."

He took off at a slow jog and the rest of us followed along.

When I arrived at the crowd, I noticed Bella and Jessica and a few other people from school and a lot of people I didn't know, either because I'd missed them during the day or because they were from here. As I watched Jake introduce everyone, negotiating the human cultural differences and Atrian ones, I was struck by how easy it all seemed to come to him. He flowed between people with an open smile and kind words at the ready.

I wished I was more like him, more able to let go of the anger always bubbling under the surface. I wanted integration to work, I wanted the Earth to be my home, but part of me didn't believe it would ever happen.

"Roman," he called my name and my brain stopped for a second, fritzing out at the sound of his voice. "Come here man, I want you to meet someone."

He waved me over and I composed myself, trying to remember where my feet were and how to speak English.

"Roman, this is Embry, my oldest friend."

"I thought that was me." Bella swooped in, wrapping her arms around Jake's waist. I watched as she leaned against his back, leaning her body against his skin and peering at me from over his thick shoulder.

"Aww, you'll always be my favorite Bells."

I watched as he turned in her embrace and pulled her into a tight hug, his arms encapsulating her tiny body and for the first time in my life, I wished I was smaller. I lost all ability to speak and I imagined the life they could have together if Jake was in love with her. It'd be so easy. No gender or species barriers to overcome. They'd fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle, without any of the complications I offered him.

"Nice to meet you." A scrawny boy held out a hand and I realized I was supposed to be meeting people, not staring at something I could never have.

"You too, thanks for having us out here."

"Sure! You guys gonna get in the water?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised they all bothered to say hello before just wading in. We're all a little giddy at the idea of swimming."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there aren't any oceans in the sector." I tried to keep it light, like a joke, but I noticed Jake's eyes darken as he watched me. My cool act didn't fool him.

"Well, let's do it then." Embry whooped and pulled off his shirt before running toward the water, charging in and diving under.

Chaos broke out as everyone struggled out of their cloths until we all wore just our bathing suits. Except Drake. Of course. Drake took off everything and walked bare ass naked into the water, his markings setting the water aglow.

"He's not shy, is he?" Bella giggled.

"Not even a little, unfortunately."

"At least it's a good show." Jess chimed in from beside Bella. I hadn't noticed her join the group. I needed to pull myself together. Jake hadn't said more than a few words to me and I couldn't even carry on a reasonable conversation with the other people here.

"Come on!" Sophia grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged it up.

"I can undress myself." I laughed, and in the dark I imagined I saw Jake's eyes drift down to my hips.

"Then hurry up, brother! I can't wait for you for long." She vibrated with excitement, already wearing her black one piece and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Go on." I said, pulling my shirt off. "I'll catch you."

"As if. I'm faster than you could ever hope to be."

"We'll see. We haven't raced since the lagoon."

She beamed up at me before taking off, kicking sand up as she ran toward the water.

I unbuttoned my jeans before slipping them off and folding them before setting everything in a pile in the sand. The water loomed before me, calling me.

"You a fast swimmer?" Jake said. He hadn't left with the others and still stood just at the perimeter of the now raging bon fire.

"Not as fast as Sophia, but don't tell her I said that." Looking at him, I smiled and felt all the pieces of myself fall into place. I had him to myself and his eyes didn't wander to the bikini clad Teri walking by or the hollering of his friends. He looked right at me. Into me.

"My sisters were always faster than me too. But I can hold my own."

"You sure? I mean you have been sick. Maybe you should sit this out." I mocked a look of concern. For a moment anger and embarrassment flickered across his face. I tried to hold it in, but laughter burst from me.

"That was mean." He punched me in the arm and I stumbled back, almost falling into the sand. He was really strong.

"I surrender!" I held up my hands and took another step back.

"Race you." He smirked. My breath caught. Before I could say anything, he took off, running toward the water. I followed, chasing after the two things I wanted more than anything else in the world. The ocean and Jacob Black.

**Jake POV**

As I dove into the water, the sudden chill of the ocean's temperature hit me hard like an ice cube dropped down the back of my shirt. I stopped with a loud groan as my muscles tensed.

"Fuck its cold!" I should have known better than to think it'd be even remotely warm, but the excitement of being out, seeing Roman and finally being able to swim again after years of being sick had fogged my thoughts and blanked out past memory.

In my short stunned moment, I'd lost my head start in the race. I saw Roman dive in past me. The cold didn't seem to stun or slow him down as he headed for a small bundle of rocks just off James Island only two-hundred-meters away. I groaned again and swam after him. The further I swam out the colder the water got but my body was slowly getting used to it as I got closer to Roman. By the time my hand hit the bank I was panting hard. In the faint, dulling light, his markings shone bright.

I laughed, weakly pulling myself onto the bank of rocks. "Well, how was that? Just what you missed?"

"Yeah it was. God I missed that!" Roman laughed as he splayed himself over the flat surface of the rock beside me. "You okay?" He glanced at me, noticing I was still catching my breath.

I nodded and smiled, taking notice of how his chiselled chest rose and fell. For a moment, I could have sworn I heard his heartbeats. I shook my head as my breath calmed.

"Tell me about Bella," Roman said out of the blue.

I looked to him in question. "What is there to tell? We're friends."

"So you don't, like, like her?" He snorted, realizing just how kidish his words had come out.

I snickered. "No. We're just best friends…" I trailed off and looked over my shoulder. "I think she's got someone else anyway." I shrugged, watching the water attempt at reaching my feet as it lapped at the rocks.

"Why do you say that?"

"She left in a silver Volvo after school." I scoffed and looked to the sky. "Probably just a friend, I guess." The sound of the water settled around us. I took in a deep breath of the sea scented air.

Within that moment I realized I was trying hard to downplay my thoughts but not only those, but also my feelings too. What I didn't understand, was why. Bells and I, we were just friends. Maybe I was just being overprotective of her.

"You sound like her brother," Roman commented.

I snorted. "Oh no, don't say that Roman. After mom died, my sister's were too protective of me! I don't want to be like them," I laughed and rolled my eyes. "What about you and Sophia, does she cause you much trouble?"

"Nah, she's no trouble. Come to think of it, I don't think she's had a boyfriend."

"So Drake doesn't like her?"

Roman snorted. "No, she's more like a sister to him. So, are your sisters here tonight?"

I sighed. "No. Rachel is in Seattle at university and Becs is in Hawaii with her husband. They moved away the instant they could. It was hard for them staying here after the accident. They couldn't bare the memories left here. I don't blame them. I think … I think I'll go to Seattle university when I finish school, do para-medicine. It's just, I worry about dad, you know?" I glanced to Roman, seeing him nodding his head. "I don't wana leave him, but I know he won't leave the Rez."

"Yeah I get it."

A smirk pulled over the side of my face. "You do even know what para-medicine is, Roman?"

His cheeks highlighted red. That was enough of an answer for me. I laughed. "C'mon. It's getting dark. You don't want to be out here swimming after dark."

"Why?" he questioned, sitting up to wrap his arms around his legs.

"There are sharks around here, plus no one can see you."

Disappointment flushed Roman's face as he nodded and looked to the sky of dulling purples, oranges and blues. A single star twinkled down upon us. A light wind picked up, blowing through my hair as it dried. I felt like wrapping my arm around his waist and leaning into his side. Though the rocks were private, I resisted. I still didn't understand any of the thoughts or urges I had. I wondered if any of my thoughts or urges of what my body was telling me to, were just typical teenage phases I'd grow out of. And if they were, I wasn't one-hundred-percent sure I wanted to grow out of them.

"Back on Atria, the stars were so different compared to here. They were so bright, to the point you could see everything at night—you didn't need the moon. We had the milky-way shining almost as strong and lively as the moon here on earth. You could almost see every star and consolation there. It was beautiful."

"You miss it." I stated, placing my hand on his shoulder. Roman nodded before averting his eyes to mine.

"Yeah I do." Roman slipped down the rock and into the water were his birthmarks lit the dark depths of the water. I slid into the water beside him, shuddering as it nipped and bit at my skin. I wanted to feel Roman's arms around me, warming me and I warming him, but again, I resisted.


	8. Chapter 8

**ROMAN POV**

I watched as Jake eased himself back into the water, his fingers shook and even in the dim light I could see that his lips had turned a shade of blue. I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"You're cold."

"I'm fine." His body shook as he spoke. "How are you nn..nnot cold?"

"Different metabolic system, plus, in the water my body adjusts to the temperature I'm in. Here." I wrapped my arms around him, holding him against me. His arms hung stiff at his sides and his body tensed, but after a moment, he softened in my embrace.

He tremored slightly so I laid my palms against his back and pulled him closer. We were standing on the far side of the island, up to our hips in water, away from anyone who might be watching.

"It's okay for you to put your arms around me," I murmured into his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin.

"I feel like such a dork." He slowly loosened his arms and puts them around my waist. The feeling of being touched by him jolted through me and I know my entire body lit up like a torch. _It's just from the water, _I thought, but I know it's not.

After a moment he whispered, "I think I'm okay to swim now." But he doesn't pull away. If anything, I feel his body relax as he leaned into my chest, our skin pressed together and heating up, drying any water between us. Is the heat just from shared body mass, or is it something else? I felt his breath against my neck and can't help the shiver that runs through me.

"Did I make you cold?" He pulled back and looked at me, his hands slipping from their place.

"No." I tighten my arms, bringing him closer.

His hands hesitated but don't retreat. "You're shivering."

I looked at his lips. They were parted and his breath was shallow. Did I dare? What would he do? Did he feel the way I did?

I ran my hands down his broad back, feeling the thick muscles under his wet skin. "You are too."

"But I'm cold." He smirked that half smile he gave and it was all too much. His beautiful face, the feel of his strong body, his playful manner. I stared into his eyes, begging him to tell me what to do next. Would he take another step toward me or would I have to risk everything?

I'd just found him, just reclaimed the memory of the boy who'd saved me. I didn't know if I could risk losing him because I misread his signals.

My confusion must have shone in my face because he tilted his head and asked, "Roman, what is it?"

His hands drifted to my hips but didn't pull away. When his grip tightened and his eyes narrowed slightly I was sure I saw his eyes drop to my mouth.

"I wish I could read you better." I said. "If you were an Atrian, I'd know exactly what to do now."

"What would you do?" He asked. His voice came out in a rush, the words soft on his breath.

I shook my head and looked behind him, out in the distance, the ocean seemed to go on forever. "I'd swim until we were so far out no one would ever find us. I'd disappear under the water and never come back, let the rest of them figure out integration and the politics of us being here.

I returned my gaze to his eyes and looked right at him. "I'd take your hand and swim away, and never let go of you again."

"Roman… I…" Jake stuttered and I worried I'd gone too far. Had I pushed him away?

"I can't breathe underwater like you." He said.

"But that's what I'd say if you were an Atrian."

"It was beautiful," he whispered and his thumb pressed into my hip ever so slightly.

I ran one hand up his back and brought it to his shoulder, slowly memorizing the feeling of his skin against me. I place it on the side of his neck, more intimate than I should, but not yet grabbing the back of his head and pulling him flush against me where he'd certainly feel how being this close affected me.

"Would you go?" I asked.

"What?"

"Would you go with me. If you were an Atrian, would you swim away with me?"

"I… I don't know… I mean, I have my Dad and school and…" He leaned forward, breathing in as I spoke.

"I know, and you can't anyway, but would you want to?" I stared deep into his eyes, holding my breath while I waited for his answer.

He didn't say anything, but the heat between us increased and he tilted his head as his grip on my sides tightened.

I didn't wait or think about what I did next: I leaned forward, wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and brought my lips to his. His body tensed, but I expected that and held him tight. I kissed his mouth quickly, slipping my fingers up into his hair.

After a moment, his hands moved around my back, holding me against him.

"Roman?" he whispered against my lips. "I don't know how…"

I cut him off with another kiss. I pulled his lower lip into my mouth and rolled my hips forward so we stood flush, chest to chest, hips to hips, cock to… _He was hard._ I could feel the fullness of his length against my own erection and for a moment, I stopped thinking.

I shifted against him and dove into his mouth, pulling on his lips with my teeth. The scratch of his shadowy beard burned my chin. I ran my hand along the line of his jaw and held him tight against me with my other arm.

He kissed me back and we moved like we'd been together our entire lives. His lips crashed against me and I welcomed him with a sigh. He wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me so tight I gave up on breathing and absorbed oxygen straight from the ocean. His fingers gripped my back, like he was holding on to a lifeboat, seeking salvation in my arms.

The sun set in the distance but I didn't care about being out in the water after dark, I could light our way home. When he opened his mouth, I moaned, longing for the taste of him.

"Jake…" I mumbled, dropping my arm to his waist so I could hold his hips close to mine and feel the hardness of his desire.

"Wait…" He turned his head away from me and loosened his hold. "I don't… I don't like guys Roman."

I dropped my hands from his body, shock rocking through my system. I'd worried about that, about him not being interested, but after the way he'd kissed me… "Clearly you do." I leaned away from him and eyed his crotch.

In the darkness, I felt rather than saw his blush.

"I mean…"

"It's alright Jake. Just forget it." I turned away from him, ready to dive under the water, cool off in the abyss. My chest tightened and I could feel a cramping pain start right under my secondary heart. Like it had felt when I'd been shot and the stupid thing stopped beating all together. I stared at the water, ready to dissolve into liquid for a while, at least long enough to pull myself together.

"Wait," he reached out with his voice, but I didn't turn around, wishing he'd touch me.

"Don't worry about it."

"Roman, I'm sorry." He sounded so sad, I couldn't help but turn back. The look of anguish in his eyes sucker punched me in the gut and I had to close my eyes for a minute. But his face lingered in my mind, the way it had since I'd first laid eyes on him that morning.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm not trying to be mean or whatever, I… This is really not something I expected."

I opened my eyes and searched his face in the dark. "What isn't?"

"This." He splayed his hands open between us and I saw how long his fingers were. What would they feel like wrapped around my… "Whatever this is between us, it's not what I planned and I've never even kissed a girl before let alone…"

"That was a hell of a first kiss."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to forget it ever happened? We can do that, just be friends, if that's what you want." _Don't want that. Please._

"Isn't this hard for you?" he asked instead of answering.

"What?"

"Being… Um… attracted to a guy?"

"It's different. Hasn't happened to me before, but Atrian's don't really worry about gender much."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? None of you?"

"No, people just do what feels right." I shrugged. "I had a girlfriend for a while, I told you that. I guess you're what feels right now."

He shook his head and grabbed the back of his neck with his hand, elongating the lean muscles of his chest and abdomen. "I wish it was that easy."

I didn't say anything and he started to look cold again. "We should head back."

"Yeah."

"Jake?"

"What."

"If you don't want me to say anything I won't. I don't know how this works for humans so, whatever you want. Like I said, if you just want to be friends…"

His eyes narrowed and a fire started in my stomach. Would the water boil from the heat between us?

"I don't… I don't know what I want yet." He fidgeted and crossed his arms over his broad chest, creating a barrier between us that hadn't been there before. "Can we just, leave it for a few days? I mean, I don't want to pretend we didn't…"

"...kiss." I step forward, hating the distance between us.

"Yeah, I don't want to pretend it didn't happen." He hung his head and looked away from me.

I ran the back of my hand down the outside of his arm, "Me either."

"Okay then." He looked up and caught my eye. "And yeah, don't say anything okay? Humans aren't as comfortable with all this as you are. At least not around here."

"Sure," I bring my hand to his shoulder and step closer.

He drops his arms and a hint of a smile plays on his lips. "Thanks for understanding."

"Whatever you want," I whisper and cup his cheek, running my thumb along his skin. The transition from soft to rough excites me, the drag of his stubble sharp against my nerve endings, sending shocks through my body.

I lean in and place my lips softly against his. The kiss is sweet, full of promise and no where near enough for me but I pull back, letting the moment linger between us before we swim back to the beach and join the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**JAKE POV**

Reaching the shore, I was shivering and shuddering so hard my muscles tensed painfully. My legs duly ached under chilly numbness. I could barely feel my feet or hands as I worked them to snatch a towel from a small pile on the hood of Embry's old Mustang parked on the beach. I patted myself dry before getting another and wrapping it around me.

"Hey Roman, heads up!" I shouted and threw him a towel.

"Thanks."

I smiled, letting my gaze linger on Roman's figure as he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Some of the markings lining his legs still shone blue. My cheeks flared hot as I looked away the instant he caught me staring.

Sudden warmth filled my stomach as I let my mind wander back five minutes. Fuck that was _some_ kiss… and my first … I couldn't have been happier that was my first. The tip of my tongue traced my lower lip as my fingertips brushed my mouth. My eyes closed for a moment. I groaned when my mind flashed back to the feeling of how he rolled his hips into mine, and the feeling of his cock rocking against me, his full, long hardness... I groaned again, snapping myself out of the fantasy before it became evident what I was thinking. As it was, the sensation of the damp fabric brushing against my cock was almost too much.

"You okay Jake? You've been gone for over an hour." Bella's voice cut through my dazed state. At first I hadn't recognized her as I looked over my shoulder toward her. She wore an emerald green two piece, at least one size too small. Bella didn't have the most cleavage, but her bikini showed otherwise.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I shook the fog from my head. "You go swimming Bells?"

"No, it was too cold."

I snorted waving my hand. "Sure, sure."

"You braved it?" Her brows rose.

"Yeah. Why not?" I shrugged. "Wasn't that bad."

"Why Jacob Black, who'd you do that _for_?"

"What are you talking about Bells? I went with Roman. He loves the water and I haven't been able to swim for years."

"You hate the cold Jake." Her eyes narrowed, almost questioning with suspicion. "What's going on with you two? You've taken to him like a duck to water."

"What do you mean? We're friends. "

"It's just … I didn't think you'd have much in common."

"Why? He's been locked up almost ten years—so have I. He almost died, and so have I, more than once. Roman is cool Bells."

"I know, its just… he looks at you strange."

"And you don't?" I countered.

She blinked, taken aback as I made my way toward the bonfire, where the others were setting around and leaning against large logs while getting warm.

"Jake, that's not what I meant. Aw c'mon Jake. Jacob?!"

A lanky frame appeared out of the dark and into the glow of the bonfire. I instantly recognized Embry. His arm slapped around my shoulders as he turned me around, away from the bonfire.

"Jake, where you been? I've been looking for you for ages! You cut me off the phone before I could tell you the good news and then you disappeared with Roman."

"Oh?"

Emb stopped and stood before me. His dark eyes were narrowed, wary while silently questioning me. "You okay? You don't seem yourself Jake. You were excited earlier."

"Just confused about something, forget it. What's up?" I forced on a smile.

"I'm attending Forks High tomorrow! So you and me and Bella and Roman can hang. Sweet huh?" He grinned, completely excited. He reminded me of Sophia and her bouncy levels of excitement with how it radiated off her.

"Uh, sure… great. Just don't cause any trouble, please? I really like it there and as it was Emb, you got me in trouble almost as much as you when we were kids."

He laughed. "Chill, this is what I've been wanting for years, you know that. Finally don't have those crazy legends shoved down my throat every day!"

I smirked. "Wasn't that bad Emb," I said while continuing down the beach.

He scoffed. "Easy for you to say, you didn't attend school for long enough."

"Eh!" I snapped, jabbing him in the side with a grin. "No I had it worse—studies and night time stories from age two. Dad's obsessed! I still get lectures from him about them. '_Son you have to remember them. I won't be around forever and one day you'll have to take over as chief._" I shook my head as Embry laughed.

My smile faded as I sighed. Reality once again hit. That was the thing about Embry, he took your mind off your problems long enough you forgot them for a few minutes. It was one reason why we were best friends. All those years I'd been sick, we could talk online or on the phone for hours. He was the best. I'd do almost anything for him.

I glanced over my shoulder to the bonfire, seeing Bella settling down beside Roman. I bit my lip. All day I had been waiting to get Embry alone to ask him if he'd ever experienced any of these feelings or thoughts, but now I wasn't so sure or confident. What if he didn't approve? What if he was disgusted by the idea, like I knew some many on La Push were? Most of these people were traditional, kept to the old times, like my dad.

For the first time in my life, I didn't feel so confident sharing everything with my best friend. Damn, I even knew Embry's first time, who and where he did it! But it was still different… it wasn't a girl. _Suck it up Jake! It's just like the showers, no big deal… _I coached myself and hoped to god I was right.

"So what'd you think of Roman?" I murmured, glancing sideways. Sometimes Embry was like an open book to me and I could read what he was thinking.

"He seems cool, a little distracted maybe. Why?" He lifted his head to the side to look at me.

"It's just… I don't know how to say this but—"

I paused as a voice snapped from behind us. "What's going on? Why are you tatties here?"

Emb and I turned in unison to see a tall muscular guy standing before the Atrians in the glow of the fire. Teri, Roman and Drake stood. Roman was grappling to hold Drake back as Teri stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she quietly spoke with a death stare and her 'don't fuck with me,' attitude in place. I groaned, shaking my head as I ran back up the beach with Embry on my heel.

"Sam back off!" I yelled, averting his attention my way. I could see his powerful frame shaking hard. My own hands began to shake in the pockets of my board-shorts as they fisted into clenched balls.

"Stay out of this Black!" he growled. "This has nothing to do with you."

"You're insulting my guests so yeah it does." I stood before him, holding his black eyes. I felt like I was staring into the eyes of an alpha wolf about to pounce, but I held my ground, ignoring the part of my brain that repeated, _stand down_. Sam stood only two inches taller than me but he was eye-to-eye with Drake standing inches behind me. "You're not even in the council Sam. Back off. Dad's already had enough of you taking charge like this."

"Jake it's okay, we'll leave," Roman murmured at my side. He took my arm but I ripped it back.

"Dad knows the Atrians are here, right Emb?" I looked to him standing on my other side.

"Uh…" He reached up to the back of his neck, rubbing it while looking to the side. "He knows about the party."

"Embry!"

"Hey, I was the one who said they could be here. Sue knows, Leah blabbed two seconds after I invited her. "

"In other words you didn't think they'd be allowed," Sam stated in a deep tone, glaring daggers at Embry. The quakes through Sam's body increased the more we—especially when I—spoke. What was his problem? The Atrians weren't causing any issues.

"They're not allowed on my lands, got it?" he snapped at Embry as he stepped forward. A threatening vibration radiated off him like that of a killer holding a gun, readying to fire. It was almost like I could read his mind before he acted. He was going to hurt Emb unless I did something about it.

As it was, my hands were shaking so hard I had to take them out of my pockets before they broke free of the thin fabric. My hands shot straight up to Sam, knocking him over like he was a lanky kid instead of a buff man. It'd happened so fast, it hadn't even registered in my mind what had happened. Did I punch him? Push him? Whatever I did, he fell hard into a shaking mess that took me aback to the point I actually feared what he might do next. I'd never seen anyone so worked up.

"Leave, Sam!" I ordered in a tone I'd never used before. I didn't know where it came from within me.

Just when Sam was about to leap forward, Drake shoved me back as though if Sam was about to attack me, he was going to have him. My eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why would Drake do that?_

"What's all that shouting down there?" Charlie's voice called from the top bank where the cars were parked. He held a weird looking gun in his hands as he stepped onto the beach. His eyes landed on me.

Of course the chief of police would trust me the most to get the truth from. After all, he had changed my diapers years ago. Even with my barely speaking to him all these years, I knew not much had changed between me and Charlie.

"What is going on here?" His eyes glanced over the small crowd. "Jake?"

"They're not doing anything Charlie."

"Then what was all that about?"

"Sam, being a pain in the ass again," I muttered.

"That's the big guy who's been rumoured to be using and dealing, right?"

"Yes Charlie." You would think he'd remember such an important detail about a single guy on La Push. I mean, it wasn't every day he got a call from us.

"Well, where is he?" Charlie glanced around, as if scoping for proof. The other's eyes were on us and when I looked to where I had last seen Sam, there was nothing but a flattened patch of dying summer grass.

"He was just there."

Charlie turned. "Call, right? Embry?"

"Yes sir." Emb nodded.

"Did you see where he went?"

"No. I don't think any of us did."

"Right well, it's almost ten o'clock anyway. Come on, you guys the bus." He waved his hand toward the Atrians. "You know the drill." Charlie nodded towards the bank as they lined up and headed toward the bus. Just like this afternoon, Teri once again took the lead. For a long moment Roman held my gaze.

"Thanks for having us Jake." Sophia smiled as she passed. "I had fun."

"You're welcome." I nodded as Charlie stood beside me. Another guard who had been also standing on the top bank boarded the bus.

I watched the Atrians until they disappeared on the bus and Embry had gone back to the bonfire. I went to head back there too when Charlie grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. His expression held a stern and serious expression.

"What?"

"Where's my key-card, Jake?" he queried quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged.

"I had it this morning when I came to Billy's place. Now it's missing."

"I don't have it Charlie." And that was almost the truth. I didn't have it _on_ me. "You probably misplaced it like you did with your gun the other week." He raised his brows with a look that could only say, _seriously? _"Strip search me if you wanna."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Don't get kinky."

"Who said anything about getting kinky? Take me on a date first and then we might see." I smirked, walking past him to the join the others. I heard Charlie groan behind me. I proudly snickered.

It took a few minutes before I heard the bus leave. I absently listened and watched the guys tell stories of a huge bear spotted in the woods not far from First Beach. If I didn't know them, I may have been worried, but these were the guys that heavily drunk moonshine. I thought it funny they believed everyone hung on their every word. I may not have been able to speak for the others, but they hadn't fooled me.

It was eleven o'clock before anyone looked to go home. Bella was the first.

"I'm going Jake. It's getting late," Bella said, hugging me. As she got up. Sand lightly dusting her lower body.

"Kay Bells. Safe trip home okay?"

"Sure. Uh can you walk me to the truck?"

"Course." I nodded and stood from sitting on the log. My ass was numb.

The walk up to the bank was silent. Bella unlocked the truck before turning toward me and running her hand through her hair.

"Are we okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just you seemed different after you came back from swimming and how you walked off earlier. And since, you've been distant. What's going on?" She leaned back against the truck's rusty hood and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, Bells, I'm just unsure of myself. Years of been locked up will do that to you." I partially lied. Obviously, it wasn't the full reason to why I was distant or walked off earlier. "There's a part of me that wants to come out, run free as I know I can be now, but there's another that's scared—in case somethings happens and I have to go back to that life. I don't know how to explain it better."

"I understand. You can talk to me, you know that right?" She slid into the driver's seat.

I nodded. "Yeah and same Bells." I smiled a small smile as the image of the volvo creeped into my mind. I wanted to ask her, but at the same time, something stopped me. I just wasn't sure what.

"Night Jake."

"Night Bells." I waved as she backed out. In the car park, I stood watching the old truck drive out of sight and I instantly regretted not asking who that silver car belonged to. I shook my head, coughing on the smell of the fuel and walked back down to the beach.

That truck used to belong to dad until he sold it to Charlie to help pay for my medical bills. It was sad the day it left me. I'd been working on it for a while. It was my plaything, fixing it up and getting it running until I did too good of a job on it and it actually passed a service for the first time in what dad thought to be ten years. The brakes had been shot, as were the gears and steering. Since fixing up that truck, I'd been the known La Push mechanic—I had my personal pr, gossiping father to thank for that.

When I reached the beach, Embry was saying his goodbyes to everyone. He looked to me as I stepped into the auric glow of the bonfire about twenty-feet from where I stood.

"Going home?" I asked as he stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, you know how mum is." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "You were going to tell me something before Sam cut in. What was it?"

I blinked, surprised he remembered. I quickly debated whether to still ask or not. "Have you ever had a guy crush? Just because this guy at school was worried about it, because he thought he was straight and I said I'd ask you seems you been with girls..." I bounced my shoulders, trying to act as casually as I could.

Emb's eyes narrowed. "Uh no, not yet anyway. I've heard of it happening though. Earlier you made it sound like you… It's not you, is it Jake?"

I shook my head, fighting back the urge to lick my lip or bite my lower lip. "No Emb," I scoffed. "You know I like the playboy models."

"Jake, that's different. Far as I know you can like looking at girls and still be gay. It's the sex that matters."

"Right so, hate sex with girls, you're gay? I'll tell him. Thanks Emb."

"See you at school and you can introduce me to this guy. Might be able to help. Later Jake." He waved and took off down the beach to his car.

After he disappeared in his car, I groaned and palmed my forehead. That still didn't bring me any closer to an answer! And now he was expecting to meet the guy! If only I had a decent internet connection to look it all up I wouldn't have to subject myself to embarrassment and making up lies.

I sighed, feeling my hands begin to shake again as I made my way back up the beach to the bonfire. I was one of the last underagers to leave at eleven-ten. When I got home, the house was dark but dad sat in his wheelchair in front of the TV's reflection.

"Have a good time Jacob?" he murmured, looking up to me as I closed the door.

"Yeah, it was great." I yawned into the back of my hand.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes Dad. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed. Night."

"Night son."

I slid into the bathroom and dropped the towel at my feet. My board-shorts soon joined the pile around my feet. It was a relief to no longer hide my semi erection or have fabic teasing my sensitive tip.

On the very short drive home, my mind wouldn't stop going over the things Roman had said and done. Then the 'what ifs,' and 'what woulds,' stepped in. What if I hadn't stopped him, would we have gone further than just a kiss? How much further? Was Roman even like that? My mind was whirling with questions. Then they stopped on Roman and restarted on me: Would I have let him take things further? Was I like that? Was I confident enough to have a one night stand with a guy? No, I wasn't confident enough to do something like that.

I groaned and stepped inside the shower as fantasy images swirled through my head, stimulating my dick enough for me to feel the blood rushing through it. It lay against my stomach as I rolled my eyes. Weirdly, it felt like it was judging me. All these years I hadn't thought of that stuff, why now? And why couldn't I control my thoughts and the images that came with them?

_Damn teenage hormones,_ I mentally cursed and turned on the hot tap. If I wanted to gain confidence enough to be with someone else, I had to start with being alone with myself… _What the fuck Jake? Where'd that thought come from? _My brain yelled, and to be honest, I had no answer.

I readjusted the shower head and eased back onto the plastic seat. The warm water sprayed over my frame while keeping me warm in the cold room. Steam soon fogged my view. I coughed, waving it from my face. It always got me. I leaned back against the ice cold wall and closed my eyes knowing it'd stimulate my mind along with the fantasies if they were closed. The one that had been playing on my mind since lunch instantly flashed to mind. Only I reversed the roles.

_His gentle and warm lips tenderly though teasingly brushed mine. The tip of his tongue licked my upper lip. Fire shot down my cock. I moaned, turning my head to the side. He had my arms pinned above my head as I held Roman's sparkly blue eyes. He understood my silent plea and kissed my neck with open mouthed kisses. Flames ignited inside me as I arched my back, gasping at the sensation. Electricity, want and need coursed through my nervesas Roman brushed his fingertips down my stomach then up to my chest. His right hand still pinned both my hands above me. All his markings were lit, shimming a deep caribbean blue. _

My stomach tensed as I brushed my fingers along my length and down to my sac, tightly gripping them before slumping further down the wall in the seat. My hand brushed up my length again as I lightly gripped myself and moaned at the sensation. _Fuck, why hadn't I done this before? _My every nerve was alight, on fire, as my mind was dulled with the fog of lust. Warmth flowed inside me as my stomach and sac tightened. Small amounts of thick pre-cum coated my head.

_Roman released my hand and cupped the side of my face as his mouth crashed to mine. I gasped and groaned into his mouth as he parted my lips. He arched into me, brushing his cock against me. _

My body jolted as I gasped, cumming hard. My eyes flashed open to see spots over my gaze before my eyes closed again, wanting to retreat back to my fantasy as my mind dulled further, locking me from what I wanted to imagine. My chest rose and fell as I tried to catch my breath. I was almost numb.

After my breath eased back to the norm, I smirked. It was a day of firsts, and that was the second best. The first, that won by far, was Roman's kiss.

By the time I emerged from the bathroom, the TV was off and dad had disappeared, more than likely to bed. I slumped into my bedroom, ready for sleep to consume me until the morning sun hit the horizon in about seven hours time, give or take.

As I lay back, I glanced to my clock. It read eleven-forty-nine in red digital writing. Though the day had been great, it had literally felt like the longest day in my life. I yawned and instantly fell asleep.

_His lips brushed the length of my neck, flames raced through my stomach. I felt myself harden as he nipped my jawline. I groaned, arching myself against his cock. "Fuck Roman…" I whimpered against his mouth as he parted my lips. The tip of his tongue touched mine—_

I snapped awake, gasping. Glancing down, I rolled my eyes seeing a small tent in my sheets. It was bad enough when I had icy water to wash the evidence away. Now it was worse. If I went to the shower now, I'd wake dad.

Groaning, I turned to my side and tried to fall back to sleep. But I was wide awake. My mind kept flicking over images of Roman and our kiss from earlier. Everything he'd made me feel was something I'd never experienced before nor dreamed or imagined such feelings existed. I'd rarely fantasized about anything like that and when I did, it was nothing like that. I groaned when my stomach tightened and the sheets brushed my tip.

"Fuck." I rolled over. It was one o'clock. There was no way I'd be finding sleep anytime soon.

Sighing, I flung myself up in the bed and threw on my leather jacket, along with my jeans from earlier while intentionally forgetting my shirt or any kind of underwear. I pulled up the hood of my jacket and took the keys to my bike from the top drawer of my nightstand. I silently stepped out of my room, not allowing the door to squeak closed behind me.

Once outside, I double checked I had locked the door and made my way to the shed. The moonlight shone in the center of the sky, lighting most of my surroundings. An owl swooped down from a tree, almost making me jump into the pile of wood we had stocked up against the shed.

An abrupt snapping sound in the woods not far from the house caught my attention. I looked around, feeling as though eyes were on me. I searched the tree branches for any sign of the owl, but for some reason, I _knew _it wasn't the bird. Why hadn't I bought a flashlight?

As the watchful sensation dissolved, I composed myself and entered the darkness of my shed where I quickly rolled out my black motorbike. A cold breeze came up. Blowing through my hair, it reminded me I'd left my helmet in my room. I sighed. I'd have to forget it unless I wanted to risk waking dad. Good thing I was a safe driver.

Down the road, the motorbike roared to life as I took off for Forks, hoping the drive would tire me out just enough I could sleep. If I got tired enough, I knew Bella would let me crash at Charlie's, as long as I hid my bike from the chief of police for having lack of a helmet.

The road heading into Forks was quiet. I think I only passed a max of two log trucks and a car. I was surprised when I didn't come across any wildlife. The La Push roads were almost silent, so you usually seen some kind of animal, though it was usually deer.

When I hit the tiny town of Forks, I found the cool night air had only woken me further and the drive had woken my senses. On the short stops before traffic lights, my mind wandered to thoughts of Roman. My dick twitched at the thought of my dream and then the shower. I groaned, shaking my head to focus as the lights changed for the other lane. I reached for my back pocket, where I felt the key-card. A smirk quirked at the edge of my mouth as I quickly changed direction. After another five minutes, I pulled up across the street from the sector.

I cut the bike's engine, watching the place as I wheeled the bike out of view. It looked more like a prison than a sector, but a quiet prison. No one was out front nor guarding the inside entrance. I pulled my hood further over my head after it had almost completely slipped off while driving. Quickly, I bought my arm up to my mouth to silent another cough as the air came up icy.

I crossed the road, dodging the security lights moving over the street and gateway. I slowly pulled the key-card from my pocket and slipped it over a small screen that lit up. A moment later, I heard something unlock and the large metal door eased open with a creak. Once inside the sector, my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. I suddenly felt like I was in outer space.

Down a single street-like-alley, lights reached from building to building that were two stories high. There were small markets where few Atrians browsed before suspiciously ducking away and hurrying inside. I felt like I had entered a whole new world by coming through that door.

I pocketed my hands into the the pockets of my jeans as I slowly walked down the light-lit alley-street. I tried to keep my head down and not pay much attention to the markets, but it was so hard. Never, had I been one for shopping, but this place had so many different things that felt so forbidden. Plants, animals—I think I saw a small phoenix—fabrics, gems… I began to wonder if these stalls contained items of the Black Market. I'd heard a rumor the guards had made an 'unspoken,' agreement with the Atrians and their out of space items. I just didn't know the extent of it or even if the rumour was true.

I passed one lady with necklaces of gemstones glowing and changing different colours with each second that passed. They amazed me and I would have loved to buy them but with each stall I left behind me, I noticed more and more of the Atrians spoke Sondvi not English.

"You boy," I heard and automatically turned without thinking. "Are not allowed here."

I felt my heart leap in panic. How did this guy know? I had kept my head down most of the time and the lights above me weren't strong enough to light my face. I then began to wonder if the Atrians had psychic abilities. I bit my lip and glanced to the side.

The guy still stood in front of me, watching my face. He had to be almost a foot smaller than me, older too with a grey-black five o'clock shadow, but something deep down said don't move. Because of the hood of my jacket, I couldn't see out the corners of my eyes, but I felt like a crowd was watching me, like I was a cobra in the middle of a circle of meerkats.

"Leave him alone," a deep voice spoke. I turned to see a guy walking up to me. The others moved out of his way like a shark through water. At first, I didn't recognize him.

"Roman?" I whispered, but he didn't look at me. He stared at the older man with an intense vibe of power. A vibration only a leader could process.

"As the son of Nox, I suggest you, Roy, get out of here. You know the guards could kill you for this."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Black market?" Roman muttered, glancing up to a guard walking down the alley. The crowd was slowly disappearing the closer the guard came. Roman bit his lip and turned, wrapping his arm around me as he guided me through the crowd and toward a small three-story building.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ok, here's where it starts to get M rated, look away if you're sensibilities are easily offended. Also, remember this is being posted on WattPad under the same Title in case it ever gets pulled from **

**ROMAN POV**

I stood on top of the pods at the highest point in the sector, far above the tree line of the few trimmed trees permitted to grow within the fence. They couldn't block the view from where I stood. It was well past curfew but I couldn't sleep.

In the darkness, the sector sat silent except for the scurrying of silent bodies below. Running from pod to pod, hoping to avoid the guards, they made their evening rendezvous, some on their way to meet a lover or dealer or some other clandestine activity. There may be a curfew, but the sector was never really still.

Darkness swelled black in the sky above. I couldn't see the ocean or make out the line between sky and water but I could feel it. I could feel it calling me back to it's depths. Back to Jake

I'm surrounded by a gentle breeze and see a speck of light grows out of the darkness. It rushed toward me like a falling star but I can hear the distant rumble of a motor. Who was driving so close to the sector at this time of night, with only one headlight?

I couldn't think of anyone from the outside world who would have business with the sector this late. What few transactions happened across the fence usually went through the guards who could be brought from one side or the other. Who wanted to see someone in the sector after curfew, at night, in the dark?

My heart skipped a beat. My breath caught. It was impossible. The growl of the engine few and filled my mind with it's vibrating possibilities.

I jumped from one pod to the next, vaulting myself through the sector until I reached the perimeter. This was the point closest to the road, farthest from the guards. I stood still listening to the mounting volume while the light shone like a beacon of hope. I waited as it came towards the fence allowing it to illuminate my transgression of being out past curfew, hoping the person roaring toward the sector was looking for me.

The light zoomed past me and cut out a few yards down the fence but I couldn't see who was behind it. The hum of the engine cut and I stood in silence staring at the unknown.

Down the road a dark figure was backlit by the night and sat astride a motorcycle. My jaw dropped and my ability to speak English completely disappeared. I stared, transfixed as he swung his leg over and stepped off the bike. It was Jacob. I watched as he walked into the distance with the bike.

I had wanted to talk to him at the beach and reassure him this could work. This was possible. But with so many people around there hadn't been a chance and then that guy got so upset and I had to hold Drake back from starting a fight we really didn't need on our first night out. After that the guards had rushed us to the bus before anybody could get more upset and violence broke out. I hadn't stolen a moment alone with him in the dark, hadn't been able to steal another kiss.

I stand in the shadows of a nearby building, watching the fence waiting for him. I stared hard into the darkness, desperate to see his figure appear. He wanted this and I grew hard imagining him whispering into my ear, his strong body touching me. I hadn't even spoken to him and I was all tied up in knots.

When I was about to go insane with waiting, his silhouette appeared in the distance. He walked with quick and short steps, his body rolling with each step. I imagined him crossing through the gate, the strength of his body against me. He was so strong and broad and tall. All things I never wanted in a partner but looking at him I realized how gorgeous he really was and how right my people were. It wasn't about gender. I'd never experienced anything like this before. It was all about him.

And now here he was, walking to the fence and running his hand along the chain links, walking away from me.

I hurried along the alley, walking as silently as I could and keeping to the shadows, but my hearts pounded so hard I was sure the sound reverberated off of the steel walls, calling to everyone to let them know where I was and what I was doing. I followed as he approached the entrance gate and pulled something out of his pocket.

He came to see me. He came to see and he had a key card. He's coming into the sector and he wants this. I stood and watched as he slipped the key card through the reader. It beeped and blinked green. I heard the click as the gate unlocked. He crossed the threshold of the boundary between us, closed the gate behind him and locked himself in my world.

I knew I should say something, but I stayed in the shadows, watching him as he took in my home. I could only imagine how it must look to him, the shabby metal shipping containers that had been converted into housing units, the desperate attempts we had made to make it a comfortable place to live by hanging lights and painting every surface we could.

He strolled through the main street where the late night market had set up. Curfew maybe 10, but the guards benefitted as much as we did from allowing a few rules to be broken. This time of night was when the black market flourished behind the guise of vendors trying to squeeze out a few after hours sales.

He stepped further into the market, taking in the goods being sold. His leather jacket and dark hair created a black hole that dragged me into it's depths.

I followed at a distance, taking in the way his body moved. He stood out despite his dark clothes and soft steps, he emanated an energy that drew people to him and made them want to know who he was.

"You boy," someone called out. "are not allowed here."

Roy, a Vwasak stepped forward and challenged Jake. I could tell from his stance he was looking for a fight. The Vwasaks always were.

"Leave him alone," I said, stepping out of the shadows. I kept my voice quiet to avoid drawing any more attention despite the crowd that had come together around Roy and Jake.

"Roman?" Jake whispered, but I didn't look over. I had to keep my focus on Roy, not give him a chance to challenge me outright. I hated pulling rank, but if Jake was discovered by the guards inside the sector he'd be arrested.

"As the son of Nox, I suggest you, Roy, get out of here. You know the guards could kill you for this."

"I'm not doing anything wrong." he replied.

"Black market?" I shot a look over to the guard approaching the market. It was bad enough we were all out here but if the guard realized that Roy was hawking contraband technology all the leniancy we had would be ripped away.

Without another word I wrapped my arm around Jake and guided him through the crowd toward a small three-story building.

Once we had retreated to the shadows and looked nervously around. "Are we safe out here?"

"Why did you come here?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep, I guess." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and eyed the now empty street.

"So you decided to sneak into the sector where you could be arrested for simply being? How come?" I forced myself to speak calmly as if our meeting was just another night, another pass in the hall, not the very thing I had been hoping for since I stepped away from him on the beach and at La Push.

"I guess some part of me hoped I might find you. I don't know where your pod is or anything about inside the sector, but when I saw the keycard, I didn't think, I just grabbed it and brought it with me." He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Do you not want me to be here?"

"Humans aren't supposed to be inside the sector. You could get into a lot of trouble."

"I know." Confidence shone from his eyes and he squared his shoulders. In the dark his presence overwhelmed me with it's majesty. He was something special and he wanted to be in here with me.

"I've been thinking about you too." I confided. My body was on high alert from his proximity. I could feel the cool breeze wrap itself around us, the hard metal separating us.

"I realize this is no big deal to you, but it's hard for me to just say these things. Lines are firm in my world." He lowered his head and kicked the dirt with his foot, suddenly appearing shy and vulnerable.

"It's not the status quo for me just because Atrians don't care. I'm not saying I don't worry about it. This is completely different for me. I've never felt like this before." I tried to smile to show him everything would be alright, but just being near him made me lose all ability to think or move or understand language. My whole world crumbled down until nothing existed beyond his kind eyes and my hope for something more.

"At least you talk to someone about it all. I'm alone out here trying to understand what I'm feeling. What all this means about who I am."

"You can talk to me." I offer. "I'm here, listening." I wanted to reach out to him, show him how right we were together. But it felt like there was an impenetrable barrier marking our differences and everything we'd have to overcome.

"It's not the same and you know it. I thought about talking to Embry but… At least you have Drake or Sophia."

"You asked me not to tell anyone. Besides, if I tell them there's no way they'll keep it quiet. Drake won't be able to resist heckling us and Sophia is just so excited about everything she'll want to throw us a party." I smiled at him, trying to break the tension and reached out to take his hand but he pulled away. My fingers were cold without his touch, even that little contact had made me feel whole, without it I thought I would suffocate in here.

He looked away again, stepping back. "I should go home and you should go to bed. It's late, we have school tomorrow and…"

"Jake," I interrupted. "I don't want to go back to my pod and try to sleep. I've been up thinking, wondering if I'd get the chance to talk to you and if I don't want you to be upset. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that I do." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "It's not that I didn't like... when you touch me…"

"I have an idea." I took his hand and he smiled as I pulled him further into the sector. His grip was firm and his hand fit in mine perfectly, strong and capable. I liked the roughness of his palm against mine. We sprinted through alleys until we came to a fire escape. "We're going to climb up to the roof and then go in the greenhouse, no one will see us there, but you have to be fast, there are a lot of guards in this area and they check the ladders."

"Okay." He said without letting go of my hand.

"And Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here." I leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before releasing his hand and scurrying up the ladder. At the top, I leaned down and motioned for him to follow.

He climbed quickly and reached me in just a few seconds. Together, we sprinted over the roof and into the greenhouse. Fabric covered the greenhouse, holding the daytime heat in and creating a comfortable space to sit. My father had set this space up so you could meet here and not be seen by the guard towers or patrols. In the middle of rows of flowers and plants were a few low benches, a carpet and pillows.

"It's beautiful in here," Jake whispered, looking around and running his hand over the multitude of flowers blooming in the night.

"During the day it's amazing, some of the buds close up without the sunlight."

"Do you like to garden?"

"I never thought of it as something to like. It's part of our culture, we make medicine, spices, decorations, food. Everything about us is tied to these plants. Some people my age aren't interested in learning the old ways, but I don't see how they'll get through life without it."

"It's like that for us too, on the reservation. We have a lot of legends and cultural rules, some of them are useless in my opinion, like not associating with 'pale faces,' but the old stories can be interesting. My dad gets a little obsessed with them though. He's unofficially in charge and it runs in our blood line."

"Really?"

"Yeah, supposedly one day I'm supposed to be Chief, not that anyone really holds by the old system anymore."

"My father's what we call the Ikson, it means "to glow or shine." He's the leader and when he dies, I'm supposed to lead. I try not to think about it too much, it's a lot to imagine taking on."

"Me too. When I was homeschooled, my Dad got really into all the legends and spent probably half the time teaching me Quileute, which no one speaks anymore, and making me memorize the old rules and stories. At least here your dad is actually in charge, on the Reservation things are run by a council and the Chief's position isn't any more important than anyone else's."

We moved to the sitting area and I slipped off my shoes. He followed my lead and came to sit next to me on the ground.

"So is this what you wanted to talk about? Our Dad's?" I teased, leaning against a bench and turning toward him.

He blushed and looked down with a smile so cute I almost laughed, but that would probably push him away. How could he understand that my laughter came from the overwhelming sense of joy building in my chest.

"Roman…" he began and I placed my hand on top of his.

"Just tell me one thing Jake, do you regret it? Should I not have kissed you?" I squeeze his hand with mine and tried to will him to want me as much as I wanted him.

"No." He breathed, looking away.

I flinched, pulling my hand away. "Oh. I… I'm sorry then."

"Wait, I mean No I don't regret it." He smiled again and looked at me.

I exhaled, relief and tension I hadn't realized I was holding on to draining away from my body. I suddenly felt exhausted and giddy, like I had been drugged. My smile must have been ridiculous because Jake snickered before taking my hand in his own. It was so broad and strong and when he turned and placed the other behind me on the bench, I lost my breath.

"You wear everything you feel right on your face, you know that?" He turned one side of his mouth up in a mocking smile.

"Not usually. Teri says I'm impossible to read actually."

"Well I can see what you're thinking like it's written in sharpie on your forehead."

"Yeah? What am I thinking."

He studies my face with a chuckle, inspecting my eyes and coming so close I can feel his breath against my skin. I can't stop the shudder that runs through me.

"Yep, an open book." He whispers.

"What am I thinking then?"

"You want me to kiss you again." He leaned in but made no move to follow through.

"Again? I'm pretty sure I've been the one kissing you up until now."

He shifted his weight closer to me and I could feel the heat of his body against my own. I turned into him, still clutching his hand with my own.

"Does that mean it's my turn?"

"I thought you could tell what I was thinking."

His eyes dropped to my lips and my cock throbbed in my jeans. I wanted him to touch me so badly it was painful to be without him. His hand came to the back of my neck, squeezing the muscles there and pulling me forward.

When our lips touched, I closed my eyes and a thousand sparks of light lit up in my mind. His lips were soft and full and when I opened my mouth to taste him, he didn't hesitate. I scooted closer, pressing my chest against his, wanting to feel as much of him as I could. He dropped his hold on my hand and wrapped it around my waist. His hand at my neck grabbed my hair and he pulled me closer until I sat awkwardly against him, needing his body to keep me upright.

We breathed together, tasting and kissing. I ran my hand down his face and grabbed his shoulder. "This is…" I pulled away and took a deep breath. "I can hardly breathe."

He nodded and leaned toward me again. I slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him down to the ground so we lay side by side before letting him kiss me.

He moaned as I pulled his lip into my mouth, nipping it with my teeth. I kissed my way along his cheek until I reached his ear. "I take it this is what you wanted to talk about?" I whispered and he moaned again. I wrapped my lips around his earlobe and sucked softly before moving my mouth down the strong line of his neck. He tasted like salt and wind and freedom. Everything I wanted embodied in one beautiful boy.

I maneuvered myself so he laid below me. I settled one knee between his legs so that when I lowered my weight, his cock rubbed against my thigh. His erection burned against me; so hard and long. I wanted to feel his flesh.

He moaned as I ground my own need against his hip and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back down to his mouth. We kissed and moved together like we'd always been like this, like nothing in the world mattered except the places where my body came into contact with his.

I unzipped his jacket, wanting less between us and found him bare chested. He sat up and pulled it off, sitting before me with nothing but a pair of jeans on. His body was hard and muscular. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to trace the lines of him with my tongue. I made a sound, something halfway between a moan and a sigh.

He beamed at me, his chest heaving. He pushed me back onto my knees and tugged my shirt up over my head. We stared at one another for what felt like forever.

"I've been dreaming about you my entire life, but I never imagined it like this." He said, reaching out and placing his hand on my chest. The markings under his touch lit up. He ran his hand over them, up my neck and then back down my chest to where they trail behind my back. He pulled me down again and I kissed him with all the passion I felt coursing through my body, pulsing in my cock.

I moved against him in rhythm to the beat of our hearts and closed my eyes, evaporating into the pure sensation of his skin against mine.

He bucked up against me and growled something I didn't understand before grabbing me and flipping me over. His eyes burned with need. He shoved my knees apart and lowered himself so that all that separated our cocks were two layers of denim. His length slid alongside mine and I groaned, bending my knees and tilting my hips.

He dropped his lips to my neck where he sucked and kissed my glowing flesh. "It's so beautiful," he murmured against me, before thrusting harder.

I gripped his muscular back, holding on for purchase in the storm of his passion. I didn't think I could take much more, but I was afraid to cum. What if I scared him away by going too far?

He placed a hand on my hip and lifted himself up so he gazed down at me while we moved in unison. "Fuck Roman," he groaned and the sound of my name falling from his lips almost threw me over the edge.

I ran one hand down his side, feeling the curve of his hip and dip to the waist of his jeans. I reached between us and undid the top button.

He stopped moving and sucked in a hard breath.

"Okay?" I asked, my hand resting against his taut abdomen.

He held my eyes and nodded.

As I undid the zipper of his pants he exhaled and quivered above me. His arms shook and his face looked almost pained. When I reached into his pants and wrapped my hand around the shaft, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His long neck extended toward the night sky.

I pulled him down against me, supporting his body as he gave into his passion.

He moved in my hand, which moved against my erection, driving us both into a frenzy. I squeezed and tugged at him, running my thumb over his dripping tip as I rocked up against him, lost in my own pursuit of ecstasy.

He wrapped one arm around my waist, lifting me further up against him and lifted up so he could see me. Eyes locked in silent agreement, we both relinquished our hold on self control. My grip on him tightened as our bodies released our passion.


	11. Chapter 11

**JAKE POV**

Flames licked at the skin of my stomach when the softness of his hand enveloped my shaft. He lightly pulled and squeezed me. I almost went over the edge. I sucked in a deep breath, wanting the sensation, the heat, the passion, the want, the lust, to last more than five seconds. I wanted it to last hours, but I knew that was probably impossible.

"Mmm Roman," I whimpered. "Fuck…" I painfully twitched in his hand as he rocked his hips into my own. His cock brushed my length. My breath caught as I lightly panted and gasped at the rush of emotion washing over me as I came over his stomach. I whimpered. My arms felt weak on either side of Roman. His hand was still around me, running up and down my cock as I sat frozen. My mind dulled, completely fogged like I'd never experienced. At some point my eyes had drifted shut until the waves of heat dulled and my brain restarted thinking.

When our erections moved together a second time, he almost sent me over the edge again as my arm wrapped around Roman, lifting him enough I could see him as he rocked up against me.

Again, my eyes had closed and when they reopened, I bit my lip seeing Roman. He looked, almost scared, anxious. "What's wrong?"

He glanced down between us. I followed his glance to a darkening patch in his jeans before I looked back up to his face. My eyes narrowed in confusion. His cheeks reddened as he glanced to the side.

"Don't be embarrassed," I whispered, leaning down to capture his lips. I nipped his lower lip before pulling away. I brushed his with mine.

"I thought it'd scare you away." His hand reached up and cupped the side of my face. "I know you're not experienced…" I swallowed his words, parting his lips with my tongue. I brushed the tip of my tongue against his.

"I trust you," I whispered. "And it's a turn on knowing I did that to you."

As he smiled, the fear and anxiety washed away from his features. I pulled back, holding his gaze with a serious tint in my eyes as I dipped down and kissed his neck, letting my tongue travel along his markings as I made my way down along his collarbone and sucked there. My teeth grazed his skin as I left tiny marks. His hands ran through the short strands of my hair. His already semi hard cock brushed my stomach through the thickness of his jeans. Fire surged through my nerves that reached my own recovering dick. He groaned, lightly gripping at my hair.

"Jake…" he breathed. "Don't…"

"It's my turn," I whispered huskily into his ear and licked the lobe. I reached down and gripped him through the thickness of his jeans. I squeezed him before dipping my hand into the pocket of his pants. My thumb pressed down on his hard, damp tip. He shuddered and I felt his back arch into me.

I worked my way over his chest. Flicking his nipple with the tip of my tongue, Roman bucked and gasped. Satisfied I grinned after finding his sensitive spot. My hands rested against his shoulders, running the length of his torso. I played with his nipples, brushing them, twisting them and lightly pinching them between my fingers and thumb as I ran my tongue down his torso. He was gasping and moaning. He was making me feel strong, confident and powerful with knowing I'd made him react this way. Absently, my hands brushed his hips and hovered above the hem of his jeans. I flicked the button open and pulled down the zipper, groaning to see his cock spring free as I pulled his jeans down and threw them to the side.

But then I stopped, not sure what to do. I stalled by licking the long dip ending at the base of his abs and over his navel where I stopped and placed open mouthed kisses from there, down his thick treasure trail.

Roman's hips buckled beneath me. My eyes glanced down to him. His length laid against his stomach like I'd seen mine do-I'd thought, it was just something mine did. My stomach tightened at the thought of sucking him ... but I wasn't ready. I couldn't.

Feeling eyes on the back of my head, I looked up and held Roman's darkening gaze. His chest was rising and falling in hard pants. "Jake… don't do anything you don't want to."

A small smile curved the edges of my mouth. "You're not the only open book then huh?" He returned the smiled and sat up on his elbows. I pressed my lips together, staring to the side where one of the plants hung over the table's edge. "That's just it though I want to … it's just…"

"You're not ready."

I nodded. "Yeah… I guess." I looked up and held Roman's eyes. "But how do you know when you are ready?"

"You'll just know Jake."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I wasn't thinking..." I shook my head and went to stand when Roman captured my hand.

"I understand Jacob and that felt amazing so don't be sorry—Teri barely ever took her time, just enough to get what she wanted. She was kinda selfish that way … And you didn't just work me up." His gaze dropped and he pushed me back until he laid over me, pinning me to the ground. Roman supported his weight on his knees placed on either side of my hips. I groaned, feeling him. His hand curled around my base and began massaging my tip with his thumb. I groaned, fighting the urge to roll my hips.

"You took control last time, I wana try this time. Just… not all the way. It's just awkward for me Roman."

"If that's what you want." He released me and held my eyes. I could feel he was searching for the truth.

I nodded, unable to think clear enough to speak with how he still sat almost on my lap, almost straddling my hips. I secretly wished he'd just roll his hips like earlier until we both came. But he might not have to if he didn't stop touching me. It didn't matter if it was just his hands on my face, shoulder or dick, it was like lighting a fire inside me. I now understood all those feelings and sensations from earlier in school..

Roman could see I was overwhelmed to what to do first. He slid to the side and cupped my face.

"Jake just kiss me and let your mind relax. Give into instinct. It'll tell you if something isn't working for us."

I shut my eyes and exhaled a deep breath before nodding. "I trust you Roman."

"I trust you too Jake. It's okay," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I shuddered closer to Roman, feeling his knuckles brush my length. When my eyes reopened, I saw the curves in his lips lifting into a smile that reached his powder-blue eyes, sparkling with every positive emotion I could imagine: joy; happiness; love; lust … He did trust me. He wasn't just saying it to boost my confidence.

My mouth brushed his, taking small pecks as I slowly I let my tongue flick his upper lip before I captured his lower lip and sucked it hard, pulling it into my mouth. I shifted so I hovered above him. His arm wound around my waist and pulled me down so I pinned him to the carpet. I steadied myself on my hand above his head, resting the other on the side of his face.

I groaned, parting his lips to kiss him deeper. My hips slowly rolled into him. His hard on rubbed mine. He broke away to gasp air as I moved to the birthmark tracing the length of his neck. His hands were rested against my shoulder-blades. One slid up and rested in the nape of my neck. He whimpered my name. Fire ignited inside me hearing his whimpers. My skin was already lightly coated in sweat.

I pressed my hand against his hip to stop him from rolling into me like he did before. I parted my knees, allowing them to support my weight now as I let my other hand slowly travel down the length of his torso. The tips of my fingers brushed Roman's nipple as I arched into him again. My teeth grazed the skin of his neck as I softly bit over one of his markings. It flashed a brighter blue against my closed eyes..

"Jake…" Roman's hand gripped the short hair strands at the base of neck. I groaned. The tip of my finger traced the thick line of course hair below his abs. Roman's breath caught in the back of his throat. His hand from my neck reached down for my wrist, but I pushed it away as I broke off to hold his dark blue lustful eyes.

"It's okay … it feels right." I smiled, bending down to capture his tongue. I sucked on it and took Roman's cock into my hand. He gasped as I lightly squeezed his long and thick length before brushing the tip along my stomach. He twitched in my hand, pre-cumming over my stomach which made me smirk with satisfaction of what I did to him. I didn't have a clue how I made him feel until now. I didn't even know nor understand how _I_ could do this to him or anyone. I wasn't anyone special.

As he pulled his tongue away and kissed me hard, I couldn't hold back the grin that played on my mouth.

His hips automatically rolled into mine and brushed us together. I felt his sac rub my own, making my already throbbing cock beg for some kind of attention. My tip was painfully hard and in need. Abruptly and as though he had read my mind, Roman's hand curled around the length. His thumb lightly pressed into my hard on as he pulled me over his stomach like I had with him. The burning heat of his thumb rubbed and tugged me, forcing groans to slip from my throat.

I shook my head, trying to force out words as he made his way up to my tip. At the last second, I pushed away his hand and took us into my grip, running my hand along our cocks.

"Roman…Oh fuck…" My breath caught as I felt my balls tightened along with my stomach. I felt hot warmth spread between us, mixing with the sweat thinly coating the skin of Roman's stomach. He slowly arched against me. I could sense it was automatic as he was caught in the trap of esacty as I was.

"Jacob..." he groaned, coating my hands and stomach in his thick heat. His eyes were fluttering open and closed as I licked my hand. He groaned. "You didn't have to do that…" he breathed.

"I wanted to." I laid to the side of him, catching my breath as my forehead rested against Roman's damp, sweaty shoulder. It took awhile before my mind cleared enough to speak more than three words.

"So…" I croaked, still slightly panting. "How'd I do?"

Roman snickered. "Ten outta ten. That was intense."

"Mmm it was." My eyes slowly drifted closed. Roman's hand slipped around my own. I twinned our fingers, smiling as his forehead rested against mine. I thought he pulled a blanket over us when I felt a soft material brush my skin. The greenhouse was warm, but it was nice to have the added warmth and Roman by my side as I slid into the darkness of sleep.

I woke the next morning to the sound of Roman groaning awake. Our hands must have stayed linked together all night because I felt the coolness when he pulled away.

"Dad? Stop will you?" Roman whispered. "Dad!" Sleep coated his voice.

"Roman, what are you…" I heard a small intake of air, halfway between a gasp and an 'ah.' "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It kinda just happened."

"I'll need to speak with you later. I'll leave you two alone."

Hearing the voice, I was still three-quarters asleep when I sat up and leaned into Roman's side. His arm wrapped around me.

"Jake, go back to sleep," he cooed, pulling the blanket around me. When a morning bird called, I snapped awake, remembering school. I felt like I'd only slept for an hour or two.

"What time is it?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes. "Was someone just here?"

"Six-fifty. Yeah my dad. He was watering."

"Shit I gotta get home." I threw the blanket off me before pausing as the words sunk in. "What?" I flushed red and scrambled for my clothes.

Roman smirked. "Will you relax? He's fine."

"Doesn't make me feel fine Roman. I'm still not entirely comfortable with it and I'm still confused ..." I sighed shaking my head as the cheerful expression on Roman's face fell. I sat on my knees and pulled him into a brushing kiss. "But I've never felt this way Roman, its confusing and amazing … I don't want to ruin anything."

"You won't." His fingers skimmed the length of my face as his powder-blue eyes held my own.

My jacket framed my chest and abs as he grabbed the hems and pulled me into him. Kissing me deep, my heart skipped as I groaned into his mouth when he parted my lips. His tongue entered mine. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, deepening the kiss before the very same morning bird broke my attention that had been purely on Roman. I hesitantly broke away before I was tempted to rip my clothes off again. "I have to get home or dad will catch me. Just know Roman, if I do anything stupid, I probably won't mean it. This is all new for me."

"It's okay Jake." He smiled and nodded as he stood. Somehow in that short amount of time he had gotten dressed and I hadn't noticed. As he took my hand and helped me stand, I felt weird. My mind was saying, '_that isn't right. You shouldn't hold hands._' I looked down to our hands linked. It was just something I'd have to get used to.

We emerged from the warmth of the greenhouse and into the cold damp air of morning. The light was still dull but the sun was rising on the horizon. The skies were a pastel orange and pink, mixed with purples and blues further up. Amongst the purples and blues, stars still twinkled.

Roman's hand gripped mine, bringing my sight back to earth. "It's beautiful."

"One of the few good things about living in the sector."

I quickly used the back of my jacket sleeve cover a cough, suddenly remembering where I was and that I still had to be careful. I didn't want Roman or his family to get in trouble because of me.

"Jake … are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah cold air just gets to me," I lied with a smile, but I didn't think he believed me.. "I have to go. Is the latter safe enough?"

"Yeah, just be quick. I can't go down. I'll see you at school."

"Okay. Thanks for last night too. I enjoyed it." I rubbed my lips together and smiled as my cheeks warmed and no doubt highlighted red.

"Welcome Jacob." I almost groaned at how he spoke my name. I quickly leaned into Roman, brushing his lips as I licked them. His mouth parted as his fingers traced into the hair at the back of my head, pulling me closer. I moaned, wanting a repeat of last night. I couldn't keep my hands off him. I hesitantly pulled away.

"Later," I promised with a smile. "Come to my place if you can. Dad's at a meeting all day and half the night."

"I'll see what I can do." Roman smiled and walked me to the ladder.

I quickly scooped the area and scrambled down the again. At the gate I swiped Charlie's key-card and dodged the security lights in the process. The door creaked open and I ran across the road to where my bike was hidden. The engine growled to life. I made a sharp U turn and looked to the building roof to see Roman still standing there, waving as I passed. Within warmth fluttering inside my chest, my heart leaped. I hadn't ever felt this way before. It felt incredible..

I cut the bike's engine half a mile from the house and wheeled it into the shed. The place looked quite enough. Nothing had been moved. The firewood was still in the same place as it was last night. I creeped up the ramp and unlocked the house with the spare key. Soundlessly, I slid through the door, expecting dad to be still asleep. He wasn't usually up before seven-thirty, so I knew I'd be safe. But then I froze.

"Good morning Jacob," dad said sternly. Caught.

I snapped around to face him and Charlie sitting around the table in the kitchen. "Morning dad." I smiled.

"Where you been all night son?"

"I was watching the sunrise on the cliffs."

"Since three o'clock in the morning?" His tone was still stern. There was no lying my way out of this one. I sighed a groan.

"I spent the night at a friend's place. No biggy." I smiled, trying to act casually.

"No biggie hmm?" Dad calmly sipped his coffee. "Then why'd you feel the need to lie to me?"

"I need a shower, get ready for school," I said quickly and turned my back for the bathroom.

"Jacob…"

"Dad, I'm sixteen. Please, can I have some privacy?"

Charlie coughed against the lip of his mug. "Who's the lucky girl, Jake? You do know the legal age is eighteen though right?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. _Why'd it have to be a girl? _"I didn't do anything Charlie. We just slept."

"We'll talk later Jacob," dad called as I retreated into the bathroom. Obviously I still wasn't in the clear.

Sighing, I and threw my jacket and jeans into the washing basket—I'd need to wash them later before dad did. They and I stunk of sex and sweat rolled into one, which would have been fine by me if I wasn't trying to hide the evidence. I made quick work of the shower and dried off. The towel hung from my hips as I left the bathroom behind and went to my room. I redressed into a tight black shirt, yesterday's maroon jacket and jeans. Yep, I purposely forgot my underwear. Long as Roman didn't tease me, it'd be fine.

I made sure to stuff another shirt and jacket into my backpack just in case there was a repeat of yesterday. Leaving my room, I dropped the bag on the table beside the door along with my car keys. My stomach rumbled as I stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. I groaned, coughing again.

"What's the cough son?"

"Nothing dad. It only happens when I'm in the cold."

"Since when?"

"Since last night." I shrugged pouring the milk into a bowl.

"Hmm, I'm making you a doctor's appointment for this afternoon."

"No dad. It's nothing. Really. I don't need it. I feel fine." I was basically begging. The last place I wanted to see let alone go was to the quack's office. For the past two years, since being sent home I had a weekly checkup to make sure the treatment was working. My last check up was Sunday. Today was Tuesday.

"No buts Jacob."


	12. Chapter 12

**ROMAN POV**

I stepped off the bus and entered the school for our second day at Forks High. We walked in a straight line through the crowd of protesters like members of a chain gang from the old movies we got in the Sector. But none of it could take away the bounce in my step. I was still reliving the night before in my mind.

Jacob's lips, his skin, his eyes.

Instead of the anger that usually bubbled in my gut, I was full of hope and optimism. I wondered if this is what it felt like to be Sophia. Always looking for the good things in the world. The sun shone brighter and the air smelled cleaner. Even the school felt bigger and like it offered me a million possibilities for my future.

I kind of hated myself for acting like this, but even that couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

I remembered the look on his face when he'd kissed me goodbye and couldn't wait to see him again. Even the ridiculous "talk" I'd had with my dad this morning couldn't diminish my mood. Did he really think I'd gotten to sixteen and had no idea about how sex worked with other guys? At least he hadn't made a big deal over Jake being human or say anything in front of Sophia.

We walked to our lockers as a group and Sophia bounced away to talk to some guy she'd met the day before. Even Drake seemed in an unusually good mood.

When we rounded the corner, I spotted Jake in the distance, talking to Bella, Jess and a few other people. I watched his profile, enjoying the stolen moment of looking at him before he knew I was there. His smile came easily and he spoke with his hands. His strong hands. I could feel them gripping my shoulders, pulling me close.

"What's with you man? Are you on _kyter_?" Drake asked as he opens his locker.

"Shut up." I said, pulling my eyes from Jake.

"Oh, I see. I'm not the only one who found a nice little human ass to stare at." Drake raised an eyebrow in Jess's direction.

I turned back and watched as Jake said something with an animated face. Bella laughed and wrapped her arm around his, squeezing his bicep and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiles down at her and nuzzles the top of her head.

And my good mood smashed on the ground into a million pieces.

"Don't worry man. He's got nothing on you." Drake joked, slamming his locker shut. At the look on my face he blinked and steps back. "Ohhh, I see, it's not her you're floating over. It's _him_. Does little RoRo have his first boy crush?"

"Shut up Drake." I hissed through my teeth, looking around us.

"It's no big deal man, happens to everyone eventually. So you're looking for a little man on man lovin', so what."

"Will you be quiet?" I dragged him away from the lockers and down a less populated area. "Humans aren't as laid back about this kind of thing, you can't just run your mouth like that."

"Who cares what the humans think?"

"He does." I confessed, lowering my eyes and dropping my grip on his arm.

"So you're going to do what? Have a secret crush on some human you can't be with?"

I blushed, thinking about just how _with_ Jake I'd already been. But of course, Drake noticed. For being such a dimwit about some things, I could never sneak anything past him.

"You got some action, didn't you. Are the humans right? Are those Indian kids like sex-crazed maniacs?"

"Yeah, and all Atrians secretly eat human babies."

He held up his hands. "Alright, point made. So what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I just, everytime I see him it's like my insides get tied into knots and I lose all ability to think straight and then, I see him with Bella and she's got her hands all over him and I know his life would be so much easier if he was with someone like her."

"A human?"

"A girl."

"Oh." He ran a hand over his bald head and peered at me. "Why do you always make things harder than they have to be? Just be who you are and stop thinking so much."

"It's not that easy. I wish it was."

The first bell ran over head and Drake swung his mammoth arm over my shoulders. "Let's go, you've got me at least, and you can always get back together with Teri if you think that would make life easier."

I groaned but laughed and leaned into him as he guided me back to the main hall.

Drake chattered on about homeroom and sector gossip and the number of teachers he thought he could sleep with by the end of the first quarter while we walked toward our first class. Up ahead, Jake and the others were still chatting. I tensed as we walked up and Drake tucked me further under his arm with a nod and a smile.

My best friend's show of solidarity made me feel less awkward. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Next time, let's go to Second Beach, it's so much better." I overheard Jake's friend from last night say. He lived on the reservation too but I couldn't remember his name right away. Embry, it was Embry...

"Better than First Beach? I can't even imagine that!" Sophia bounced up behind me and wrapped both her hands around my arm. I was sandwiched between my sister and Drake and felt strong enough to take on the world with them with me. Now all I needed was the dark eyed boy I couldn't stop thinking about.

Jake looked up and his eyes lit up when they met me. He followed the line of the arm laying casually over my shoulder up to Drake's smirk.

Then Drake planted a kiss on my temple, rumpled my hair, and walked away, his chuckle lingering in the air behind him. I could have killed him.

Jacob coughed and mumbled something about getting to class before turning his back on me and walking off.

Sophia beamed up at me, still chattering about last night's party, oblivious.

The second bell rang and I rushed to class. I sat behind Jake, who seemed to be putting a lot of effort into ignoring me during the entire hour. I kicked at his chair a few times until he moved it out of my reach without even a look.

I have no idea what the teacher talked about or if there was homework. Sophia would tell me later anyway, in painfully exact detail.

Fucking Drake! Now Jacob was mad at me, or uncomfortable, or thinking something about me and Drake that was completely and totally and _completely_ untrue and impossible. He'd done it on purpose. I seethed, staring at the back of Jake's head, wishing he would give me some kind of clue what he was feeling.

When class ended, Jake stuffed his stuff into his bag and rushed toward the exit before I could even try to talk to him. I fumbled with my books, distracted beyond reason, just wanting to get his attention. Embry caught him in the hallway and waved to me as I walked out. I still had my books half in, half out of my bag and struggled to make my way over to them.

"Hey Roman," Embry said. "You in a hurry?" He teased, but reached out and took the book I'd wedged precariously under my arm so I could get my stuff together faster.

"Hey, Embry right?

"Yeah, thanks for coming last night, sorry about the trouble at the end there."

"No worries, we're pretty used to it." I glanced at Jake whose face remained an unreadable mask. "At least it was just one guy, you know?"

"And no one really takes Sam too seriously anyway, he's kind of a douche."

"Good to know." I smiled. An awkward pause hung in the air. I didn't have a place in their friendship, but I wasn't willing to walk away without some kind of sign from Jake that we were okay. I wanted to go back to last night, to the way he'd been so open with me.

"I thought you might want this back." Teri said, walking up next to me and leering suggestively at Jacob before handing me my sketchbook, open to my picture of him.

"Wow, that's amazing, did you draw that?" Embry asked, apparently oblivious of the sudden electricity in the air as Teri turned to walk away, swinging her hips in triumph.

"Um, yeah." I muttered, closing the book and slipping it into my bag. "See you around." I didn't risk a look at Jacob, I really just wanted to die right then. Maybe when I was shot as a kid I had been killed and this moment right here was hell.

I hurried to the closest unlocked door I could find to hide in. A utility closet. My hearts beat in competing rhythms and I found it harder and harder to catch my breath. The bell sounded for the next class to start but I couldn't move. How had this day turned to complete and total shit so fast?

I sat on the ground and hung my head between my knees, trying to slow my breath and figure out what I could possibly do to salvage what should have been the best day ever but was instead an absolute nightmare.

I wanted to scream or punch something or melt into the floor or go home and climb back into bed until the school year was over. I'd been jealous first and everything went sideways when all I was trying to do was play it cool and not just go rushing toward Jake and take him into my arms and kiss him.

"Roman? You in here?" The door creaked open and a sliver of light entered the otherwise dark room. A small window shone enough light that I could see, but other than that it had been blissfully dim.

"Go away."

The door closed. "Is that what you drew during class yesterday?"

"Jake?" I asked into the shadows.

"Yeah."

"Why are you here, go back to class."

He walked over and sat on the floor next to me. "Why did you draw me?"

I kept my eyes on the floor between my feet and sighed. "Because I can't stop fucking thinking about you and it's driving me a little insane."

"Look, last night…"

"It was a mistake, it's okay. I understand."

He punched me in the arm, hard. "Will you stop doing that?"

"What?"

"Ending us before I even get a chance to say anything?"

"Us?" My voice shook despite every attempt I made to hold it steady. Just one word betrayed my fear.

"Are you an idiot? Or did I misunderstand something last night."

"I just wasn't sure if you would still want… You know, now that it's day and we're at school and I saw you with Bella." I was rambling. I had to stop rambling. _Stop talking!_

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, her with her hands all over you this morning." I shrugged.

"As opposed to you and Drake?" His tone was direct and harsh, like another punch, but somehow this one hurt more.

I hadn't done anything wrong, why did I feel guilty? I just hated making him upset. "Yeah, I'm going to have to beat some cyper out of him later. Drake was just being an ass, trying to make some kind of point."

"That you're his?" Jake's voice came out in a quiver of breath.

"No, uggh gross. Drake is my brother."

"Really?" He looked into my eyes, searching for some duplicity or deceit.

"Well not like genetically, but yeah, I'm not with Drake, is that what you thought? He was just being nice."

"And Bella's my best friend. I already told you that. I'm not interested in her."

I blinked my eyes, hardly willing to believe him, but wanting to. "I am an idiot I guess." I looked over to him and found his smirk trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't you dare laugh at me. You were pouting through the whole class over Drake of all people."

"Well, you seem to keep forgetting that you're in a human school now, guys don't kiss other guys in public, even as friends."

"Atrians are very physical. I guess I didn't realize how different that was, but people are always touching. We don't have hangups about that stuff."

"We do."

"So I shouldn't make any sweeping romantic gestures in public? Is that what you're saying?" I teased, looking up at him through my eyelashes, feeling some of the tension in my body drain away at his smile.

"I'm sorry, Roman. Maybe someday." He looked so sad, it killed me that this was so hard for him and I wanted to do anything I could to take away his fear.

"I'll wait." I whispered and placed my hand on his thigh. I felt him tense up and look around us before relaxing. He laid his head on my shoulder and we sat there together quietly, wishing so many things could be different. I listened to his steady breath and soaked in the warmth of his body.

"Was your dad mad this morning?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against me.

"No." I laughed, remembering his serious look when he'd sat me down. "We're not very inhibited about sex either. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not a big deal that your dad found you naked on a roof with a guy? Seriously?"

"What's there to be upset about?" I shrugged into the darkness. "I think he was caught off guard a little because I haven't been with a guy before or really shown any interest, but he doesn't care. Look, if we lived on Atria I'd be out on my own already, I'm pretty much an adult by our standards. I only still live at home because space is so limited and it's just easier to stay together."

"So he wasn't even upset that you'd snuck out?"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"To sneak out then I'd have to be breaking some rule. I was just out, I didn't sneak anything." I pulled away from him and looked at the confusion on his face. "Why? Did you get in trouble?"

"Not exactly, but I'll probably get an earful about being out so late and making him worry and being responsible. Hopefully I'll avoid the sex talk at least."

At that I snickered and his head tilted in question. "So, that's what my dad wanted to talk about. He wanted to make sure I knew how things worked in situations, you know, like us."

"Oh my God, your dad gave you the gay sex talk?"

"Yup."

"I think I'd die."

"There's nothing like listening to your dad talk about his first boyfriend to make you want to crawl into a ball and stick your fingers in your ears." I laughed.

"So?" He asked, leaning into my neck. "Did you get any good tips?" His breath played against my skin and an electric shock ran through my entire body.

"I'll have to show you later," I said, turning toward him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He blushed and lowered his head to my shoulder again "That picture Teri had, is that what you drew yesterday?" He said into the darkness.

"During class, yeah."

"It's really good."

"Thanks. But it's not hard to make you look good."

He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. "What are we going to do?" he asked before bringing his lips to mine. The kiss started soft and tender. My arm wrapped around him and pulled him close against me. I laid one hand on his chest and deepened our kiss. He was the only one I wanted, the only thing that mattered to me. I didn't care about school or integration or humans or anything. Just him.

"We have to go to class." he breathed between kisses but didn't pull away.

"We're already late." I dropped my lips to his neck and kissed along his pulse, pulling his skin into my mouth.

"We can't," he moaned as he pulled my shirt up and slipped his warm hands along my sides and up my back. He moaned and shifted his weight.

I kissed his shoulders over his shirt and dropped my hand to his lap where I found his growing erection. I stroked its length and returned to his lips.

He met my kiss with a ferocity that threatened my sanity. He gripped my back and for a moment I thought we might topple over. The taste of him and his strong frame pressing against me melted my mind and set my cock on fire.

"Fuck," I moaned when his hand slid around my side and gripped my pec. "You're killing me."

"Oh, well we should stop then," he moved away with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't you dare." I grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. My hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him hard against the concrete floor as I sat astride his hips.

He looked up behind him toward the door.

"No one's around, they're all in class." I said.

"Do you think it locks?" He asked and my breath left my body in one blow. To be locked in here with him, with no fear of being interrupted… My mind spun and I rushed to stand up and check.

The handle had a button which clicked to lock the door when I pushed it.

When I turned back, I found him standing, staring at me with fire and heat and violence in his eyes and my cock ached. He stalked toward me and I backed away, letting him corner me against the wall. He placed one hand on the wall next to my head and the other clamped around my arm, hard.

He brought his nose to my neck and inhaled, dragging the air along my flesh. I held still and turned my head, giving him full access to my skin. I wanted him to kiss me, grab me, take me, but he didn't. He kept a painful distance between us as his ran his nose along the vein in my neck and up to my ear.

"I don't even have words for the things you make me feel." He growled and I shook with the effort to hold still.

Finally he placed his lips on the place below my ear and his hand squeezed tighter. I felt my body tighten in response, my muscles flexed to resist but he only gripped me harder. His teeth grazed my neck as he worked his way down to the top of my shoulder exposed by the wide collar of my shirt.

I reached forward and grabbed his ass, trying to pull him against me but he growled again, a low guttural command and the hand against the wall grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the wall.

"Not yet." he said as his lips worked their way around the the other side of my neck. He released my arm and gripped my chin, turning my head the other direction. He leaned in, bringing his chest into contact with mine and my legs shook.

When he finally brought his lips to mine I couldn't take anymore. I grabbed the back of his head and devoured his mouth. He met me with so much passion I thought I might cum without him even touching me. Our hips moved together and he pressed me into the wall so he could grind his body against mine.

The outline of his cock dug into my hip and I found myself rocking up and into him, wanting to run as much of me along his body as I could. This time, when I gripped his ass, he moaned and dropped his head to my shoulder, using my body to hold him up as we fucked through our clothes.

The temperature in the small room raged and I couldn't keep my hands off him. I lifted his shirt over his head and clawed at his flesh, wanting to feel more of him. The entire meaning of my existence was simply to know more of Jacob Black.

He moaned and closed his eyes while arching his head up in ecstasy and I couldn't stand for this to be over so fast, not before I touched him. I moved us around and pushed him against the wall. His eyes searched mine in confusion until I untucked his shirt and started undoing his pants.

"Roman…" he groaned as I slipped my hand in, freeing his hard heat. He was so soft and thick. It was nothing like touching myself. When I did that it was a means to an end, I never realized how wonderful a cock felt in my hand. I stroked him a few times, but couldn't get enough.

I dropped to my knees and placed my hands on his hips.

"Wait," He said stepping to the side and placing his hand on my head. "You don't…"

I silenced him with a kiss. Just a small little peck on the side of his shaft. When I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along the hard ridge on the underside of his cock he moaned an incoherent sound and slumped against the wall.

I smiled and breathed in the musky scent of him, filling my lungs with something so private and blissfully intimate. I stroked him softly, pulling his tip toward my mouth. I licked the drop of precum and moaned. He tasted so fucking good. I never imagined this would be such a fucking turn on to do, but hearing him pant above me, his body shaking as he struggled to stay still, waiting for me to dip down and take him into my mouth made me feel invincible.

I wrapped my lips around his tip and he shuddered above me, bringing a hand to the back of my head but not forcing me any further. He shifted his weight and bent his knees slightly so he was right at the perfect height for me to sink further along his shaft, pulling more of his length into my mouth. He tasted salty and warm and I wrapped my tongue around him as I pulled back.

"Fucking, fuck, Roman. I… Fuck…" he panted. His hands gripped my hair and I couldn't help but smile.

I grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and gripped his hip with the other, pinning him against the wall, before opening my mouth and taking as much of him in as I could. I pulled back and dove back in, using my tongue to press against his shaft and flick the tip over and over. He shook and soon thrust against my mouth.

His grip tightened on my head and started fucking my mouth while I clutched his body. He pushed so far into my throat I had to swallow to make room and when I did he convulsed against me, cuming hard.

I swallowed it fast and pulled away to look up at him. He stood, staring down at me, mouth agape. "I'm sorry I…"

I cut him off. "Are you fucking kidding me. That was so hot."

He slumped down the wall without putting his wilting cock away and kneeled next to me before kissing me with lazy passion. I tried to hold back and give him the languid post cum romance he must have wanted, but my own desire raged against my jeans and I felt like I was going to explode.

When he pulled me against him I couldn't help but grind against his body, seeking my own release. He snickered and released his hold on me. "I almost forgot."

"Sorry, I'll calm down in a minute."

"You don't have to." He said, unbuckling my belt and unzipping my jeans.

"I don't want you to feel pressured."

He just shook his head and wrapped his palm around my cock. He leaned over me, easing me to the ground while he tugged on my length. "I want to watch you." He said, staring into my eyes.

"Wh..what?"

"I want you to relax, and stop thinking so much. I'm fine. I'm fucking amazing. Let me touch you and let go." He propped up on one arm and lazily stroked my burning need.

I tried to relax but I was so turned on and his touch was too gentle. It drove me insane. I wanted him to grab me, pound me, take me, and he just smirked every time I moaned. I brought my hands to my eyes and thrust up into his hand, but his loose hold on me only frustrated me further.

Driven to the edge of what I could take I swore in Atrian and wrapped my hand around his, forcing his grip to be harder and faster. I stroked and squeezed my eyes shut and I forced his hand to close so tight it almost hurt. I imagine his mouth, his cock, his body. I wanted to be inside him, any part of him, and I wanted him to flip me over and fuck me until I couldn't see straight. At the idea of his cock buried in my ass, I came with a cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN - Darlings, so sorry for the delay. Had some business to attend to with an out of town wedding, a multi-day panic attack and working toward a deadline for my publisher. But there's much more of this to come, a lot of it already written. So thanks for being patient. Enjoy Roman and Jake Goodness!**

**Pav and Nic**

**JAKE POV**

My stomach clenched as my insides warmed while watching Roman. With my other hand, I brushed my thumb down the length of his shaft as he cried out. If I wasn't so memorized by the warm, thick and creamy substance spilling from his tip and coating my hand, I would have swallowed his cry. But I wanted to watch.

All morning I'd been thinking about him, wondering what it would have been like if I hadn't kissed him last night when we came and watched him instead. Would I have been turned off? Disgusted? Roman had thought just cuming would turn me away. I thought it was half the reason he suggested I kiss him, so I got it in my head it wasn't something pleasant to watch, which made me even more so unsure. But now I knew the answer.

I groaned, lifting my hand to lick his sweet flavor from my skin before leaning down and wrapping my tongue around his deflating length before pulling away to swallow. Roman's eyes reflected shock when I lifted to met his gaze.

"What?" I whispered, standing. I offered my hand to Roman which he took. My eyes stayed fixed on our hands for a moment. They fit perfectly, like they were made for each other.

"You just…surprised me. I didn't think you'd feel comfortable to do that."

I shrugged. "I gave into instinct it felt right … but I'm not ready to do that full on."

"Can I ask why?" Roman slowly sat up and did up his jeans. "I mean, you almost did Jake. It's not that much different."

"Probably sounds stupid and childish but I think if I went much further than what we've done it'll feel official—I'm gay or bi or whatever—and I'm not ready to face that truth yet." I shook my head and snorted. "I just realized I'm free. I'm a regular sixteen year old teenager. That alone is kinda overwhelming."

Roman nodded and smiled. "I get it. It's okay." His fingers slid through the belt hoops of my jeans and tugged me into his hold and against his mouth. He kissed me with great heated passion. He pulled, nipped and sucked my lip. When he pulled away, I whimpered—I could do this all day. His forehead pressed against my own as I stared down at his swollen lips while catching my breath.

I hadn't noticed he'd pinned me against the wall. "I already told you I'd wait Jake, and I will. I promise." And like that, he sealed the promise with a lingering kiss that sealed my lips. I smiled holding his beautiful blue gaze before the bell broke us apart. We'd missed math class.

I grinned at Roman who was eyeing me suspiciously. "What?" he murmured, standing and zipping up his jeans as I did the same.

"Any time you want to take me away from math and do that, you're more than welcome to."

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he unlocked the door and released me. He pecked my lips before stepping out into the flow of students making their way to their next class. I waited inside for a moment or two before also leaving, just in case anyone saw Roman.

I pressed my lips together, trying to hold back the smile that threatened to carve my lips and give away my secret. It wasn't every day I grinned for no reason, so if either Bella or Emb saw me grinning, they'd know something was up.

An arm suddenly whacked and hung from around the back of my shoulders. I looked to my left to see Embry hanging off me.

"Ah, careful Emb," I snapped. "You're starting to make my shoulders ache, not to mention you look gay doing that." I silently groaned. _Why'd I say that?_

He shrugged. "Good, gay guys hook the ladies—they love chasing something they can't have—then bingo, 'hey I'm straight baby!'"

I had to snicker, watching as he ran ahead and opened his arms and spread his fingers while saying the words.

"So was it Roman or Drake you were talking about last night? I saw them earlier."

"Oh, no," I muttered. "They're just playing. Atrians are physical."

"Right…" He didn't sound convinced. "You missed math. Where were you?" I could feel Emb's stare on the side of my face.

"Nurse's office," I lied. "I didn't feel the greatest."

"You okay?" He stopped.

"Yeah just a mini panic attack—gets too stuffy in here."

"Amen to that. I almost stripped off!"

"You're always trying to strip off, Call!" I laughed, standing before my locker as the bell rang again. I snatched the schedule I had taped on the door. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I've got gym next, what about you?" _Please don't be gym, please don't be gym._

"Gym." All I could do now was hope to god Roman wasn't in there, not that I wouldn't have minded a little fun in the shower. I wiped that idea before it showed in my pants.

"So who's this guy you were talking about Jake? You haven't even mentioned names."

I bit my lip, mentally groaning. "I don't know his name and I haven't seen him today." My eyes went up the hall to Teri swinging her hips in tight shorts and quarter-top. Again, she wasn't wearing a bra and what she wore was basically see-through.

"Did you guys just change in the utility room again?" I asked as she passed. She stopped mid-stride and turned.

"Yeah." Her eyes washed over me and then Emb. "Why?"

I flushed at the thought of Roman and me in there. "No reason. Just thought they'd let you in the locker room by now."

She shrugged and disappeared down the hall.

"Fuck she's hot!" Embry groaned as he pressed back against a locker. He crossed his arms over his chest and his legs at his ankles.

"Down boy—don't even think about it," I warned, shutting my locker as Emb pushed off the one beside mine.

"Why?"

"Roman said she's crazy."

"And you trust everything Roman says?"

"She's his ex, so yeah, why not?"

"Wow, talk about sex-perience."

"What are you talking about?"

"A girl like that Jake, she isn't the type to do _just _vanilla sex." He lost me at vanilla. My confusion must have been displayed over my face as we stopped outside the boy's locker room. "She's wild, you can even see that, so imagine her in bed. A girl like that, you wouldn't have to be with anyone else to gain some serious skill, moves and insight. He'd be a sex god after being with her. Roman is a lucky son of a bitch! Not to mention any girl he's with next is just as lucky."

I groaned, wanting to hit my forehead as Emb slid inside. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_ I must have looked like a complete virgin idiot with no skill in Roman's eyes. No wonder he was so good with me. He _really_ knew what he was doing!

When I finally went into the boy's locker-room I was relieved to find everyone but me and Emb were dressed. I tried to shut my mind up from thinking about Roman as I changed shorts—there was one good reason to pull on underwear. I'd just finished strapping on my shoes when Coach Car entered the room.

"All right kids, today is the fun stuff: rules of lacrosse, throwing catching, learning tools of the trade and then maybe, if you're good enough, we'll play a little girls vs boys game. Go on, get out there!" he ordered.

As I ran outside, the cold air hit me hard. I held back a cough that threatened to sound as I refused to look weak in front of anyone. I knew if coach heard it he'd make me sit on the sidelines or send me to the nurse's office.

I shook my head and focused my attention on our equipment placed over the field. I picked up one of the racket looking things and found a yellow sticky-note attached to its center. It read: _stick / shaft. _I scoffed, finding another sticky note on the netting, reading: _head. _That wasn't awkward at all … I couldn't imagine what the girls thought as they came running out and grabbed their equipment which were also sticky noted.

Coach Car explained the rules and gave us some small demonstrations before we began running the length of the field and catching and throwing the ball like yesterday. The only difference was we hadn't paired up—he said it was more like the actual game and that it'd best if we didn't get used to throwing and catching with partners—'_no point in creating unneeded and bad habits,'_ were his exact words.

We caught the single ball that was passed between the girls and guys. The trick was to keep our eyes on the ball and if it fell, to scoop it up in time and throw it again. We were all bad. Let's just say the ball was on the ground more than inside the shaft's head… Which mean it didn't take long before the hour was up. As a result, we didn't get to play that girls vs boys game I'd been looking forward to, but practise had been fun at least. I even impressed myself by only stopping once to catch my breath. All that heavy breathing with Roman must have been paying off…

"Alright, hit the showers," coach shouted. "Atrians in the last stall. After yesterday we can't have you missing out and going around dripping wet and causing casualties all over the school. Just stick to that stall."

As we walked back into the boy's locker-room I turned the corner and noticed the last stall had a blue shower-curtain put up and the clear glass had been replaced with a frosted pattern.

For a moment I smirked at the possibilities only for the smirk to fall a moment later with remembering what Emb said. I shook my head, wiping the fantasy away. I needed to talk to Roman alone before I did any of that again. But there was a small part of me that wanted to risk it.

In the mental fog of Emb's words repeating inside my head, I hadn't noticed when the locker-room emptied out, until I was the only one left in the entire room. But then I heard the water start running in the last stall. I tried to recall who of the Atrian's I'd seen leave the room. After a moment, I came up blank but thought it'd be Drake.

I shook my head, threw off my gym clothes, stuffed them into my bag and grabbed a towel before heading towards the shower. I hung the thick material on the railing. Resting my hand against the thick glass as I went to step inside before a warm hand caught my wrist. My head snapped around to see Roman smiling. His hair was dripping wet, small rivers trickled down his face. Roman's markings were glowing. From the ones around his face, running down his neck to the one that coloured his tip.

"No one's around," he whispered.

"No."

Roman's eyes narrowed. "Jake, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't feel like it."

"What's wrong? Jacob, talk to me."

"What'd you do with Teri?" Goose-bumps blanketed my skin.

"What?" He held my gaze before seeing my muscles shivering. "Jake come in and warm up—I won't touch you unless you want me to." He captured my wrist again.

I stepped back. "Sexually, what did you do with her Roman?"

He sighed. "We experimented a lot, different things. I'll tell you about it if you step in here. I'm worried about you Jake—I don't know much about humans, but I do know you don't get that cold, dry." He nodded towards me. My muscles were tensing and shivering. "Please."

I gave in and stepped under the water which gave instant relief. I crossed my arms over my chest, making it obvious I was serious. Roman leaned back against the wall and stared down at the drain swallowing the water.

"Teri and I have been friends for years Jake. She likes me and I liked her and trusted her. You probably already guessed but she was my first. I was fifteen. I wanted to know everything. We taught each other: reactions; sensitive spots; the way our markings worked with our emotions and even what herbs carried memories or fantasies. It wasn't much more then fun Jake. Her mom hates my dad and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual … Where is this coming from?"

"You didn't answer my question though… what'd you do with her? Did you do more than regular sex?" Hearing the words seeping from my mouth made me mentally roll my eyes. I didn't know why I had to know all this information. I just had to. The lunch bell rang. I ignored it.

Roman sighed. "Jake…"

"Answer me Roman."

"Yeah we did. What do you want to know? Do you want to know about my first time? How it was over so fast I'm not even sure it qualifies as sex? Or about how she'd scream when I'd pull her hair and fuck her from behind? Is that what you want, Jake?"

"Stop, Roman, I…"

"Or do you want details, like what her tits looked like when she would sit on my lap and ride me until we both came? Is that it?" he said in a angry rushed tone.

I nodded. "I just, shit, I guess I didn't realize how much I didn't know." I breathed so low I wasn't sure if he heard. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"What does it matter?"

Something inside me split. It mattered to me. "Because I wanted to know what a stupid, inexperienced virgin I was to you." I ripped around about to leave the shower when Roman grabbed my wrist and hauled me around to face him. He pinned me against the shower wall. His hands tightly gripped my wrists.

"Don't say that Jacob," he growled, blinking through the showerhead's rushing water. "You're not inexperience and you're not stupid."

"Have you already forgotten that I am?" I spat, glaring into his eyes. "And you not telling me the truth is making it worse! I thought you'd been with _just_ a girl. Nothing kinky. Nothing experienced. I didn't think you knew anything special. I thought you knew just sex."

"You don't act it. It's different with you Jake—all of it is. Everything is new. Every sensation. Every touch. I feel like the virgin… I don't feel like I know what I'm doing Jacob. I'm just like you, starting from scratch."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I thought you trusted me."

His voice lowered. "I do trust you... because I thought it'd scare you, because it scared me before I did it. That was when I didn't understand it. I don't want to scare you. I wanted to tell you later on when you understood more about everything. I'm sorry." He slowly released my wrists and backed away. "I'm already scared enough."

By that time, Roman's skin had began to dry before the water rushed over him as he stepped back to lean against the side of the shower's wall.

I tilted my head to the side. Roman couldn't have said anything more exact to how I felt. "Why are you scared? What is there to be scared about?" I wasn't just asking him but myself too. I didn't know the answers to my own fear, but I thought maybe Roman could answer them for both of us.

He shook his head. "I don't want you to get in trouble with your friends or family or tribe. I don't want to hurt you or scare you and I don't know how or what will happen if the world found out about us. You've already told me how humans don't agree with relationships like this. The Red Hawks already want us gone, dead probably so what will they do if they find out? They won't agree with us being with humans. I don't want you to get hurt Jake, especially not because of me. I can't lose you, but I won't leave either."

I hadn't realised just how much he wanted to protect me until now. It made most of my anger melt away.

My hand touched his fisted hand lying at his side. Taking it, I spread it out so it splayed across my left pec. "I feel the same way Roman but … I'm not going anywhere." I looked into his blue eyes, seeing them darken with anger. I inched closer to his lips. "Calm down Roman. You can't save the world," I whispered. "So save me."

Roman's hand reached up to cup the side of my face as he forced me back to the shower wall. This was exactly what I wanted him to do. I could feel he was dominating me with the anger he felt towards everything that kept us publically apart and I liked it. He was channeling his anger into passion I took his hands and tugged them down to my growing cock.

I growled low, grinning against his mouth as he kissed me hard and deep. My hands gripped into his shoulders, never wanting to let go. The length of his tongue slid against mine. Air in the back of my throat caught when he thrust into my hips. Electricity shot up my tip to stomach, forcing a groan from my throat. Roman's mouth slowed. He grinded into me so hard it sent desire into my already foggy mind. I wanted to feel him, all of him inside me. I stopped my mind from going any further, pulling away to adjust the water. We couldn't go there if we didn't have erections—yeah my own mind had scared me and I didn't trust either my body or mouth not to ask for what I'd imagined.

"Ugh Jake, that's freezing!"

"I just want to make out with you."

"Sure but if we die from the cold, it's your fault."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep me warm then and I'll do the same. We did it in the ocean."

"Mmm how could I forget?" He smiled and teasingly brushed his lips long mine. "I just can't get enough of you."

Roman's mouth dropped to my neck where he placed deep open mouth kisses along it's length. He sucked on my collarbone like I did our first night. I smirked. It was hard to believe that was less than twelve hours ago.

I sucked in a deep breath as he licked the water from my skin as his skin still glowed . My thumb lazily traced the birthmarks lining his ribs and pecks. I was so close to straddling his hips and forgetting what I'd just said about just making out. But then, we both froze as the locker-room door jiggled in attempt to be opened. I shut off the water, but the stall next to us dripped loudly. If he took one look to the side he'd see the frosted outline of us. I looked to Roman and he looked to me when the door squeaked open.

"Anyone in here?" Coach Car yelled. "Damn kids leaving the water running," he grumbled.

I thought about stepping out and saving both Roman and me from being caught, but I shouldn't have been in the Atrian's shower. Coach had made it pretty clear we weren't to go in there. But still, I pulled away from Roman and was about to slip out when he caught my arm and shook his head.

"It's okay," I mouthed and slid out.

"Black, what are you doing in here?" Coach Car snapped from the middle of the room. Redness flushed my face as I covered myself while inching towards my towel hanging on the railing.

"Just needed to warm myself up, Coach Car." I smiled and snapped the towel from the railing, quickly wrapping it around myself. I didn't think he believed me.

"Yeah well… hurry it up and get outta here." He stood there staring at me. I raised a brow. "Well, what are you waiting for Black, an invite?"

I groaned and quickly dried off. Logging in my locker's password, I grabbed my backpack and quickly dressed. Before leaving the room with coach by my side, I took a glance back to the stall.

I'd have to somehow let Roman know when the coast was clear to leave.

As Coach Car closed the door behind us, he mumbled, "Go get to lunch before you miss it, Black." He turned and locked the door. I bit my lip.

"Yes Coach." I nodded and ran up the hall. Knowing it'd look too suspicious if I went and asked him to unlock the boy's locker-room, I glanced left and right looking for Drake as I entered the cafeteria.

The room was packed and smelled so good. At home it was just me or dad to cook and we usually burned things. On occasion our neighbour, Harry Clearwater would send us some fish fry cooked by his wife Sue. It was basically the only good cooked food we got unless we went out or ordered take-out. I tried by best not to cook for that reason. It was a real treat when my sister's came home and would insist on cooking and we got to eat dinner instead of ash.

After looking over the crowd for five minutes, I saw the girls sitting at a table with the lanky Atrian guy that looked more like a kid. I didn't see Drake. Teri looked up and met my gaze as though she had been looking for me. I waved my head to the side, asking her to come over. Sophia looked at her as she stood. Soon they both were making their way over.

"Okay, what do you want?" Teri asked, crossing her arms.

"Where's Drake?"

"Outside, why?"

"I kinda need him to do a favor."

"Good luck with that. He doesn't do favors for humans."

"Where's Roman, Jake?" Sophia asked. "I thought he was with you."

"He was … just don't worry."

"Is he okay?" she asked, concern lit her tone.

"Yeah, it's just some guy stuff Sophia. Don't worry."

"Maybe I could help?" Teri injected, smirking.

"Unless you can sprout a dick and look like a guy suddenly, no you can't."

"What?" The girls said in unison.

"Forget it." I waved, turning to jog out of the room. Thankfully I didn't pass any teachers or students as I went down the halls. It hadn't sunk into my head until that moment just how big the school was for a few hundred of us.

Outside, dark clouds were rolling in, threatening to split open and pour down rain. A cold breeze picked up that blew through the pine trees. I pulled up the inside of my jacket to cover my mouth as I coughed while searching the car park. I passed a silver Volvo, which was the same car as I had seen yesterday.

"Drake?" I called. "Are you out here?"

I heard small amounts of movement before he leaned out from behind my Cam. "Yeah, Jake?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I might ask you the same thing." My eyes narrowed before he swung a book from between his long, thick fingers. "Why aren't you at lunch?"

"No money." He stood and shrugged.

I shook my head, remembering why I was searching for him to begin with. "I kinda need your help… Roman's locked in the boy's locker-room."

He snorted. "Was RoRo getting some?"

My jaw dropped. "You know?"

"Bit hard not to with how he looks at you." He smirked.

I groaned. "Peachy. Not a word!"

"Relax." He held up his hands. "Alright what do I have to do?"

"Get Coach Car to unlock the room and leave you alone long enough Roman can get out unseen."

"Why doesn't he just wait until the next class and sneak out then?"

I glared at him.

"Joking. Lighten up Jake—obviously you two haven't fucked yet despite how touchy you are. Or just haven't fucked enough... Where's Coach Car now?"

I rolled my eyes. "In the Teacher's Lounge near the cafeteria, it's where they hang while we're eating and between classes."

"Kay, no probs Jake."

I turned towards the door before stopping. "Oh and Drake come around to the cafeteria when you're done. I have something for you."

I headed inside just as the rain began pattering down. In the hallway, I passed a couple of younger students heading out to the undercover area.

When I got to the cafeteria a few groups remained seated, talking amongst friends. Embry sat with Bella and another guy sat next to her. I hadn't seen him before. His dark hair was tousled and wild like he'd never brushed it after getting out of bed. He looked taller than Embry even while sitting. He also had a very faint stubbly beard. Eric sat next to him. I shook my head, taking an instant dislike to him. There was something there I didn't trust.

I swung my attention towards the screen display of meals. I selected seafood soup as well as chicken. Passing up on a hot, unburned meal would have been stupid when I had the money.

"Jacob!" Sophia waved and patted the seat beside her. I looked over to Bella laughing. She turned around and she was smiling before seeing me. Instantly it dropped like I had just found out her biggest secret. _I knew it. _I had thought it yesterday and now today I had just seen it with my own eyes. She had a boyfriend and hadn't told me, and worst of all, I believed it was that guy that radiated deceit.

I sighed and shook my head before crossing the room to sit beside Sophia. If she hadn't called my name I would have sat with Bells, but I didn't want to snub her. She was still talking about the beach party. I smiled listening to her explaining to the lanky kid who hadn't come. He was seriously regretting it. He kept repeating, 'oh man,' and 'wish I'd have come.'

After a while, I tuned it out. Staring at the door, I waited for Roman. It took ten minutes before I saw him and smiled. Drake was at his side. From my shoulder, I took my bag and unzipped it to find my lunch box. As Drake sat down across from me, I slid it in front of him.

"What's this?" He rose suspicious a brow.

"Lunch, its only chicken and salad but it's better than nothing."

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." I smiled at Roman as he sat down.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. It seemed to be once lunch was over the clock ticked faster. I was dreading the afternoon, hoping to God, Dad hadn't been able to get me into the doctor's for a week or so, but part of me that wanted to get checked out. I no longer believed I was as okay as I had told Dad this morning. I thought the cough would have subsided by now, like it sometimes had in the past.

As the school day came to an end, I was heading out when I spotted Gloria leaving her office. I ran up to her.

"Ms. Garcia, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She turned around. "Of course Jacob, what is it?" She smiled that friendly, huge, white smile of hers.

"I was wondering if you could give permission to Roman to hang out with me on First Beach for the afternoon and then maybe in Forks?"

"What about last night?" she queried.

"Roman didn't do anything wrong, Ms Garcia. It was all Sam's fault. He's known to cause trouble."

"Please, Jacob, call me Gloria." She smiled. "All right as long as he stays out of this, Sam's way and returns to the sector by ten, he can go with you if he wishes. I see you two have become close friends?"

"Thank you. Yeah we are." I smiled trying to hide my excitement. Inside I was basically doing back-flips. "And he doesn't have to use the bus or guards? I can drive him back."

"I'm glad. Correct. Just be careful, both of you. Oh and Jacob, tell Roman if today is successful that the seven may be able to continue participating in out of school activities."

"We will." I nodded and smiled. "Alright." She locked her office and walked outside as the bus to the sector pulled up along with a group of protesters. My eyes rolled as I groaned. They were basically clock set, like a ticking time-bomb about to go off at the set time. I shook my head, not allowing them to dampen my spirits nor excitement.

I waited near the doors as other students left. Charlie stood on the other side of the door, watching me suspiciously. I began to wonder if the sensors at the sector logged in his details and time when I had slipped the card last night. His gaze felt knowing. Glancing away, I saw the Atrian Seven walking down the hall. Roman smiled as he spotted me. I flicked my finger towards me, indicating I wanted to talk to him.

He glanced to Drake and mumbled something before detaching himself from the group. "I have to go Jake, but thanks for earlier."

"No problem, but you don't have to go. I got permission from Gloria. We can go to First Beach, my place or over to Forks, wherever. She's fine with it."

"You're sure?" I could see the sudden excitement light up his eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" I grinned. "It's just you and me. No bus, no guards."


	14. Chapter 14

**ROMAN POV**

I slid into the passenger seat of Jake's car and inhaled the scent of leather.

"Jake this car is immaculate," I said when he got in.

He turned the key and brought the car life. "Thanks. I've been working on it for a while. It's a hobby. One of the few things I was able to do to get away from my Dad when I was homeschooled. When we get to my house I'll show you the garage. That's where I do most of the work. I'm rehabbing a vintage GTO right now."

I had no idea what a GTO was but assumed he meant another car. "Can I ask you a stupid question." I asked, running my hands down my thighs.

He raised an eyebrow and looked quickly toward me as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

"All right, so don't laugh but in the sector we don't have cars, so I've actually never been in one before the bus yesterday."

"Seriously?" he asked turning him head to look at me.

"Yeah I have no idea how any of this works. Like, what are you doing there?" I pointed to the stick he had his hand resting on, between the seats.

"This is the gearshift. Elektra is a manual transition."

"Elektra?"

"My car."

"You named her Elektra?"

"After the Greek myth, not the crappy super hero."

I laughed, marveling at the way his mind worked. I would have never guessed either of those, even though I knew what he was talking about. I just assumed it was because of electricity.

"Anyway, most cars these days are automatic. But when I replaced the engine I put in a manual transmission. I like that so much better. You can feel what the car is telling you and how it wants to drive." His hand moved the gearshift and the car sped up. "It feels more alive I think."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said laughing. My face hurt from smiling. Every word he said filled me with delight. His mind took twists in ways I'd never imagined and he never made me feel like… well like an alien for not understanding things.

"Did they teach you about engines in the sector?"

"Sure, we learn all about thermodynamics and aerodynamics and all that kind of stuff. They try to explain how our ship worked. We don't want to lose the technology even though we're not allowed to have any of it."

"That's so cool. I know nothing about that stuff. That's like physics and shit. We don't get anything like that until senior year."

"I wonder how different the engines are. When we get back to my place we can pop the hood on the GMO and I'll show you how it's works."

"I've already seen you pop your hood, buddy," I laughed.

He blushed and smiled shyly. So fucking adorable! I couldn't stand it. I wanted to lean over and kiss him but there were a lot of cars on the road and I knew he wouldn't be comfortable with that around so many people.

"Okay so this road up ahead is the easiest way out of town. If I turned right at the next light we'd head out to the sector but I'm gonna turn left and take 101 out to the reservation."

"Yeah, I remember from the bus the night we came to the beach. I try to keep my eye out and see everything I can so someday maybe I'll be able to find my way around."

He slowed the car for oncoming traffic and turned left onto a smaller road lined with tall trees. "Gloria said that if you manage to stay out of trouble this afternoon then maybe she'd consider letting all the Atrians stay after school and spend a little more time in town with the other kids. Or join after school activities."

"That would be great," I said. "I know Sophia would lose her mind if she was able to participate in more things. She's so desperate to get along with everyone and make some human friends."

"She's off to a good start," he said. "She couldn't be sweeter."

"Do I have to worry about losing your attention to my sister," I joked and laughed. The ride passed quickly as he drove and we talked about nothing important and everything that occurred to us. Being with him was so easy it made me wonder if I'd ever felt more myself than I did at that moment.

Soon we pulled into a neighborhood on the reservation. We drove past houses that didn't look too much different from how we lived in the sector. They were run down and more spread out instead of stacked one on top of each other, but it had the same feeling as home. At least here everything was made out of wood and not metal.

We pulled up in front of a little red house and he stopped the car.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yep. Home sweet home," he parked the car and grabbed his bag from the back seat. I followed him up a couple little steps, over the porch and into a small house. The furniture looked worn and lived in. Comfortable. Around the room there were pictures of girls who looked like an older version of him.

"Are these your sisters?" I asked walking around. I dropped my bag by the front door and picked one up. It was Jake when he was little with a little girl making sand castles.

"Is this you? You were so cute! I almost forgot what you looked like. It's hard for me to remember."

"That's me and Bella the summer before the crash. There aren't many pictures of me after that, my dad says I always had a sour look on my face."

"Why?"

"I was sad. My mother died shortly after this and I missed you. I've missed you my whole life." He looked at the ground before glancing around the living room awkwardly.

He grabbed a notebook that laid on the coffee table and read it, rolling his eyes. "So I have to go to a doctor's appointment this afternoon. I'm so sorry. You can hang out here or…"

"No, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? It's really boring and I usually end up waiting for longer than I actually see the doctor."

"It's okay, I'll keep you company. Is everything okay?"

"Sure, sure, my dad's just being unreasonably worried about something, so I'll go get checked and everything will be fine." He put the pad back on the table and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So we have a little more than an hour before we have to go. Hey, do you remember the barn?" he asked, a big smile breaking out on his face.

"I do. that's where I first saw you."

"Come on, I'll show you the GTO."

We walked back out and I took in a deep breath looking around the yard. Everything was green and I could smell the ocean. The trees towered above the house and secluded his home even though I knew we were in the middle of a community.

He stepped into the garage and held the door open for me. When I stepped inside I was transported back in time to when I was 6 years old and so afraid. My father had told me to run when the human's started shooting. I tried to look for Sophia but couldn't find her anywhere. The ship blazed and I could hear people screaming inside, burning alive as shots rang out over my head.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just, it's like being back there again. It was so horrible." I said, feeling light headed.

"I can only imagine." He grabbed a crate and turned it over for me to sit on before settling on one himself.

"Thanks." I sat next to him. I wanted to take his hand, to sit on the ground next to him and put my head in his lap and have him tell me I was safe here. This was the only place I could remember ever feeling safe. But I felt awkward and uncomfortable in my own skin, unsure what to do.

After this morning I'd felt amazing, like there was nothing in the world that could bring me down, and then he'd been so weird and nervous when he asked me about Teri. I regretted losing my temper and throwing her in his face, but he'd asked.

"I don't really know what to do now," I confessed with a nervous chuckle.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I clasped my hands, totally unsure of what to do with them.

"Good." He laughed and stood up. "Now you know what it feels like to be me."

I glared at him and started to laugh myself. "We're quite a pair, you know that?"

"Why's that?" He turned his back and started fiddling with the car parked next to us. I stared at his ass, amazed by how round and tight it was.

I stood up and leaned up against him from behind, wrapping my arms around his chest. "The second one of us gets comfortable the other freaks out."

He placed his hands on top of mine and leaned his head back on my shoulder. "Don't worry about all that right now. No one ever comes out here, not even my dad, and no one's home anyway."

"So we're totally alone?" I dropped a kiss onto his neck.

He rolled his head away so I could see the long stretch of perfect skin running up to his jaw. "Completely."

I kissed up his neck and held him tighter. My cock stirred as I pressed my hips against his ass and ran my hands along his chest. I nibbled on his jaw before slipping my hands under his shirt and pulling it over his head. I pulled my own shirt off and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back against my chest. My fingers traced the lines of his abs up to his chest where I pinched his nipple and thrust my growing need against him.

"Shit," he groaned, pushing his ass back against me.

With one hand I reached into his pants and wrapped my hand around him, tugging and massaging his cock. I wanted to feel him hard and pulsing in my hand. I wanted to wrap my fist around him and bend him over the hood of his car and pump him until he screamed.

He reached back and slipped his hand between us, grabbing at my erection through my jeans.

I pulled out of his reach. "I just want to feel you against me. Can I…" I released my hold on his cock and nudged his pants down.

"Roman…" his voice quivered and his body stilled.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm not going to do anything, I just want to feel your skin. Is that okay? If it's not, that's fine. I just… I'm dying to feel you."

He nodded and pushed his pants down to his ankles as I undid my own belt and jeans. When my cock was free I put a hand around his waist and kissed his naked shoulder. My cock rested along his ass and the feeling of his skin against me almost threw me over the edge. I dropped my head to his shoulder and took a deep breath.

His body shook under my touch and after a moment he turned his head to me. I looked up and at the desire in his eyes pulled him tighter against me and kissed him. The full length of my body pressed against him, skin to skin. He was so warm and delicious. I started to pull away to turn him around so I could take him in my mouth again, but he held my arms tight.

"Don't go," he whispered with so much need. My cock twitched and he gasped, rocking back into me.

I moved softly against him, slipping my cock along the crack of his ass until I was held tight between his clenched cheeks. I could feel the bone of his ass and the soft tender skin as I stroked against him.

"Be… Be careful." he warned, his nervousness evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, I won't do… that…" I kissed his neck and felt him relax into my touch.

My cock throbbed, demanding I move and fuck and take, but I waited until I felt his body relax. I kissed his shoulders and back, nipping as I went. I pressed against him and held onto his body for support. We leaned against the car and soon I was panting against his neck.

He grabbed his own erection and started pumping, leaning back against me with each thrust. His body softened and he bent forward, giving me a view of his sculpted back, broad shoulders and the swell of his hard ass.

I grabbed his hips and lost myself in the feeling of him.

His shoulders shook and his chest heaved as he stroked himself into a frenzy.

I fell against his back, pushing him forward with a cry as a firebolt of pleasure shot through my body and out my cock, all over his back. He convulsed beneath me, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck Roman." he groaned.

"Was that okay, I didn't… do anything you didn't want, did I?" I pulled away and grabbed a rag on the workbench to wipe my chest and his back.

"No, not at all." He still couldn't catch his breath and started coughing when he stood up and wiped off his stomach. After a minute he bent down, unable to breathe. I buttoned my pants and kneeled next to him, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "I guess it's a good thing I'm going to the doctor after all." he wheezed.

"Let's go back inside." I helped him stand and dressed him while he coughed, worry washing over me like a death shroud.


	15. Chapter 15

**JAKE POV**

I leaned into Roman, breathing in the warmth of his scent as we headed inside again. Eventually, I got my breath back as I laid on the couch. Roman sat beside me, staying quiet and I knew, questions were whirled around inside his head. All of them fully unanswered, because I'd kept it to myself. My head rested against his chest as I closed my eyes. His arm wrapped around my shoulders. His hand found my own.

I blindly stared at the fire's dulling flame licking around the wood inside the fireplace. I usually built the fires and left dad to keep them alive until we were going out. He'd then let the flame die down until we returned home. At least the house was warm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered huskily, squeezing his fingers. "This wasn't what I had planned."

"Sorry for what?"

"That just then and keeping secrets," I breathed. "I don't want to keep them. It's just…" I shook my head.

"Then don't." Roman fell silent for an agonizingly long moment. "I need to know Jake… I'm going crazy not knowing what's going on with you." The tip of his thumb ran the length of my face. His arms encased me tightly.

I shook my head again, trying to find any excuse not to tell him. The best I could come up with was, "I don't know where to start."

"Tell me why you were in the hospital. It's okay. I won't run. As long as you're okay, I can take it."

"That's just the thing … I don't know that either."

"I still want to know."

I shifted to lay back against the armrest. He lay beside me, his eyes staring at me, waiting. As I stared at the ceiling, it was like watching it all over again, like I was there reliving every detail I'd rather erase from my memory.

A whole ten years of my life was basically wasted. I wasn't going to give another ten either. I couldn't. Inside my chest, my heart clenched with fear of the future and past. My hands were shaking again. At the back of my throat I could feel my breath catching. But then I thought ... Roman was the best thing to have happened to me since then.

I felt Roman's fingertips graze the skin of my cheek. When I looked up to him, I saw watery spots on his fingers. I hadn't realised I was crying. His arms around me tightened as he kissed my jaw. I wanted to tuck my head against his neck, under his chin and just be held until it came time to go, but I didn't want to come off as a complete wimp.

I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I hadn't ever fully recalled this story, let alone its details. When I was younger and in the hospital, dad usually did it for me.

"It started with the car crash. Mom hit a deer and it went through the windshield. I was in the front seat. Dad said the police report said she swerved so it meant me and my sisters lived—if she'd turned the other way she would be alive today but I wouldn't be." I sighed, shaking my head. "Sometimes I wish she had."

"Jake…" Roman whispered. His arm tightened. "Don't say that."

I shook my head and ignored him. "I had broken ribs, cuts and gashes … I was in ICU for a month with Rachel, but it was a week or so after the crash before the doctors realized I wasn't healing like my sisters. They did some tests and found animal blood in my system. From the deer's blood mixing with mine, I'd contracted Kyanditis. It's an extremely rare blood disease that brings down the immunity to the point a tiny cold a baby could get over could mean the end for me. Before me, there were only three known cases in the US … none cured. I hardly got to see anyone—they weren't allowed in case I caught something else.

"I was basically a guinea pig for eight years, daily blood tests, X-rays, cat-scans, dye tests, anything and everything that'd give them ideas of how it worked or if it showed up in any part of my body apart from in blood. The IVs were the worst. Every treatment I had was on trial in case they were possible cures. All the while I was pumped with antibiotics and medicines just so I could get through one sickness after the other. Then one day a blood-test came back favourable, so after a month they sent me home on trial to see if it kept working.

"That was two years ago. They said it could come back, that maybe the cure wasn't quite what they hoped, because they didn't know how it worked or exactly what it did. I was the first one they had been able to keep alive long enough that they could test different things on. Because the disease is so rare they hadn't been able to contain it to test it in the lab. Almost nothing is known about it."

I took in a shaky breath and slowly exhaled. It was like a weight had been lifted from both my shoulders and chest. I somehow felt relieved but it didn't make it any easier to forget. I leaned into Roman's hold, wishing we could slip away to our own island where nothing and no one could bother us.

Roman was silent for a long moment, wrapping his head around everything I'd just explained.

"Jacob…" he breathed. I shook my head and closed my eyes as I tucked my head under his chin. I just wanted to be held.

"I didn't tell you because I just want to forget it. Ten years of my life I want to forget and you know what? You've been the best thing to have happened to me all these years. I've never felt so good, but now this is happening and I'm scared. I'm scared they'll lock me up for another ten years. I can't do that again. I won't do that again!" He held me tighter. I buried my face into his shirt while trying to hold back the tears with knowing it wouldn't help with my breathing.

"Whatever happens, Jake, I'll be there for you. I mean it. I'm not going anywhere." I noticed his voice had turned thick with emotion as his arms tightened further. My body warmed as I curled into his. I wanted to hide with Roman and forget our troubles, forget the world so it was just us...

"You won't have a choice. They'll keep you out—they have to—for your safety and mine. It's spread by blood and they're all the time taking blood work."

"No they won't," he whispered and slid down the couch to hold my gaze and cup the side of my face. "Gloria gave us the shower because she knows we can't get human diseases and we don't give them either, Coach Car was just concerned, but Gloria is certain. I'm staying with you Jake. When we were kids, you made me strong when I needed you, now I'm doing the same for you."

He softly lingered a kiss over my mouth as I lay against his chest with Roman's arms tightly holding me. For the first time in my life, I felt safe, like nothing could touch me as long as I was with him.

"Thank you." My arms wrapped tightly around his as he placed soft and caring kisses against my cheek and neck.

"So the shaking … is that part of it?" he asked in a whispered. I'd gone so still in his arms maybe he'd thought I'd fallen asleep.

"Not that I know of, it might be a side effect. It only started yesterday though. It doesn't bother me until it becomes out of control. It's like … I almost lose myself to it."

We laid there for what felt like hours but I knew it was only minutes as I counted the ticks of the clock sitting above the fireplace. I was slipping into a relaxing sleep when Roman tenderly nudged my side. I sat up, seeing the room was dimmer than I remembered. I turned to see it was four-thirty and sighed.

"It'll be okay," Roman murmured with a smile.

I nodded, forcing a smile over my mouth. Really, I didn't believe him, but I had to keep my hopes up. Maybe it was just a cold, but something deep down told me different. The only thing I could do was hope I was wrong.

"Anything I can do?"

I slowly stood and lightly coughed. "No, its fine thanks. I'll just change. Come into my room if you want, its tiny though."

Stepping into the mess that was my room, I glanced around. No one would have thought it was a guy's room for how many clothes I had thrown everywhere. The thing was, most of the clothes lying out were too small and waiting to be bagged up and donated. I had a couple of posters on the walls, mostly motorbikes and cars.

I shed the maroon jacket before taking a thick black-gray shirt from my drawer and exchanged the thinner black shirt I already had on for it. I then shrugged my jacket back on and did it up. Turning, I found Roman leaning inside the door. He was smirking.

Quickly, I glanced away as my cheeks warmed at the thought of him watching me. Whenever Roman lifted his shirt over his head, unless I was captured by lust, I usually watched how his chest muscles tighten and the muscles of his stomach elongated.

"That jacket suits you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Why'd you change shirts?"

"It's thicker. Doctor's offices are usually cold and being cold slows down the blood."

Roman tilted his head to the side in question.

"I'll probably need a blood-test. Always have before. That's how they monitor it. I hate needles!"

He snickered. "And yet you want to be a paramedic."

My heart flickered. "You looked it up?"

"Yeah, this morning in the library, sounds interesting."

"I want to help people, and for the record, I want to be an intermediate EMT, it's a level down from paramedic." I grinned walking up to Roman.

I suddenly realized how important I was to him. When Dad had asked me what I thought I'd do for my future, when I answered, he passed it off with a 'oh,' and took three weeks before asking Charlie what the course led to. I knew Dad cared about me, but I wondered why he wasn't more enthusiastic about my career choice. Maybe it was because any para-medicine course would take me away from the Rez and he wanted me to stay and take over the tribe.

I mentally sighed. I didn't want to take on that role and I hoped I wouldn't have to for many, many years. Yeah, I loved La Push, but I didn't want to be in control of it like dad was.

At the thought of Roman taking an actual interest, I smiled. It was so nice to have his support and care behind me. When I told Embry what I wanted to do, he laughed. He didn't think I was serious and then Bella rolled her eyes because she knew I hated and couldn't stand the sight of needles and she didn't believe me when I said it was only when they were in me I couldn't look at them.

That was the nice thing about Roman, not only did he not know enough about me to really judge, but even when he did know, he didn't judge anyway. He passed it off as joke, but behind that joke, there was also support and care.

Roman glanced over my shoulder to a poster in front of my bed. A brunette woman was lying over a black and white kawasaki motorbike, dressed in nothing but a white bikini.

"So that's playboy?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I stepped over to the side of my bed and kneeled down to pull out my stash of magazines. I handed one to Roman. He blinked twice as he flicked through it's pages. "Keep it if you want."

"Thanks."

"Just keep your eyes above their necks. I don't want to lose you to one of those models." I joked. His cheeks highlighted red as he smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we headed out of the room.

Getting to the door I groaned with finding it raining outside. I sighed. It was amazing how fast the weather could change around here. Earlier this afternoon there had been a storm pass through after I found Drake in the parking lot. But that had long passed.

The wind picked up and blew into an abrupt gale. Rain made flooding streams down the window looking out into the yard. Opening the door, to avoid anymore coughing from the now icy air, I covered my mouth and ran for the car. By the time I slid into the driver's seat my chest rapidly rose and fell as I sucked in air. I coughed on the last breath.

Roman was a moment behind me. I noticed how he closed the door within the instant he climbed into the passenger seat. "Weird weather," he commented as I brought the Cam's engine to life. "You okay to drive?"

I nodded. "Yeah coastal storms. I think we'll be fine once we hit Forks." I tried not to ignore what Roman's question was really aimed at.

"So these sorts of storms happen a lot?"

I flicked on the wipers. They squeaked while rubbing the window. "Yeah, mostly around spring and summer. Sometimes in fall, but it's rare."

"It's peaceful. I could easily live here if I was allowed, by the beach, always able to swim..." Roman took in a deep breath as though he was inhaling the scent of the sea. His hand was resting in his lap until I took it and twisted our fingers together. His eyes were on the side of my face.

I smiled. "You will one day.

"I hope so. Maybe …" He turned his head before I could look at him. For some reason I felt like it was another one of Roman's, 'I don't want to scare you but I want you to know,' things he often did.

He stared out the rain blurred window as we passed the beach. A few kids were running in the rain, playing and screaming. I wondered how that felt. A child, not having a care in the world if they cut themselves or got sick, just being able to play as long as they liked until they were shivering wet or ordered inside by their parents.

I was silent for a moment. "Live together? Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe I could teach you to drive one day too."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Of course, I could make you a car or bike too. We can go through vehicles online and I'll see what I can do. I love putting them together. It's fun."

"That'd be nice. Could I help you?"

"Course you can!" I grinned. Not only did working together mean we got more time alone, but I knew it'd be fun and give us more time to bond. I wanted to know everything about Roman and I wanted to teach him what I knew about cars and bikes.

Outside, something caught my attention. I glanced out the window as I slowed the car and blinked seeing a rush of black in the forest. "Did you see that?"

"What?"

"A black thing out the side," I murmured, looking out there again. I slowed my car further, hoping to catch a glimpse again. "That's weird."

Pine trees lined the road. Thick grass grew below their wide trunks. Pine trees on the passenger side protected us from most of the weather, only allowing some of the rain to patter against the windscreen. I could have sworn I had seen something. Something big.

"What do you think it was?"

"I'm not sure… Some of the guys last night were saying a bear had been seen near First Beach. I didn't believe them because those guys drank moonshine, it can make people see things and act weird … but now I'm not so sure."

"Could it be anything else?"

"Not that big." I sped up as the clock inched closer to the time of my appointment. As the Cam drove out of the cover of the forest the rain slammed down on the windscreen like hail. The wind picked up, lightly shaking the car as I turned off into Forks. Traffic increased almost like we had hit the city. I took in a deep breath as the lights flicked red. I impatiently pattered my fingers against the steering wheel.

"So how'd you get a key-card?" Roman asked. He seemed to know when I needed the distraction. "Not just anyone can get into the sector. Even the wristbands don't allow us out."

"I stole it from Charlie yesterday morning. I'm not sure why. I think it was out of spite and anger." As the light flashed green I drove down main-street and parked before gasping with realization. I cut the engine and sat back in my seat as I stared at the windscreen still being washed with the force of the rain.

"What's wrong? Jake? Are you okay?" His voice sounded miles away as I connected the dots. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Jacob?" He patted my hand as I averted my gaze to Roman's concerned eyes. I didn't know whether to tell him or not. I shook my head.

"No I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Did, did you just have a vision or something? You looked distant."

I sighed. "Kinda. Quileutes, my tribe believe in spirits. We've got legends that talk about them. I think my mom set us up."

"Why would you think that Jake?"

"Have you ever had a gut feeling? Something so strong you can't ignore it? It's too much of a coincidence. Charlie never sets his wallet down near our door and that's how I got the card, before I met you. And then you got egged so we had to see each other face-to-face. If it wasn't for that, then I could have been one of the hundreds of other kids you haven't met." I sighed, feeling like a mental case. "Do you believe me? It's just weird how it all connected."

"I don't disbelieve you Jake, but I don't know anything about spirits." He leaned across the console and kissed my cheek. "Your mom sounds amazing."

"Roman…" I gave him a small glare.

"Sorry I forgot myself…"

"Good thing the windows are tinted dark and covered in rain." I snickered then smiled at him. I kind of liked the feeling of being caught. It was like the adrenaline rush you would get when jumping from a cliff para-sailing. Some of the guys back in La Push even cliffed dived from the highest of the First Beach cliffs.

I pulled up my jacket and covered my mouth as I got out into the rain and hurried inside. The door rang as I held it open for Roman. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand when I started coughing again like I had in the shed. If it wasn't for Roman's arm wrapping around my back and letting me support my weight, I would have fallen.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "I think so," I breathed and stood up right.

Stepping inside, I saw the waiting room was almost empty apart from a couple of kids, their parents and an elderly couple. After being outside, the warmth of the room soaked through my jacket to my skin. After the contrast of temperatures, I shivered. The walls were painted white, carpet gray. Chairs lined the walls. On the far end of the room, a blonde woman sat behind a wooden desk.

I sighed and sat down. Roman sat beside me. I unzipped my jacket and made sure it covered the seat armrests before I found his hand under the jacket to grip it as I bit into my lip. I may have ran out there and then if it wasn't for our hands secretly linked. My heart pounded behind the bones of my rib cage while I watched the clock tick past five.

I eyed the little boy and girl, about three years old, playing on a mat in the corner. I smiled and leaned my head back against the wall, near Roman's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Jake," he whispered. "You'll be okay."

I exhaled a held breath and nodded as the receptionist called, "Jacob Black." I stood and turned towards Roman.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I nodded. "Please." I didn't think I'd be able to go in alone. This morning dad had insisted that he come with me and miss the big council meeting, but I didn't want him to come and make a big fuss. Plus, I knew just how much he enjoyed the yearly meet ups. At least with Roman, he didn't make a fuss out of anything and he was there to support me, not ask one-hundred-and-one questions like dad always did.

"Right down the hall Mr. Black." The receptionist smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled behind her black-framed glasses.

"Thanks."

I coughed as I walked down the cold and dimly lit hallway until I came to a room marked twenty-four on an open door. Just inside was a wooden desk with three chairs placed in the corner. Doctor Marsen sat behind his desk reading over documents that I assumed were my medical records. He was an older man with white hair and very faint wrinkles over his mouth and forehead. I stood in the doorway.

"Jacob, come in and sit down." He waved his hand and tilted his head to the side as Roman appeared behind me. "You're welcome to also come in…?"

"Roman."

He looked between us, looking suspicious. "Jacob's boyfriend?"

"Friend." I quickly corrected, instantly feeling bad as I looked to Roman. I hoped he still understood why I had to make the correction. Doctor Marsen would tell dad for sure if I hadn't corrected him. He was old-school too. For a quick moment Roman's face hardened before the emotion dissolved.

He nodded. "Good to see you've already made a friend after such a short time at school. Now you're father said you had a cough this morning? When does that happen?"

"Usually when I'm in the cold air," I answered.

"Any wheezing? Breathless? Pains in the chest?"

I looked to Roman as the doctor wrote notes. He gave me a stern look. I nodded at Doctor Marsen as he elevated his head. Mentally, I sighed and wanted to lean back into Roman, but resisted.

To try and take my mind off everything, while Doctor Marsen wrote out more notes, I glanced around the room. It was small with white walls and royal blue carpeting. A dinosaur measuring tape lined the far wall to measure kid's height, to its side was a box of toys. A medical table sat across the room for patients. A thin mattress laid over the table. A pillow sat on the left end. A blood pressure machine sat beside the table. There was another two chairs stacked in the corner on the opposite side of the room. I shook my head of the sight. I hated seeing the medical equipment in the hospital and by what I already seen before me, it was one heartrate monitor off being too much.

"Okay, can you please take your jacket off, Jacob? I'll listen to your chest, take your blood pressure and temperature and then do some blood work." He took a stethoscope from the drawer on his right. After unzipping the jacket and hanging it behind me I shuddered.

"Cold?" he asked, placing the steel ends of the stethoscope in his ears.

"Very."

"Deep breath," he said, placing the round part to my chest. I automatically coughed. "Lean forward … another deep breath." I coughed again and became breathless. "Okay." He settled back into the office chair, taking more notes. Papers and folders littered his desk. He took the smaller version of the blood pressure machine from the side of the desk and wrapped its cuff around my arm. It squeezed tight as Doctor Marsen slipped the thermometer under my arm. It beeped as the cuff around my bicep gave way.

"Blood pressure is normal, temperature is up to ... 100.4 hmm. I believe you have a chest infection Jacob."

I bit my lip and glanced to Roman. "So what does that mean?"

"With a rising temperature and your past, I'd like to keep you for a couple of days just to make sure and get that temperature down. It's only just high but still worries me. I'll do that blood test now." He crossed the room and had his back to us as he pulled some items from a drawer in the table.

I knew by the words he spoke of 'get that temperature down,' he didn't just mean stay overnight with nurses checking on me every few hours. No of course not. It couldn't be that simple and pain free. What he was talking about was an IV, my worst nightmare, with the probable addition of a blood test in the morning too and then again at night.

"It'll be okay Jake," Roman murmured. "It's just a couple of days, not years." Absently, I felt his hand grip mine though I barely felt it. His hand felt like a numbness gripping my hand.

"I've heard that before Roman." I sighed shaking my head.

"Would you like to do it there or on the table Jacob? Are you alright with needles and blood Roman?" Doctor Marsen gently asked as he turned around. "Might be easier on my office table for you, Jacob. Someone's taken my support table…"

"Yeah, I'm fine sir," Roman murmured with a shrug.

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged, really not caring anymore.

He set down a sheet of paper-towel and laid the equipment over it. Doctor Marsen rolled up my sleeve. I held Roman's gaze when I looked away from the needle. I winced as I felt it pierce my skin.

"Are Atrians naturally very physical Roman? Just saw you touch Jacob's hand."

I bit my lip at the suspicion in his tone … or maybe I was imagining it.

"Yes, we are sir."

"You wouldn't happen to know, Nox would you? I worked with him on arrival day on some burn cases. Very open and gracious fellow." I released a breath of relief. It was now evident in Doctor Marsen's tone he was only asking.

"He's my father." Roman nodded while still keeping my gaze. A smile edged out over his mouth.

"That would explain why you look familiar. How is he doing?"

"Yeah fine. He's keeping busy around the sector. You cold Jake?"

I nodded. Roman wrapped my jacket around my shoulders. "Thanks."

Doctor Marsen soon took out the needle and wrote my details out on the tubes of blood. I rolled down my sleeve as he guided us down the hall to where the hospital connected to the office.

He found me a secluded room with a window looking out to the court yard. It was still raining outside as night settled in. I sat back on the bed, still fully clothed. If they asked me to change I'd straight out refuse as I had no ideas about changing into one of those awkward hospital gowns.

The room was small but big enough three people could stand between the window and bed and another three could on the other side between the bed and the wall. Everything was white apart from the vinyl flooring. The scent of bleach burned my nostrils in the stifling heated room. The scent was all too familiar. Imagines of painful poking and prodding like I was a pincushion came flooding back.

"Anything I can do?" Roman asked. His voice broke through the painful flashbacks like an echo through the mountains as he sat on the bedside while we were alone.

"Crack open that window, please?"

"You're sure?"

"Roman, there's no air in here. It's either breathe or die."

He smirked and inched open the window. Instant relief. "Anything else?"

I patted the side of the bed. He shifted to lay beside me. I snuggled into his side while the door was shut and we had some privacy. "Can you stay just until you have to go? I'm sorry I can't drive you home."

"I think so. Gloria didn't put any terms and conditions on my being out did she? Jake, don't worry about it. I'll catch the bus or something."

"Just, that you were to stay out of trouble."

"I think I can easily do that here." He smiled and cupped my cheek to peck my lips. I couldn't help but smile against his mouth. I felt so much better, stronger, with Roman here by my side. I felt like he held my hope and that it wouldn't matter where I was, as long as I had him here with me, I'd be okay.

He pulled away and rolled off the bed as a nurse knocked and opened the door. One look at her and I knew my nightmare was about to begin—the IV. In her hand she held a yellow tray of tubing, bandages and a liquid bag.

Roman sat on the side of the bed as she poked and prodded my hand until she found a vein, taped the needle down and wrapped it in bandage. I'd have a number of bruises and additions of scars to join the number of others I already had.

Once she left the room and closed the door behind her, I felt so exhausted I lay on my side staring out the window and into the darkening night. The mattress shifted and bent before I felt Roman's arms come around me as his head rested on my shoulder.

"I'm here Jake. I'm not going anywhere, rest." He kissed my cheek and brushed my wrist.

My eyes fluttered closed and in the warm protection of Roman's arms, I slipped into a deep and restful sleep. I didn't wake again until I heard the familiar squeak of dad's wheelchair rolling into my room. I could feel the difference in light. The room was brighter now, which could only mean morning had arrived..

I sat up in an instant at the thought of Roman laying beside me but when I moved, I didn't feel him. My eyes snapped to dad in the corner near the door. I began wondering what was going on when I saw the serious look plastered over his face. Going on the past, I knew it was something I'd done and not how any test results came back as. Dad had always been sympathetic whenever I got bad news.

"Morning dad," I whispered groggily. I coughed hard. The room was now cold. Typical hospital air conditioners… I seemed to have snapped him out of some kind of dazed state of deep thought. He lifted his head.

"Morning Jacob," he said, deeply. Being called, 'Jacob,' instead of son only confirmed my theory. I glanced behind me and shifted to feel the coolness of the blankets. Roman had left hours ago, I knew that now I was properly awake, but a part of me had hoped he'd been able to somehow contact Gloria to allow him to stay the night.

"What's wrong?"

"A nurse just informed me with some interesting information about you."

"Oh?" I was clueless to any information a nurse could give my father, especially when I hadn't spoken to any.

"She said she came into your room last night to find you with a boy sleeping beside you. She thought something was going on with how his arms were wrapped around you. Care to explain?"

My mouth parted. I had no idea how to explain. My mind came up blank. Oh shit. I glanced to the side of the blankets, licking my lips as I remained silent.

"Is he the one you stayed the night with Jacob?"

There was no point lying. I nodded and looked to dad. His eyes widened. He was utterly shocked. The look on his face was like someone had slapped him and cut his ego in two. I hadn't seen that expression on his face before. Fear drenched me cold. I felt like someone had just thrown snow over me, only I wasn't shaking. Just numb.

"But like I said dad, we didn't do anything."

"Are you gay, Jacob?"

"No! He's just a friend and he's been amazing dad. Roman's been there for me. He stayed with me when I most needed someone."

"Don't lie to me Jacob." His brows rose. "Is that one of those Atrian boys? Jacob, you know I don't agree on them being here. Being your friend I could accept, but nothing more. I'm disappointed in you Jacob. You cannot be with Roman. I forbid it. I will not have the future chief with an alien. What would your mother think?",

I felt my heart drop. I knew he wouldn't accept, but I didn't think he'd take it this far. I swallowed hard with an on going cough. He wheeled his chair to face the door and was halfway out when I spoke up.

"Yeah dad, what would mom think?" I croaked. "Because I think she'd accept me for whoever I am, not ridicule me and worry about what everyone else thinks of who I am. I didn't choose Roman, and he didn't choose me. You don't choose who you fall for or who you make friends with. You of all people should know that. You've always said the spirits bought you mom, well now they've brought me Roman, no matter what relationship we have together. Don't make me choose dad, because it'll be Roman."


End file.
